Rainbow of Friendship
by drobin
Summary: Now complete! Tommy plans a Ranger Reunion, including ALL teams. People meet, get to know one another, one thing leads to another...r&r. Thanks!
1. Catching Up

Rainbow of Friendship

A/N: I haven't seen any version of Power Rangers in about eleven years, since just after Kimberly left the show, so I really don't know what really happened in the remaining incarnations. I have done a little studying on it, but if I make a mistake with an event or a battle or something, don't chew me out, just let me know and I will work to correct it. Other than that, feel free to r&r. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any incarnation, episode, or character from the Power Rangers. That right belongs to Saban, I think. Anyway, not me. I do, however, own a few characters of my own making from this story.

3rd Person POV

June 28, 2006

The tall, dark-haired man earned many approving glances from appreciative females around the room as he came through the door of the popular hangout. Unfortunately for them, Dr. Tommy Oliver, PhD, is completely unaware of how he looks. Making his way across the room, he caught the attention of the cheerful, friendly man wiping down the bar.

"Tommy! Is that you?"

"Ernie? Great to see you, man! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I own this place, remember? That memory of yours still giving you problems or something?" the older man joked.

"No, I knew you owned the Juice Bar. I just thought you had sold it to volunteer in South America."

"I did, and caught malaria while I was at it. When I got out of the hospital, I decided I missed this place too much to stay away. Luckily, Lt. Stone isn't as into the food business as he thought he might be, and sold the Juice Bar back to me for the same amount he bought it for." Ernie explained.

Tommy chuckled. "Well, that's great, Ernie! I'm glad to see you back here; the Juice Bar just wouldn't be the same without you."

"I'm glad you think so. So, what have you been up to? Still racing cars?" Ernie asked.

"No, actually," Tommy shook his head, "actually, I teach high school science."

"Science! When…how…Where did that come from?" Ernie stuttered.

"OK, let me explain…" For the next half hour, Tommy sketched in as much as he could about his Master's and Doctorate programs, his time with Anton Mercer, the island exploding, finishing his degree in Paleontology, and finally getting the job at Reefside High School.

When he had finished, Tommy looked up at Ernie, who had gone white. "Wow, Tommy. I never would have thought…I mean, you were a great kid and all, but…and now you're a…a teacher. Wow."

"Yeah, wow. Sometimes I still don't believe it, and I've been doing it for two years." Tommy laughed. "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Ernie glanced sideways at Tommy. "So I guess your closet must be quite the rainbow, huh?"

Tommy regarded Ernie, choosing his words carefully. "What do you mean, Ernie?"

Looking around to be sure they weren't overheard, Ernie replied, "Well, look at you, first green, then white, then red, and now – if your clothing is any indication – black. Going right through the ranger rainbow."

Now it was Tommy's turn to be white. "How...when…who…?"

"Who told me?" Tommy nodded. "Nobody. I figured with the way you guys wore the same colors everyday, and how _your_ clothing colors changed whenever there was a new guy or team around, and that you were constantly running off at the drop of a hat…it was just easy to put together, that's all."

_Oh, great_, Tommy thought. _If Ernie figured it out so easily, I wonder if anyone else knows, too._

Ernie saw Tommy's white face and surmised correctly what Tommy was thinking. "Hey, Tommy. It wasn't that easy to figure out, really. I didn't even begin to suspect until after you had left, when it corresponded with the Green Ranger leaving, and when you came back right when the White Ranger joined the team. No one else even suspects, I swear."

Tommy looked visibly relieved. "Thanks, Ernie. You worried me for a minute there."

Ernie laughed. "Hey, no problem. Tommy, not that it isn't great to see you, but what exactly are you doing in Angel Grove, anyway? Reefside must be a couple hours away from here."

Tommy finally decided to take a seat on the barstool in front of him. "Well, initially, I came here for my parents' anniversary, but the party isn't until tonight, and Mom and Dad are out to lunch, so I figured I'd come here, kind of a blast-from-the-past type thing, I guess."

"Do you ever see any of your friends anymore?" Ernie asked.

"Well, sometimes I see Jason or Zack. We kept in touch more when they got back from Switzerland. Billy and I call each other or email, and it's the same with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Kat emails once a week with updates about her dancing, and calls on holidays and birthdays. And Kimberly…" he trailed off. Kimberly. His best friend. His teammate. The source of all his happiness and all his anguish. "Kimberly and I don't keep in touch that often. The last time we spoke to each other was at Trini's funeral." Tommy clipped out.

The funeral was another sore spot with him. Killed by a drunk driver. It shouldn't have been that way. After all she had done to promote peace and help save the planet, Trini had been killed because she was returning home late from college one night and some asshole had had too many beers to watch where he was driving. It still hurt, even after so many years.

"Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry. Trini was a great person." Ernie said, remembering the even-tempered Asian beauty.

"Yes, she was. Anyhow, this place reminds me so much of times way back when. Brings back a lot of memories." Tommy brushed off the feeling that something was not quite right, not as it seemed.

"I'm sure it does. Hey, I just got a great idea. Why don't you arrange a reunion with your friends? I'm sure you'd all love a chance to get caught up on what's going on with one another." Ernie suggested. "You could even invite all the other teams, if you wanted."

"Ernie, that's like 70 people!" Tommy exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how long it would take to plan a party for that many people? And where we would we hold it, anyhow?"

"Well, I don't know if you'll accept this, but I'd be more than willing to close down the Juice Bar for a day or two if you decided you wanted to have your party. I'll provide the food, too. No charge. For anything." He added, seeing the look on Tommy's face.

"Ernie, that's just not right. If we do this party, and you host it, I want to reimburse you for at least the cost of closing your business for us." Tommy argued.

"Nothing doing, Tommy. For everything you, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, and all your friends have done for this town and for this planet over the years, the least I can do is give you free food and a party location. It's my honor." Ernie replied. "Besides, I want to see everyone again, too. I haven't seen any of you in over ten years," he laughed.

"That still doesn't say when to have it. People have to make plans, have to get time off work. That takes time, too."

Ernie thought about it for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Hey, Tommy! Didn't you say you were going to your parents' anniversary party tonight?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's not for another couple hours, though. Why? Where are you going with this, Ernie?"

"I was just thinking. How long has it been since the very first ranger team was created?"

"Um...thirteen years the end of Aug—Ernie, you're a genius! We can have a ranger anniversary party! August is still two months away…long enough for people to get the time off work and to get here from their other planets, too!"

"Hey there! Can we get some service, please?" Two kids in black leather and heavy chains sat down at the end of the bar.

As Ernie went to help the two teenagers, Tommy planned some things out in his head. He had addresses at home for his teams, and the second Turbo and Space teams, but that was it. He could get more though, from the different rangers. He was sure that Billy would have a way to reach those rangers living on KO-35 and Mirinoi, and information could be gotten on all the others. Except for the Time Force and SPD teams. Being from the future, they might be a little harder to get a hold of. But he would figure it out. He had to.

"Those two. Don't they remind you of Bulk and Skull?" Ernie asked as he came back over.

"Yeah. I guess some things never change." Tommy replied. "Listen, Ernie, I should be getting back to my parents' house to get ready for the party, but let me think about this and plan a few things and get in touch with a few people before I call you with some firm plans and dates, OK?" Tommy asked.

"Sure. Just let me know when, and I'll clear my schedule."

"Great. Thanks, Ernie. I'll come in to talk some more tomorrow before I head home, and we can discuss this some more."

"Alright, see you then. And tell your parents I said 'Happy Anniversary'!" Ernie called as Tommy ran out the door.


	2. InterGalactic Communications

Rainbow of Friendship

June 30, 2006

Billy's POV

To: WCranston

From: FalconFlyer

Sent: June 30, 2006 08:36 AM

Hey Billy,

Sorry if this shouldn't have been sent to NASA, but you don't always get to your wolfman address right away, and I need help. I'm planning a big bash for us – a ranger anniversary reunion – for all the teams. Can you believe it's almost 13 years since Zordon called us to action? I guess time really does fly.

Ernie's helping with the location (I guess we weren't so great about hiding our identities back in the day, after all) and offered to help with food. Anyhow, is there any way to reach Andros on KO-35, or any of the rangers on Mirinoi? Also, I need to know if there's a way we can get a hold of the Time Force and SPD rangers. Can you help?

Later,

Tommy

I had to look over the email a second time to be sure I read everything correctly. A ranger reunion. This is sure to be an event to remember. I haven't seen anyone on the team in years, not since…

A tear slips unbidden down my cheek as I remember her. Kind, compassionate, spiritual, calm, composed, athletic, beautiful inside and out. That's my Trini. I say _my_ Trini because she is mine – or she may have been, if not for one fateful night.

I need to get out of this mindset before I begin crying right here in the research laboratory. That would be a sight to see, I'm sure. Dr. William Cranston, with a BS in Astrophysics, an MS in Microbiology, a PhD in Molecular Biology and one in Nuclear Physics – a literal Rocket Scientist – crying over something that happened more than five years ago.

I read over Tommy's message again and sigh. Then an idea pops into my head. Maybe – just maybe – there is a way I can reach the rangers on Mirinoi. If I can tap into their communications system on Terra Venture, then perhaps I can contact one of the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Reaching KO-35 and Andros will be a bit more difficult, however. I have never met Andros, and am not very familiar with his planet. For that matter, I have never met any of the rangers on Mirinoi, either, but I know and have spoken to someone who has: Bulk. Maybe one of my Aquitian friends will be able to help with the Andros situation.

After composing and encrypting my message, I send it off to Cestro on Aquitar and lean back, remembering that eventful afternoon when Zordon changed not only my life, but the lives of four of my best friends…

_**Billy:** A fully sentient, multi-functional automaton!_

…

_**Jason: **Who are you?_

_**Kimberly:** Like, **what** are you?_

_**Zordon:** My name is Zordon. I'm an inter-galactic being caught in a time warp._

_**Alpha:** And my name is Alpha 5._

_…_

_**Jason:** Hey guys. He chose **us** to save the universe. I say we do it._

_**Zack: **You guys, you don't even know what you're saying. We were talking to a giant, floating **head**!_

_…_

_**Jason:** Remember what Zordon said? We lift these things to the sky and we'll become the Power Rangers. Let's do it!_

_**Zack:** Mastodon!_

_**Kimberly:** Pterodactyl!_

_**Billy:** Triceratops!_

_**Trini:** Saber-Toothed Tiger!_

_**Jason: **Tyrannosaurus! Back off, Fang-Face!_

_**Zack:** The good guys are here!_

_**Billy:** Get off our planet!_

_**Trini:** 'Cause we're the Power Rangers!_

_**Kimberly:** And we're not backing down! Hi-ah!_

_…_

_**Jason:** Yeah, alright! I'm in!_

_**Zack:** Me too!_

_**Billy:** Affirmative!_

_**Trini:** You can count on me!_

_**Kimberly:** I don't know, you guys. I mean, the outfits **are** cool and everything, but my hair gets all tangled up in the helmets…I don't think I can do it._

_**Trini:** Kimberly!_

_**Jason: **No!_

_**Alpha:** Kimberly, no!_

_**Kimberly: **Not!_

_**Everyone laughs**_

_**Alpha:** Circuit over-load! Circuit over-load! Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi!_

_**Kimberly:** Hey, calm down! Don't blow a fuse! You guys, I was just kidding!_

_**Alpha:** Oh, humor. What a concept!_

_**Everyone laughs again**_

_**All:** Power Rangers!_

_…_

I smile at the memories of that day, then get back to the problem at hand…how to tap into Terra Venture's communications bay. Deciding it would be better to continue that particular problem at my home, where inquiring minds won't meddle, I make a mental note to myself to reconfigure my home software systems to handle messages from other planets, and turn to my computer as it chimes the alert that I have a message from my superior.

Later that day, safely ensconced in my large home office, I grab myself a beer from the mini refrigerator I keep fully stocked in here, and sit down at my desk. It's going to be a long night, but at least it's Friday, so I have the next few days to tinker with this. I rework the wiring in my computer, add a couple computer chips I have from my time living on Aquitar, toast the hard drive, rebuild the memory, and create a voice mail system able to withstand inter-galactic messages. Finally finished, I grab another beer and head to the kitchen to see what the housekeeper left me to eat.

'Beep Beep Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep' the computer chimes. Looking up from the book I was reading, I make my way to the desk and see a reply from Cestro there.

To: William Cranston

From: Cestro

My friend,

Am I to understand correctly: that our friend Tommy is planning a reunion for all the rangers? Unfortunately, my team and I will most likely be unable to attend…we have been off of Aquitar for much of this cycle and cannot leave again. However, you asked about reaching KO-35. It is a good thing that my race is very friendly with the people of KO-35. I can reach Andros and have him get in touch with you, if you would like.

Good luck in this venture, and in the words of your Zordon: May the power protect you.

Always,

Cestro

I smile at the message, especially the last line, then sigh when I realize that I won't be seeing them at the reunion. I type my response, including the information about the voice mail system I have created and installed, encrypt it, and send it off. I have found that the only way to send a message to my friends on Aquitar is to encrypt the message. It ensures that no evil overlord bent on world domination can decipher who I am and what I am saying.

It is now well past two in the morning, and I decide that I have done enough work for the evening. I bank the fire, turn off the computer, shut the light off, lock my front door, and head up to bed. I'll continue this tomorrow.

The next morning, after a jog and a workout (I know…Jason and Tommy would be so proud), I shower and make my way back down to my office, grabbing a bagel and lox on the way. I settle in at my desk and begin my task of connecting with the people of Mirinoi. Finally, about two hours later, I hear a couple of faint voices.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" I ask into the microphone I have connected to my computer.

"Is someone there? Identify yourself!" says a decidedly female voice.

"Karone! There you are!" I hear a man say in the background.

"Karone?" I ask. "Are you a Galaxy Ranger, Karone?"

"He knows who we are!" she says. "How can that be?"

"My name is Billy Cranston. I am from Earth. I need to speak with you," I reply.

"Billy Cranston…you are friends with Tommy, aren't you?" asks the man.

I shake my head. How can they…how can they know who Tommy is? "Yes, I am. I was the Blue Morphin' Ranger. Tommy and I were teammates."

"I am the Red Space Ranger, Andros. Tommy is a good man."

"Andros! I am glad to speak to you, as well! I had just asked Cestro on Aquitar to get a hold of you on KO-35. What are you doing on Mirinoi?" I ask.

"I am visiting my sister, Karone. Who, to answer your previous question, is the Pink Galaxy Ranger," he adds.

"Great! Now I can just tell you both at the same time. Tommy asked me to get in touch with you to inform you that he is planning a Ranger Anniversary Reunion party, and that you and your respective teams are invited."

"When is this party?" asks Karone. "If it is very near, we cannot possibly make it in time."

"Tommy thought of that. It won't be for another couple of months. He wants to center it around the anniversary of our team's call to action, which is August 28."

"We will have to check with our teams and our leaders. Is there some way we can get a hold of you between now and then to make plans?" Andros inquires.

I give him the information for my new, improved system, and smile once more. A Ranger Reunion party. This will be an event to remember.

A/N Unfortunately, the system isn't letting me post the emails in actual email address format, so we just have to use our imaginations as to what their full email addresses are. Thanks!


	3. LongTime Buddies

Rainbow of Friendship

July 4, 2006

Jason's POV

Bbbrrriiiinnnnngggg! I groan as I roll over and slap at my alarm clock. I have the next three days off…why did I set it again? Then it all comes back to me and I sit straight up, finally turning off the offending timepiece. Today's the 4th of July, and Billy's flying in from Houston in an hour and a half to spend the next couple of days with Zack, Angela, and me. I climb out of bed and make my way into the bathroom to begin my day.

Once I've freshened up, I head into the kitchen to find something to eat. As I pass my computer, I decide to fire up the machine so that I can check my mail once I've eaten. I hear the familiar "You've Got Mail" come from the speakers, and shake my head when I read that it's from Tommy.

"What's that boy up to now?" I ask myself. I click open the email, begin to read, and laugh.

To: RedTyrannoDragon, BlueWolfman, MastadonMaster, HungryApe, FrogPrince, NinjaBear, WindChaser1, MountainBlaster, DuneStar1

CC: RedLightning2, WindRescue2, StarRacer2, ThunderLoader2, RedPyroMan, TForce1, QRexman, RedRex, CeraTops, PteraScream, WhiteDragon

From: FalconFlyer

Mon, July 3, 2006 20:57PM

You are cordially invited to

The 1st Annual Power Ranger Reunion

A week-long event taking place

August 26-September 3, 2006

Angel Grove Youth Center and Ernie's Juice Bar

Angel Grove, CA

Come see where it all began!

Please RSVP by August 15

Hi guys,

Well, you've read it right: we're having a party! Red Rangers, if you can get me contact info for your teammates not already listed in this email, it would be greatly appreciated. Also, if any of you from Angel Grove know of a place around there large enough to house everyone for a week, could you send me that information as well? I've asked Ernie, but he doesn't seem to know any place.

Thanks,

Tommy

A Ranger Reunion. This is gonna be great! I hear a knock at the door and get up to answer it as the door swings open on its own.

"Jase? You here, bro?" asks my long-time friend and brother-in-arms, Zack Taylor. Then he sees me by the computer. "Yo, Jase, let's go! We gotta get to the airport 'fore Billy's plane gets there! Come on, man!"

"Just a sec, Zack. Did you check your email last night, or this morning?"

"Nah. Angela and I had dinner out last night…didn't get back till late, and I just barely had enough time this morning to get showered and shaved before I came over here. Why, man? What's up?" he says as he wanders over to my computer.

I laugh again. "Read that message from Tommy. He sent it to you, too, so there's nothing personal in it…just read it," I add as I see the look on his face. Then Zack's laughing, too.

"Yo, if anyone can pull off a ranger bash, it's the 'Greatest Ranger Ever'. That Tommy. Did you reply?"

"Not yet. I'll send a reply back when we get here later with Billy. I still have to look up Kim's address. She's not listed there, so I assume he doesn't have her contact info."

"Or he wants someone else to send it for him." Zack adds darkly. "I never did understand what went wrong with those two. They seemed so perfect in high school."

I usher Zack out the door of my apartment and down the stairs. We climb into a cab, and I tell the cabbie, "JFK Airport, please," before answering Zack's ranting. "Hey, bro. Tommy and Kim's high school relationship was just that: a high school relationship. We can't all be like you and Angela and be lucky enough to marry our childhood sweethearts, now can we?" I tease. "Best to let them work things out for themselves."

"Billy! Great to see you, bro! How you been?" I ask as Zack and I hug our "baby brother".

"I've been well. Keeping busy at work, but that's all part and parcel of the job, I suppose." Billy answered.

"Well, we've got news." Zack put in. "Tommy's planning a ranger reunion party for later this summer. He's trying to get in touch with all the teams so they can come."

"Yes, I know. He sent me a message a few days back, asking me to try and get a hold of the rangers on KO-35 and Mirinoi so that they can be invited, too." He replied.

My head snaps up at that. "And how's that going? It can't be easy."

"Well, I reconfigured my computer to accept messages from other galaxies, then tapped into communications on Mirinoi, and ended up getting a hold of Andros and Karone. I informed them of the plan, and they spoke to the Lost Galaxy Team. Yesterday I was flooded with messages from Andros, Karone, Damon, Leo, Kendrix, Maya, and Kai. They are all coming, as are their Commander Stanton, High Commander Renier, and Alpha 6. The only one I have yet to hear from is Zhane. I assume that is because Andros is still on Mirinoi and hasn't seen him yet."

"Wow, bro. Now that's some serious weekend overtime!" Zack jokes as we pile into a cab. "Uh, I hope you guys don't mind, but I kinda promised Angela we'd pick up some stuff at the store while we were out. We already have the burgers and dogs, we just need some chips, beer, and soda."

Later that night, after the barbecue and fireworks, Billy and I head home to my apartment. I let him in, grab us a couple beers, and begin rooting through some boxes.

"What are you doing, Jase?" Billy asks as he sits down in my one comfortable chair. "What are you looking for?"

"Tommy sent everyone an email today, 'officially' inviting us to the reunion. However, he doesn't have Kimberly's address, and he asked me to get it for him. Aha! Here it is…nope, that's not it." I throw the paper down and continue rooting around.

"Do you mind if I use your phone for a sec?" Billy asks.

"What, oh, no…go ahead. It's on the counter, there. Here it…nope, that's not it, either. Where is it? I know I have it!"

"Uh, Jason? You may want to pay attention." I look up as Billy turns on my speakerphone, dials a series of numbers, and waits for the phone to be picked up on the other end.

"BioTech Industries, Dr. Hart speaking," comes a distracted voice on line.

"Now what are you doing working on the 4th of July, Kimberly Hart? I know they gave you today and tomorrow off – you told me so yourself."

"Billy! I'm so glad to hear from you. I know…I shouldn't be working, but I have no life, what can I say? Far cry from the Kimberly you were once friends with, isn't it?" She sounds a little sad as she says that, and I realize that I'm sad for her. Then I realize that I never knew she was a doctor of anything. Just how long had we been out of each other's lives, anyway?

"Kimberly, you will always be my friend, no matter how unsocial you become. And there is someone here with me who I know feels the same." Billy looks at me, and I take that as my cue to start talking.

"Hey, there baby sis. How's it hangin'?"

"Jason? What are you doing in Houston? Oh, I don't even care – it's so good to hear you!" Kimberly is practically squealing at this point, nearly back to her old self.

"I'm actually not in Houston. Billy came to New York to spend the holiday with Zack, Angela, and me. I needed to get a hold of you, so Billy called you. When did you become a doctor? And what of?" I ask.

"I got my PhD in 2003. My field is Paleobotany. When did you and Zack move to New York?" she counters.

"We moved here in 2000, right after Zack and Angela got married. He was accepted to the New York Police Department at the same time that I was accepted into the Fire Department here. We didn't even know the other was here until we ran into each other on 9/11."

"What? Are you guys OK? I saw the footage and heard some horror stories of people in the towers. You weren't in one of them, were you? Of course they weren't, Kimberly. He wouldn't be talking to you if he were in the towers when they were hit…"

"Whoa, slow down, Kim. No, neither Zack nor I were in the towers when they were hit. We were called in later to help with the clearing of Ground Zero."

"Oh, that's good." She sounded relieved. "What did you need to get a hold of me for?" she asked.

"Um…how would you feel if I told you that there was planning in the mix for a big ol' ranger bash?"

"Really? That's so great! Just let me know when and where, and I'm there!" she pronounces.

"Well, actually, it's being put on by Tommy. If I can get your email address from you, I'll send it off to him, and he can send you the particulars. How's that sound?"

"Oh, well…ok. It's PteraFireCrane," she replies. "Don't you have my address? We haven't been **that **out of loop from each other, have we?"

"No, I have your address somewhere. I just changed mine, so I don't have it listed in my new address book, but I do have it written somewhere." I stop talking when I hear her laughing at me. "What is so funny, Little Sister?" I ask, indignant.

"You...you sound just like Tommy. Instead of helping him with his memory problem, I think you caught it!" she giggled. "Listen, guys, I hate to do this, but I really have to get back to my specimen. Tell Tommy I look forward to hearing from him." She hung up before I got a chance to even say goodbye. Oh, well. If they have issues, they need to work them out for themselves. I move to the computer, send off the address to Tommy, shut the computer off, then Billy and I move off to our respective rooms. The next two months can't go by fast enough for me.

A/N So we're going to switch it around so that they all have the same email provider and only have to put in their screennames to contact each other. I know, that with the number of rangers there are, that it would be unlikely they **all** use the same provider, but that's the way it's going to be.


	4. Talking

Rainbow of Friendship

July 10, 2006

3rd Person POV

Kimberly sat at her computer, idly munching on a bag of trail mix she had brought from home, working up the courage to email Tommy. She got his message on the fifth, the same message that had been sent to Jason and the others. She knew of a place large enough to house everyone that would be at the party…she just didn't know how well it would be received.

Her musings were brought to an abrupt halt when her computer chimed that one of her contacts was currently online. Looking over, she saw that it was Tommy and sighed. "Oh, well. No time like the present, I guess," she murmured to herself before straightening up, slipping on her glasses, and turning to the monitor.

**PteraFireCrane:** Tommy, can we talk?

**FalconFlyer:** Kimberly? Sure, I guess. What's up?

**PteraFireCrane:** I got your email the other day.

**FalconFlyer:** Oh, yeah? Are you coming? Please say you will.

**PteraFireCrane:** Yes, I'm coming. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though.

**FalconFlyer:** Well, then, what is it? You're not concerned about it being awkward, are you? Because, honestly, I forgot all about the letter until just now.

**PteraFireCrane:** No, it's not about the letter, either, although that's another matter that we will have to discuss. I have a few questions for you about your letter. That can wait, though. What I wanted to talk to you about was the request you made for a place for everyone to stay.

**FalconFlyer:** Do you know somewhere?

**PteraFireCrane:** Yeah, I just…I don't know how say this.

**FalconFlyer:** Kim, come on. You're scaring me here. What's the matter?

**PteraFireCrane:** The Command Center.

**FalconFlyer:** Our old Command Center? As in Zordon and Alpha and Viewing Globe, Command Center?

**PteraFireCrane:** Yes. It's large enough to house everyone.

**FalconFlyer:** I don't know how to break it to you, Kim, but the Command Center was destroyed when we lost our Ninjetti Powers. We moved into the Command Chamber, but even that was destroyed.

**PteraFireCrane:** I restored it.

**FalconFlyer:** How? When?

**PteraFireCrane:** A couple years ago. Right after I finished Grad School, actually. I used the money from the Pan Globals and the Olympics in 1996. It had been sitting in an account for years, just waiting for me to do something with it. When Kat told me about the Command Center, then later Command Chamber being destroyed, I knew what I wanted to do with it.

**FalconFlyer:** You keep in touch with Kat?

**PteraFireCrane:** I keep in touch with everyone, except you, Tommy. I figured, after your letter, that you wouldn't want to speak to me. Anyhow, I called up our "resident" architect, Adam Park, and computer techie, Billy Cranston, to help me with construction and building planning. We finished it last November.

**FalconFlyer:** Adam and Billy never said anything to me.

**PteraFireCrane:** They never said anything to anyone. I asked them not to.

**FalconFlyer:** Why?

**PteraFireCrane:** I didn't want it going around that the former Pink Ranger was creating a Command Center for no particular reason. It might create suspicion among, not only ranger teams, but also the current baddie. It was just easier to keep it a secret.

**FalconFlyer:** I see. And I understand. Can I see it?

**PteraFireCrane:** Sure. When are you going to be in Angel Grove next?

**FalconFlyer:** Um…the 20th. My mom's birthday.

**PteraFireCrane:** How about I pick you up at your parents' place the next morning, say, around ten? We'll drive up there, look around, and you can tell me if it's what you're looking for.

**FalconFlyer:** Sounds good. See you then.

**PteraFireCrane:** Yeah. Night, Tommy.

**FalconFlyer:** Night, Kim.

FalconFlyer has signed off.

Kimberly breathed a big sigh of relief, signed off, and turned the computer off. Rising out of her chair, she absently picked up the now-empty trail mix bag and threw it away. She took off her lab coat, replaced it with her suit coat, and left her office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

July 20, 2006

Tommy put the finishing touches on his gel-spiked hair, slipped on his leather bomber jacket, and headed downstairs to wait for Kim to arrive.

"Hey, there, son. Got a hot date?" Andrew Oliver looked over his newspaper and took in his son's appearance.

"Now, Drew. Leave the poor boy alone," his mother intervened.

"'The poor boy' is nearly thirty and a PhD. He can handle himself, Jan."

"OK, you guys. I am right here. I am going out for a few hours with a friend, and yes, she is a woman, but no, this is not a date. Kimberly is coming over in a few minutes and we're going to look at some property she owns." Tommy stepped in.

"Kimberly, eh? Re-igniting that old flame, there, Tommy?" Drew joked.

Tommy opened his mouth to answer, just as the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell!" Tommy said as he moved to answer the door. What met him once he had accomplished that task knocked the wind from him. Kimberly – his own beautiful, vibrant Kimberly – dressed sedately in a black pencil-thin skirt with matching jacket and a pale pink silk blouse with white pinstripes, her beautiful caramel hair pinned smoothly into a perfect French twist.

"Hi, Tommy. Are you ready?" Kimberly asked, giving him time to collect himself.

"Uh, yeah. Just a sec…I forgot my wallet. Be right back." With that, he turned around and dashed back up the stairs, leaving Kimberly and his parents staring at each other. It was Kimberly that broke the silence.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Mrs. Oliver. This is for you," she stated, handing over a large, flat, perfectly-wrapped package.

"Why, thank you, dear. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. It's not much, anyway. Just something that I had always meant to give you and never thought of it, until the other day. I hope you like it," she added.

"Why don't you open it, Mom? That way Kimberly can watch you open it, and I don't have to play phone tag between the two of you." Tommy kidded.

"OK." She carefully undid the wrapping, to reveal a beautiful painting of herself and her husband with Tommy, the day they brought him home from the agency. Tommy was about three months old at the time. The painting captured perfectly the love emanating from the two older Olivers to the baby.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Janet turned to Kimberly and said, "It's beautiful, Kimberly. Did you paint this?"

"Yeah. Tommy gave me the photo on our first anniversary. I painted this a couple months later. Like I said, I always intended to give it to you, I just never got around to it, I guess."

"I love it." She went to hug the younger woman. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kimberly smiled.

"Come on, Kim, let's go." Tommy ushered her out the door. "So where exactly is this new Command Center, anyway?" Tommy asked after they had climbed into Kimberly's Expedition.

"Right where the old one was." Kimberly replied. "I didn't think I had the right to tamper with what worked, so Adam, Billy, and I just cleared all the rubble from the original and built right there. You can't beat the view, or the privacy."

"That is true. Kim-"

"Yeah, Tommy?" She glanced at her mirrors before heading off the road and onto the path that would take her up to the crags surrounding the Command Center.

"The other day, when we were chatting, you mentioned that we needed to talk about the letter." Tommy took a deep breath before going on. "Now seems as good a time as any, so about the letter, I mean, I guess what I want to say is-"

"Tommy, stop. I don't need any explanations, and I don't want any excuses, so can we just forget about it and move on? Be friends?" Kimberly asked.

"Excuses? Explanations? From me? What are you talking about?" Tommy looked confused and a little hurt by that statement.

"We're here. And it looks like Billy is, too. Wonder what he's doing here." Kimberly had managed to stop outside a gorgeous stone building that actually looked like a Tudor Manor from the outside. Parked next to Kim's SUV was a light blue sedan.

"This is Billy's car?" Tommy asked. "I'm not surprised. Billy always was a straightforward kind of guy."

"Actually, he drives a luxury car. A Lexus, I think. This is just so he can 'travel' here without having to buy a ticket all the time. It's kind of like his old bug from back in the day." Kimberly explained, as she opened the massive front door. "So, what do you think? Hi, Billy."

"Hi, Kim, Tommy. What are you guys doing here?" Billy looked up from his work on a control panel and watched his friends enter the room.

Kimberly answered while Tommy wandered around the Command Center. "I was about to ask you the same question, but to answer you, Tommy needs a place to house everyone for our reunion. I offered the Command Center. It's large enough, comfortable, and there is something for everyone."

"I see. I'm here doing my monthly check-up on the computer systems. Looks like everything's in order for now. Call me if you need me, OK? Bye, Tommy." Billy left, whistling a tune Kimberly vaguely recognized as one of Trini's favorite songs.

"OK, so what's going on, Kim? So far, I only see what looks like a better version of our old Command Center. There isn't room for anyone to sleep here." Tommy said.

"Tommy, only what's above the ground looks like our old Command Center. The rest of the building is underground, and quite extensive. Would you like to see it?" Kimberly gestured to a small doorway in the back, half hidden by his original Green Ranger Costume.

"Yes, I would."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three hours later, after examining the remaining thirteen floors – including kitchen, gym, medical center, rec room, laboratories, basketball courts, pool room, library, and four floors of apartment-like living spaces – Kimberly and Tommy left the Command Center, Tommy pausing on the step while Kimberly locked up.

"So how many people do you have confirmed?" Kimberly asked as she and Tommy climbed back into the SUV.

"32, including you and me. 33 if you count Alpha 6." Tommy replied automatically. "Once I get a final head count, can I email you a list of names, so you can assign roommates?"

"Sure. I'll work on it for a few days, then send it back for approval."

"Thanks. Kim…earlier, you said something that I didn't quite get. You said you didn't need explanations and you didn't want excuses. What for?"

"For the letter you sent me. The one where you said I was 'like a sister' to you, and that you had found someone else. Kind of sounded like a double standard to me…I mean, you wouldn't say you had 'found someone else' to your **real** sister, so I didn't understand that, but-"

Tommy interrupted her. "Kimberly, I **never** sent you a letter breaking up with you. You sent **me** a letter saying that you considered me your brother and you had found someone else." He stated.

"I did not!" Kimberly replied, indignant.

"You did. In fact," he looked hurt. "You sent it to the Youth Center, where Adam got it for me, and I had him read it out loud to me while I was busy."

Kimberly's face went white. "Oh my God…"

"You remembering this?" Tommy asked, not a little bitter.

"I remember this, but not what you were saying. The same thing happened to me. I got a letter from you, at the gym, where I was practicing a routine. I had a teammate read your letter out to me, then proceeded to fall off the beam and hit my head again. Tommy, I never sent you a letter like that, and all my letters to you were sent to your home, anyhow." She noted his stricken look. "And I take it from the look on your face that all your letters to me were sent to the dorms."

Tommy nodded. "Who would do a thing like that?" he asked.

"I don't know, Tommy. And I don't think it really matters. I mean, it's ten years in the past – there's not much we can do about it now."

"So what do we do…pretend it never happened?" Tommy yelled. "I'm pissed, Kim! Someone deliberately sabotaged our relationship!"

"Tommy! It's in the past. We move on and work on the friendship that we have," she soothed. "Don't let it get to you like that, or whoever did it will win. We just have to move on."

"What if I don't want to move on? What if I want you?" he asked suddenly.

"In that case, I suggest we get to know one another as we are now – the responsible, caring adults that we have become – and see where it takes us." She smiled at him, that thousand-megawatt smile that he had always loved.

"How? When? I live in Reefside, and you live….I don't even know where."

"We have a very good opportunity right in front of us," she replied. Then, looking at him, "The reunion, Tommy. We'll have an entire week without jobs or bad guys to interfere. An entire week to get to know one another."

"Yeah…a whole week." He grinned. "Sounds great."


	5. Meetings and Messages

Rainbow of Friendship

July 28, 2006

Billy's POV

One month. That's all the time I have to find the Time Force, SPD, and Mystic Force teams before the party. One month. Less than one month, actually – 29 days. Mystic Force should really be my first priority, since they live in our time. The others can find out the day before the RSVP date, put in their time requests, and come back to whatever day they want.

With that thought in mind, I make my way to my office, pulling a beer out of the mini fridge on my way. If memory serves correctly, the current evil mastermind is focused on the town of Briarwood. "Figures, these things always happen in California," I mutter to myself before setting myself to task. Since I don't know the names of the rangers at the moment, I'm going to have to travel to Briarwood to find them. Since this doesn't qualify as "official" ranger business, I'm going to have to book a flight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm glad I told the boys in Houston that I was taking a long weekend,_ I think to myself. _This might take awhile._ I arrived in Briarwood an hour ago and just entered my hotel room. Now my plan was to find the hotspot in town and wait there. From all I know of Ranger teams, one thing they all have in common is a favorite hangout. For us it was the Youth Center. I'm sure there is something like that here, as well.

Walking through town, I find what I have been looking for: a hip rock-and-roll-themed hideaway called Rock Porium. I enter, and suppress the urge to laugh at the scene unfolding before me. A man, dressed like he just walked off the set of "That 70's Show" stood scowling and yelling at a young lady dressed in pink and a boy in green. The picture made me smile, thinking of the two friends of mine with those colors – I hope they work things out soon.

"Vida!" 70's man shouted. "How many times do I gotta tell you to get back to your booth? You're a DJ! That's what I pay you for! And Xander, don't you be bothering her, either. I've got an appointment across town. I'll be back later." With that, he turned and stormed out the door.

"What up with Toby today, Vi?" asked a long-haired girl dressed in blue, that was obviously her sister.

"What's up with Toby any day, Mad? Toby's Toby. He's just…weird." Vida replied. Then she spotted me. "Hey there. Welcome to Rock Porium. You new in town?"

"Actually, I'm visiting some colleagues." I look over the girl, and her green-clad friend – who was now sitting at a table with three other teens, including the girl called "Mad" – and take in the colors. Pink, Green, Yellow, Blue (a girl blue?), and Red – we just need a black, and it would almost be like old times.

"Oh, yeah? Who are they? Maybe one of us knows them and can point you in the direction to find them," the boy in red called out.

"I think I just found them." Glancing around to make sure there was no one else in the establishment, I continued. "My name is Dr. William Cranston. My friends call me Billy, and you can do the same. I live in Houston, TX, but am originally from Angel Grove, CA. My color of choice is blue." Gesturing to the navy blue dockers and light blue button-down I was wearing, I add, "Obviously." Then I sit at their table and wait for the news to sink in.

The green one, Xander, spoke up first. "You can't be who we think you just told us you are. Can you?"

"I originally followed after the Triceratops. When he was taken from me, I switched to Unicorn. When even that failed, I was given the Ninjetti Spirit of the Wolf." I hated speaking in riddles, but I had to make sure only a ranger would know what I was talking about.

"You're a ranger?" the one in yellow asked. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Not anymore. I was once, a long time ago."

The one in red came up. "I'm Nick Russell. I'm the Red Ranger, and I use the power of Fire and the Phoenix."

"Vida Rocca. Pink's my color, and I have the power of the Sprite – I can shape-shift and control wind gusts."

"I'm Madison Rocca. You and I have similar taste. I'm the Blue Ranger, and I have the power of water from the Mermaid."

"Name's Charlie Thorn. You can call me Chip. I'm the Yellow Ranger, and I control the power of lightning from the Garuda."

"And I'm Xander Bly. I wear green, with nature at my command from the Minotaur."

"So you're Mystic Force, huh?" I ask, after everyone had introduced themselves.

"All but one. Our mentor, Udonna, is the White Ranger. She has the power of Snow." Madison supplied. "But you have us at a disadvantage. We don't know what team you're from."

"I'm sorry. My team was the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." I answer.

"The original team? That's so awesome!" Chip shouts.

"Being any Ranger is pretty awesome. Think about it Chip," I decide to point out. "You're entrusted not only with the powers of your animals or forces, but with the lives and safety of everyone on the planet. That's pretty amazing."

"So dude…I mean, Billy," Nick corrects when he sees my face. "What are you doing in Briarwood? Obviously you didn't come here to check out the new big and bad, so what gives? Why travel all the way here just to tell us who you are?"

I straighten a little more. Show time. "Actually, I came to issue an invitation."

"An invitation? Like to a party? I'm there!" Vida declares.

"Yes, to a party. It's being hosted by my friend and teammate, Tommy Oliver. He was the original Green Ranger, then became the White Ranger. He was also the Red Zeo and Turbo Rangers, and – more recently – the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. He decided that we should all get together – as Rangers, friends, teammates, brothers-in-arms – call it what you will, he wanted us to meet and get to know people from other teams."

"When does this party take place? We have jobs and families to think about, you know," Xander said.

"I know. I do, too, remember? The party will be a week-long event, from August 26-September 3. Plenty of time for you to put in for time off from work, and to let your families know that you'll be taking a small trip." Unfortunately, I remember all-to-well the stories my friends and I had to give our parents when we had to go off. I cringe at the thought even now.

I glance at my watch. "I have to get back now. I have a phone call I'm expecting, but you can get me at the Briarwood Inn. I'll be there until Monday morning. If you decide you want to come, or not, let me know so we can make plans. If you still haven't decided by Monday, then here's my card. It has my cell phone number and my office number. You can reach me at either. RSVP date is August 15, OK?" The kids nod. "I'll see you later. Have a good day, guys."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

July 30, 2006

_Home at last!_ I think to myself as I unlock my front door and let myself in. The kids had all come to me the day after I met them and said that they would be at the reunion. They also said that their mentor, Udonna, and her assistant, Clare, would be coming as well.

I flicked on the light in my office and plopped down in the chair. Firing up my computer, I rooted through the mini fridge until I came up with a beer and a bag of grapes. I sat back down, opened my email, sent off a message to Tommy with the new attendees, and thought about the problem of the future rangers. How can I get invitations to them?

I remember the time Kimberly was taken into the past. She fell through a portal and ended up in 1880's Angel Grove. Granted, the portal was created by Zedd, but if he can make it, so can I, right? Maybe I could alter it so that it's just messages that go through the portal. I really don't feel up to taking another trip this weekend – especially since this weekend will end tomorrow for me.

I went down to my lab and worked on the device steadily until my stomach let me know that the grapes weren't enough sustenance. Groaning, I look at my watch and discover that I have been at this for more than four hours. Yeah, it's time for a meal. I head to the kitchen and set out the fixings for a French Dip sandwich.

Once I've eaten and gotten myself a water bottle, I head back into the lab and put the finishing touches on my device. It looks like a laptop, but has the capacity to send and receive messages from other times. Tommy had already gotten the email address for Jen – the Pink Time Force Ranger, if I remember correctly – from Wes, and the address for the Red SPD Ranger, Jack. I turn it on and open the message center for it. Here goes nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To: PinkFlyer, SPD1

From: BlueWolfman

Hello Jennifer and Jack,

I know that I am someone you have never met, so let me be brief. My name is Billy Cranston. I know you have both heard of my friend, Tommy Oliver. He is putting together a reunion party for all the Ranger teams, and yours are invited as well. It will be for the week of 08/26/2006-09/03/06. Please discuss this with your supervisors and teams and reply to this message no later than August 15, 2006 with a list of those who will be attending, and their colors.

Thank you so much for your time,

William Cranston

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Well, not much else I can do._ I sigh. _Might as well go to bed._ I leave the computer on, but shut off the light to the lab before making my way back upstairs. I stop off in my office to shut off the computer in there, when I notice a blinking light on my "Ranger" voice mail. I press the play button and wait for the message to come through, then laugh when I finally hear the voice on the line.

"B? This is Alpha 5. I am on Eltar, and Zhane is visiting me here. Andros and Karone found him and gave him the message about Tommy's party. I just wanted to let you know that I will be there, as Kimberly says, "with bells on". Oh, human expressions…what delights! Zhane says that he will be there, too. See you in a few weeks!"

Now laughing so hard I nearly cried, I pressed the save button, shut off the computer and the lights, locked the door, and went up to my bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, refreshed by my jog, workout, and shower, I run down to my lab to check the computer. Sure enough, there were two messages waiting for me.

- - - - - - -

To: BlueWolfman

From: SPD1

Billy,

Absolutely, we'll be there! The names that are coming are: Jack Landors (Red), Sky Tate (Blue), Bridge Carson (Green), Elizabeth Delgado (Yellow), and Sydney Drew (Pink). Unfortunately, none of the others will be able to join us.

Thanks,

Jack

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To: BlueWolfman

From: PinkFlyer

Hello,

We would all be honored to attend. Here are our names and colors.

Jennifer Scotts – Pink

Lucas Kendall – Blue

Katie Walker – Yellow

Trip Regis – Green

Alex Collins – Former Red

Captain Logan – Commander

Are Wes and Eric coming?

Jen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Morphinominal!_ That was everything on my list. Tommy wanted me to contact the Space and Galaxy Rangers, check. He wanted me to contact the SPD and Time Force Rangers, check. He wanted me to find the Mystic Force Rangers, check. I fire off a response to Jen that Eric and Wes were, indeed, coming, and pick up my cell and briefcase. I'm going to have to call Tommy in the car if I want to make it to work on time.

"Hey bro. What news?" Tommy asks after the first ring.

"Great news, Tommy. I sent you the message about the Mystic Force Rangers, and that they are all coming, right?"

"Yeah. Anything new?"

"I got a hold of both SPD and Time Force last night. Got their responses this morning."

"And? Wait a sec, let me get a pen and paper. OK, shoot."

"Jack, Sky, Bridge, Elizabeth, and Sydney will be coming from SPD. Jen, Lucas, Katie, Trip, Alex, and Captain Logan from Time Force."

"Hey, thanks Billy. That's really great, man. Now I just have to get an answer from Zhane, and I think that'll be everybody."

"I got an answer from Zhane last night on my way up to bed. He's coming, and he's bringing a friend." I had to smile. Alpha! I had missed my little automaton friend.

"Who?"

"Alpha."

Tommy laughed. "I already knew that Alpha 6 was coming, Billy."

"Not Alpha 6." I reply.

"Alpha 5? Our Alpha?" he asks, incredulous.

"Affirmative." I smile again. "It was actually Alpha, not Zhane, that called me."

"Man, this is awesome. Everyone's going to be there!"

"Yeah, almost," I choke out. "Listen, Tommy. I just pulled into NASA's parking lot, so I've got to go. I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Sure bro. And I'm sorry about my comment. You know she'll be there, too. So will Zordon."

"I know. Bye, Tommy."

"Don't work too hard!"

Leave it to Tommy to end with a comment that would have me laughing rather than crying. Boy, the next month can't pass fast enough.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N As previously stated, I haven't seen an episode of PR in over ten years, so if the Mystic Force team wouldn't have spoken like this, I apologize, I've never seen even a glimpse of the show. But, I am working on seeing at least one episode of every season so that I can get a feel for how the characters really are. Thanks!


	6. Plots

Rainbow of Friendship

August 15, 2006

3rd Person POV

She was so cold. And hungry. They only fed her once a day here, and then the food was horrible. As an active person, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up with this much longer. She needed food – real food – and exercise. She'd been chained to this wall for she didn't know how long. She couldn't even remember how she came to be here…she had been driving home one night, blacked out, and woke up here. How many days, weeks, or months ago was that? She couldn't remember. She sighed as she heard the footsteps outside the door. That could only mean that they were back to torture her some more.

They entered the room and grinned evilly at her. At least, **she** was grinning evilly. She couldn't tell if he was or not, she could only assume.

"This is going to be even better than I thought," he said. "Your little Power Brat friends are playing into my plan before I have even formed it. They'll all be together in a matter of weeks. What happens when you pit the Power Rangers against the greatest evil minds in the universe?"

"Fried Alien?" she quipped. "Seriously, you don't think you could actually win against them, do you? Even if you kill all the current rangers," her gut clenched at the thought, but it was always possible, "there will always be someone around to pick up the mantle. You will lose!"

"Silence! We will win this! The others are on their way here, and then we will hatch the egg that Ivan Ooze is in, and watch the Power Brats get squashed like bugs! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Oh, and when that day comes, my dear, you will join us in the throne room to watch your friends die. Have a pleasant evening." They left the room again, and she released the breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Suddenly, she felt the impact of his words. They were going to kill the Power Rangers! Most of the teams had lost or given up their powers, and those that still had them couldn't fight ALL the aliens! Frantically, she tugged at the chains that still held her to the wall. She had to get loose, she had to warn the Rangers!

After struggling for the next hour and a half, she slumped against the wall. It was no use. She couldn't break free. And she didn't have anyway to get back to Earth once she did break free, anyway. Sighing, she thumped her head against the wall and felt the tear that she didn't know was there fall onto her shirt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Sorry this chapter was so short, but wanted you to be warned that there would be a battle. Also, I know Ivan Ooze was killed in the movie, but I am strictly following the series, so in this story they have never met him, so he hasn't been hatched yet.


	7. Get Together

Rainbow of Friendship

August 25, 2006

Tommy's POV

Tomorrow. Finally, after two months of planning and endless phone calls, emails, and voice messages, the party is finally here. Man, I can't wait to see everyone again. Or to meet those teams that I haven't met yet. Chuckling, I realize that there's not too many of those. My musings are brought to an abrupt halt at the sound of my doorbell. Rising, I throw my soda can into the recycle bin and open the door. Zack, Angela, and Jason smile back at me before I'm bombarded with hugs and back slaps and handshakes from my brothers.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here today? Hi, Angela," I say as I kiss her cheek.

"Hi, Tommy. The boys here decided that they needed to come a day early to spend a little extra time with you. I came because Zack came, and to see if there was anything I could do to help get set up for tomorrow."

"Well, I can't think of anything at the moment, but tomorrow we'll have plenty to do, so I'll appreciate the help. I'm planning on leaving here at six to get to Angel Grove by eight. I hope that's OK with you guys."

"Sure, bro. Zack and I are used to late nights and early mornings. Comes with the jobs, you know." Jason laughed.

"Late nights? It's only eleven in the morning!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, man. That means that we still have another thirteen or fourteen hours of partying left to do before we have to hit the sack!" At this point Zack was doing a couple Hip-Hop Kido moves from back in high school. I had to laugh at the sight. That's when I spied Billy coming up the front steps. I run out and give him a hug and usher him into my living room, taking his suitcase from him.

"Well, I see that I'm not your first guest. Hi guys," Billy states.

"Yo, Billy man! What's up, Bro?" Zack and Jason run to hug their "little brother", then hang back so Angela can greet Billy, too.

"Hey, can anyone join this party or is it original Rangers only?" Turning around, I see Rocky, Adam, and Aisha grinning at me from the doorway.

"Hi guys. Come on in!" I shout, resigned to seeing all my old friends today rather than tomorrow. Another round of hugs and handshakes and introductions (for Angela's benefit) takes place before me. Where is everyone going to sleep?

"Room for three more?" comes a familiar voice from the doorway. There stood Kimberly, Katherine, and Tanya, struggling with **nine** suitcases and six carry-ons between them. The guys and I laugh, each of us taking a suitcase and hugging the girls, and we all troop into my living room, which is now a mass of suitcases, briefcases, carry-ons, and people.

"So, since I don't have any food in my kitchen, why don't we all head out to lunch?" I suggest. "I know a great Thai place." We all pick up our wallets – or purses – and head outside. Kimberly, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, and Angela all climb into Kim's Expedition, while Zack, Jason, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and I climbed into my Jeep.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yo, Tommy. What's the plan for this week?" Zack asked, around a mouthful of Pad Thai.

"Well, tomorrow we have the initial get-together at the Juice Bar. Kimberly and I are working on a couple of get-to-know-your-color-mates games, and I still have to figure out the menu for it, as well. I decided that just taking Ernie's business from him for a day was enough, so it's up to me to provide the food – and now you, since you were so adamant about coming a day early."

"If one or two of the girls want to join me in a shopping expedition this afternoon, we'll get a bunch of stuff for you. I still have to go grocery shopping today anyhow, to stock up the kitchen at the Command Center." Kimberly offered.

"I'll go."

"Thanks, Kat."

"OK, well Kim, just let me know when you're planning on going, and I'll give you some money for it."

"Absolutely not, Tommy. I have an account set up for supplies for the Command Center, and whatever we need to get for the party tomorrow is not going to put it over the top. I guarantee it."

"Well, then at least let me buy your lunch," I argued as the waitress brought up the ticket.

"Nope. I've got this one, Tom," Billy was already reaching for his wallet. Frustrated, I raised my hands in defeat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3rd Person POV

"Kim, I think we need to talk," Kat ventured, once they had dropped the other women back at Tommy's house and were headed towards the supermarket.

"What did you want to talk about, Kat?"

"I want to clear the air about Tommy, in case you had heard something that maybe you didn't want to."

"Kat, relax. I know what the rumors were about you and Tommy after I left, and I have to admit, when I got a letter signed from Tommy that he had found someone new, I wondered if it was you." Kim took a deep breath. "But later Aisha told me that you had just broken up with your boyfriend from Australia shortly after Tommy received what he thought was my letter, and that you two spent more time together as friends because of what you had both gone through. I don't blame you for that, and I don't hold it against you."

Katherine looked relieved. "Really, Kim?"

"Absolutely." She pulled into a parking space near the front of the store and jumped out. "Now let's stop with the guilt trip and go on a shopping trip!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3rd Person POV

Four hours and twenty carts of food later, the girls were back at the car, fitting the last two loads of bag-laden carts into the various seats and storage spaces like a jigsaw puzzle. "Geez, Kim, I'm glad that you own an expedition, otherwise we'd be making three trips to the grocery store!" laughed Katherine as she surveyed the stuffed vehicle. "What's the total damage on all this, anyhow?"

They had started out each grabbing a cart and, splitting their list in half, going their separate ways and filling their carts, meeting back at the checkout lane, paying for the groceries, loading it into the car, and starting again. They had done this ten times before finally reaching the end of their list.

Kim took out the receipts and did a quick figure in her head. "A little over eight thousand dollars," she replied.

"Man, you must love Tommy to spend that amount of money on food for him."

Tommy apparently had the same idea. "Holy shit, Kim!" he cried when he saw the bags piled on top of one another. "How much did you spend?"

"Tommy, you're planning a week-long get-together for 72 people. Did you think you could get by with a couple of beers and soda?" Kim retorted. "This is a perfectly acceptable amount of food for this many people for this length of time. Now," turning to the other men, "the bags on the middle seat stay here, and Kat and I will run the rest of these up to the Command Center to put them away."

"I'll come with you. I need to do my monthly computer check anyhow," Billy added.

"Great. We'll be back in about an hour. Aisha, can you start pulling apart the roast chickens that are in there? Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kim, come see this!" Billy called through the intercom.

"What's up, Bill?" she asked as she and Kat came up to the Command Center from the kitchen.

"Well, I added a tracker the last time I was here that will track a power source from anywhere in the galaxy. See this little cluster of colors here?" They nodded. "That's the group of us in Angel Grove. Now look over here." He pointed at another spot on his chart. "That's a Yellow Ranger. Not on the Earth," he added significantly.

"So Maya is traveling here before the rest of the Lost Galaxy team. Big deal," Kat said.

"That's not Maya. Maya's over here," he pointed again, this time at a smaller cluster of colors at the edge of the galaxy. "See, the Galaxy team is on their ship, and making their way here. So who's on the moon? And see this light? There's another power source that I can't identify with whoever this Yellow is."

Kimberly sighed. "I don't know, Billy. Maybe it's a fluke. Maybe your system needs tweaking." She looked at his face and laughed. "OK, maybe not. Look, let's just forget it for now, OK? We can work on it some more tomorrow when we move everyone into the rooms downstairs."

"Yeah, I'm sure there's an explanation for it. You'll find it. But not right now. My stomach is growling, and Kimberly is making dinner, so we have to get back to Tommy's!" Kat shouted.

Billy laughed. "OK, let's go. Are you guys done in the kitchen?"

"Yep, all done. Let's go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kim, that meal was great! I mean, where did you learn to cook like that?" Jason asked, once everyone had eaten their fill.

"Are you saying you didn't think I could cook in high school?" she smiled at his skeptical look. "Hey, you used to like my baked chicken!" She hit him. "And Tommy used to like my double chocolate raspberry brownies," she added.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about those. Are we gonna have them this week sometime?" Tommy turned hopeful eyes to her.

"I'm making them tonight for tomorrow's party," she laughed.

"Alright!"

"Hey, sis, you never answered my question," Jason pouted.

"I worked my way through college working for a caterer. After my first year, she let me handle the cooking, and it did really well. I continued working for her into Grad School. When I wasn't on location, that is."

Tommy looked at her. "What did you study in Grad School?"

"I have my PhD in Paleobotany," she replied.

"You're kidding, right?" Tommy asked.

"No, why?" she looked confused.

"I have my PhD in Paleontology." He laughed. "Is that ironic, or what?"

"Yeah, it is," she smiled.

"How did you get into Paleobotany?"

"I was in college, just intending to get a degree in Physical Education so that I could go to a gym to coach gymnastics or something, but found that I really liked my science classes. Especially Microbiology. So I majored in it. Then I stayed for my Master's and got that, in Botany. About that time, I met a Paleontologist by the name of Anton Mercer."

She didn't notice Tommy's pale faceas she continued her narrative, "Dr. Mercer got me interested in his field. So much, in fact, that once I graduated with my Master's, I decided to try for my PhD in Paleobotany. Dr. Mercer mentioned to me his plan to take a group of Paleontology students from various colleges to an island that he owned to do some research for their Doctorates, and that he had a spot for one Paleobotany student. I accepted, and followed his team to his island. I was working on the opposite side of the island of the Paleontologists, so I never met any of them, but I understand that they were all bright, talented young men."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Anyhow, I was collecting field samples of the plant life when I heard a rumble and felt an explosion. I had just enough time to run to the lagoon and swim out before I turned around and saw the entire island explode. I never saw Dr. Mercer again, or heard what happened to any of his students. I hope they're OK," she said quietly.

Tommy, tears streaming down his face, said, "One of them survived. The rest didn't escape unscathed. Anton became Mesogog, the Big Bad for the Dino Thunder team. One of his assistants, Terrance Smith, was found by Mesogog and rebuilt as a cyborg, Zeltrax."

Kimberly looked up, realization dawning in her eyes. "Oh, Tommy," she said, as she got up, walked around the table, climbed into his lap, and wrapped her arms tight around him.

He crushed her tight against him, his face buried in her neck. They stayed that way for several minutes before Kimberly reluctantly pulled away and began gathering dishes up. Angela went to stop her. "No, Kim. You made dinner. The rest of us girls can do dishes."

"I should help anyway…we have a lot of stuff to do tonight, and not very many hours left to do them in." Kimberly protested.

"How about if we split the work up between the eleven of us?" Adam suggested. "We can have four people doing dishes: one for washing, one for rinsing, one for drying, and one for putting away. Kimberly and Aisha can do the baking, Katherine and Rocko can do the cooking – and don't argue, Rocky, you're a good cook – and the rest of us can cut up vegetables and make dips and stuff. That way we'll get done faster and be able to pack everything up in Tommy and Kim's cars tonight, then still have time to kick back with beers and popcorn to watch a movie or two."

They worked steadily for the next two hours, and when the last counter had been cleared and the last container packed in the cars, they went to raid Tommy's movie collection. They decided the only fair way to go about this was to let the guys pick one movie and the girls to pick the other one.

Jason and Zack pulled out some beers, while Billy and Adam made some popcorn, then they all settled to watch the guys' choice: "Independence Day". When it was over, they made some more popcorn, got a few more beers, and pulled out the girls' choice: "Titanic". None of them made it to the end of the movie.


	8. Party Day!

Rainbow of Friendship

August 26, 2006

3rd Person POV

Kimberly awoke the next morning groggy and sore, with a crick in her neck from having slept in a chair. Feeling a weight across her waist, she twisted around to find that she was sleeping in the chair with Tommy, his arms wrapped securely around her. She smiled and kissed his jaw, snuggling closer to him as he subconsciously pulled her tighter.

She looked around the room and smiled at how everyone was sprawled out all over Tommy's living room. Zack and Angela were cuddled on one end of the couch, with Kat and Tanya scrunched on the other end; Aisha was curled up on the other chair, with Rocky sleeping against the side of the chair; Adam was sleeping upright against the couch, while Billy and Jason were splayed across the floor.

"Just like our old high school weekend sleepovers, isn't it?" Tommy whispered into her ear.

She turned around. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Just a couple minutes. Long enough to watch you study the room." He stretched, causing her to shift her weight. "What time is it?"

"Um, it's…" she pulled her right arm from behind him to see her watch, "SHIT!"

Everyone bolted awake at her shout. "Huh? Where's the fire?" Jason asked.

"You guys, it's 5:30. Tommy, didn't you say you wanted to be on the road by 6:00? How are we all going to get showered and changed?" she asked.

"At least we got all the cooking and packing done yesterday and all we have to do is shower and change," Adam muttered. Kim glared at him.

"There's no problem, really. Kim and I can use the shower in my bathroom; Jason, Zack, and Angela can use the shower in the upstairs spare bath; Aisha, Kat, and Tanya can use the shower in the bathroom down here; and Rocky, Adam, and Billy can use the shower in the Dino Thunder team's Command Center, downstairs. Just take five minute showers and we should be good."

"Dude, I don't even want to **know** why a bachelor science teacher has four bathrooms in his house," Zack laughed.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later and they were on the road. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Angela, and Rocky had climbed into Tommy's Jeep, leaving Kim, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Billy, and Adam in Kim's Expedition.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys!" Ernie shouted when the group finally entered the Youth Center. "Big day, huh?"

"Ernie, man, what's shakin'?" Zack did a dance move before giving Ernie a handshake and a hug. He moved aside to let the others greet the friendly proprietor before joining Tommy on the steps leading into the gym area.

Once everyone had said hello, Tommy turned around. "OK, I need Kim and Angela to work on the food tables; Rocky and Adam, I need you guys to unload the cars for the girls; Kat, Tanya and Aisha, I'm going to need you to work on decorations – we need an area for each major color of the ranger rainbow, and one for 'extra' colors; Jason, Zack, and Billy, I'm going to need you guys to help me move around some things in here. Ernie has already said that we can move the mats, gymnastics equipment, and weight room equipment into his back storage area. We have two hours: let's get to it!"

They all moved off to their various jobs. Kim and Angela pulled a couple of the tables from the eating area together and placed a long tablecloth over it. As Rocky and Adam brought in the various bags, boxes, and tubs of food and drink, they opened the containers and set them on the tables.

Kat, Tanya, and Aisha began pulling long sheets of colored butcher paper off a roll Ernie had in the back: Red, Blue, Pink, Black, Yellow, Green, and White sheets were stacked up, along with a gray one for the rangers that didn't fit into a specific color group. Using markers of contrasting colors, the girls began listing the names of the rangers of the various colors and what teams they had served on. Once that was completed, Tanya pulled out various colored streamers and she and Kat decorated the railing, posts, and ceiling with them.

Tommy, Jason, Billy, and Zack got to work clearing the gym area. They started with the gymnastics mats and balance beam, stashing them in the equipment closet at the back of the room. Then they began with the heavier weight equipment, moving those to the storage area behind the counter. On his way back from one of these trips, Tommy made sure to stop by the food tables to snag one of Kimberly's promised double chocolate raspberry brownies.

When Kim saw him take a bite, she laughed and moved to swat him, but he dodged, saying, "Hey, gotta do quality control, right? Besides, if I don't get one now, I may not have a chance to get one later!"

Once everything had been set up and placed to Tommy's specifications, the group smiled and sat at the bar, admiring their handiwork for a few minutes of rest before all the teams started showing up. They didn't have long to wait.

The first group to arriver was Ashley, Cassie, TJ, and Carlos. Since they actually live in Angel Grove, it was no problem for them to show up a little early. Then came Tommy's Dino Thunder team, right along with Hayley. Amidst the hugging and introductions, Billy looked up and saw the Mystic Force team, complete with Udonna and Clare, hanging around the entrance to the Youth Center. Smiling, he ran to greet them, then turned and cleared his voice.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to the newest members of the Power Ranger family. This is Mystic Force. On the far left, we have Xander Bly, green; right next to him is Vida Rocca, pink; then there's Madison Rocca, blue; Udonna, their mentor and the White Ranger; this is Udonna's assistant, Clare, on my right; that's Chip Thorn, yellow; and on my far right is Nick Russell, red."

"Hey, guys. Welcome to the family," Tommy offered his hand to Nick. "Let me introduce you to all of us. You know Billy; I'm Tommy, this is Kimberly right next to me; then we have Aisha and Adam over there; that's Rocky; right next to him is Zack and Zack's wife Angela; that's Katherine and Tanya over there; TJ and Cassie; Carlos, Jason and Hayley down there; Ashley, Kira and Trent are behind Billy; and over to your right we have Conner and Ethan."

They didn't have much time for handshakes, because a few minutes later Jen, Alex, Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Captain Logan from Time Force and the SPD team showed up, followed by the Wild Force and Ninja Storm teams. Wes and Eric arrived a few seconds later, flocking to the rest of their team.

A few more rounds of hugs, handshakes, and introductions followed before the Lightspeed Rescue team showed up. Tommy went to introduce himself to the members of Lightspeed he hadn't met when suddenly, a rumble filled the air and shook the building.

"Oh, great!" Jason shouted. "What a time for an earthquake!"

Tommy shook his head. "That's no earthquake, Bro. Unless I miss my guess, Lost Galaxy has arrived!" Sure enough, a short time later, the Lost Galaxy team and their supervisors and Alpha 6, with Zhane and Andros from the Space Rangers, entered. Kimberly looked past them to spy a familiar-looking "fully sentient, multi-functional automaton" hanging in the background.

"Alpha!" she cried, running over to the android.

"Kimberly! Ay-yi-yi, it's so good to see you!" While everyone was still greeting one another, a young man entered.

"Hey, is this where I get to meet the Power Rangers?" he shouted. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, then laughed when they saw who it was.

"Justin, good to see you, man! How ya been?" Tommy asked, running over to shake the young man's hand.

"Kim, I think you should see this!" Billy called across the room. Everyone stopped what their introductions to turn to face the genius and the odd-looking device he held in his hands.

Moving through the crowd, Kimberly approached him. "What's up, Billy?" she asked.

"I have been monitoring that power source from the moon – the yellow one that we saw yesterday – and, well…it's fading." He fiddled with the device some more. "Apparently whoever is up there will die up there," he added.

"Or, it could be a fluke…a mistake, Billy. People make them all the time," she soothed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"And if it's not a fluke or mistake? What if there really is a yellow ranger from somewhere in the universe that we aren't aware of? Are you just going to let her – or him – die because of a possibility?" he asked.

"What would you like me to do, Billy?" she demanded.

"I think, since you're the only ranger with powers that work, that you should go and see. It's not like Zedd and Rita are up there waiting to ambush you," he joked.

"Wait a minute, what powers?" Tommy asked. "Kimberly doesn't have any powers. Remember, she gave her powers over to Katherine, who lost them with the rest of us in that final battle with Master Vile."

"Yeah, make me feel better about that, Tommy," Kat called.

"Hey bro, that's not entirely true," Zack said.

"Apparently, when you guys were defeated by Master Vile, the Spirit of the Crane was never destroyed. Because the Crane is Kimberly's spirit animal and not Katherine's, the Crane Coin repaired itself and returned to Kimberly, along with all the power of the Crane," Jason added.

Tommy looked to Kimberly, who nodded. "It's true. While a person that is Ninjetti will always have their animal spirit with them, the power can be destroyed, but only through the person who has the spirit of that animal. The Crane power was never defeated because it's not Kat's spirit animal, it's mine."

"Can you morph?" Andros asked.

"I don't know. I never tried. Zordon always taught us never to use the power for personal gain, and to never escalate anything unless we were forced to. According to these two rules, I couldn't just morph to see if I still could," she explained.

"I think now is an excellent time to try," Tommy said. At her look, he expounded. "If there is a Yellow Ranger on the moon, he or she may be in trouble. Which means he or she needs someone to help. Who better than a fellow Ranger? And besides," he added, gesturing to the party, "the more, the merrier!" Kimberly smiled and nodded her agreement.

"It's Morphin' Time! Pink Crane!" she called, as her clothing was replaced with the familiar pink and white spandex, and her old Pterodactyl helmet covered her head.

"It worked!" someone yelled.

"Now, Billy, how do I get to Zedd's old palace? I don't think we have the ability to slide teleport, do we?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't get that without Zordon's help. I can, however, create a portal for you to pass through that will take you there and get you back. The portal will only last for about an hour, though, so you'd better hurry," he added.

"Sure thing!" she answered. He punched in something on his device and pointed at the door.

"It'll open up over there. Good luck, Kim."

"May the power protect you!" Zack kidded.

Kimberly started forward, but stopped when someone held her back. Turning around, she saw Tommy holding onto her arm. He looked at her for a second, then hauled her into his arms and held her tight against him. "Be careful, OK?" he begged. "Please come back to me."

"Tommy, I'll be fine. I'll be back in an hour." She pulled away and saw his ravaged face. "I'll be careful, I promise." He nodded and released her. She turned around, took a few steps forward, and disappeared from view as she passed through the portal.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly came out the other side of the portal to a small area just outside what used to be Zedd and Rita's throne room. Remembering her way through the palace from one or two trips here before, she made her way to the back living quarters, looking inside each room before coming to one with an occupant she wasn't prepared for.

"Zordon!" she cried. The inter-galactic being looked up.

"KIMBERLY? IS THAT YOU?" the gentle mentor asked.

"It's me, but how…I thought that…I mean…" She was crying now.

"IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN, TOO," he smiled.

She finally found her voice. "I thought that Andros said that he killed you."

"APPARENTLY I WAS MISTAKEN IN MY BELIEF THAT SMASHING MY TIME WARP WOULD KILL ME," he began. "IT ONLY RELEASED ME FROM MY TIME WARP INTO MY PHYSICAL FORM, BUT OUTSIDE MY WARP I BEGAN TO AGE RAPIDLY. IF A FRIEND HAD NOT COME BY AND FOUND A WAY TO RETURN ME TO MY WARP, I WOULD BE DEAD NOW."

"I'm just so glad you're alive! Billy said there was a yellow power on the moon. We never dreamed it was you," she said shyly.

"IT IS NOT ME. IF YOU SAW ME ON WHATEVER DEVICE WILLIAM HAS CREATED, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN A WHITE POWER, AS I WAS THE WHITE RANGER IN MY TIME. WHATEVER YELLOW POWER YOU SAW IS SOMEONE ELSE THAT YOU MUST FIND. BUT BE WARNED THAT WHEN I WAS RETURNED TO MY TIME WARP, ALL EVIL MASTERMINDS THAT WERE TURNED GOOD WERE TURNED BACK TO EVIL, WHICH MEANS THAT RITA AND ZEDD ARE ON THIS MOON. SENSORS INDICATE THAT THEY ARE RESTING, BUT BE CAREFUL, PINK RANGER, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"I'll find the Yellow Ranger, Zordon, but first I have to find a way to get you back to the Command Center." At his look, she added, "That I rebuilt with Pan Globals and Olympics money." He nodded at her explanation.

She spent the next fifteen minutes working on her problem, finally figuring a way to use her power coin to give Zordon enough power to teleport himself back to Earth. She left the room and continued her search for the missing ranger, when she came across a room with a familiar Asian beauty chained to the wall. Opening the door, she cried, "It's you! You're the one that I'm here to get!"

The girl looked up and yelled, "Behind you!"Before she could get a chance to turn around, however, something came down on her, hard, and everything went black.


	9. Plans

Rainbow of Friendship

August 26, 2006

3rd Person POV

Tommy was pacing the floor of the Juice Bar, frustrated. "It's been almost an hour. What could she possibly be doing for that long?" he muttered.

"Maybe it's taking longer than she thought to reach the Yellow Ranger," Aisha offered. "You know Kim, if she thinks someone's in trouble, she won't rest until they aren't in trouble anymore."

"I know, I-" He stopped when he heard the tell-tale buzz that indicated the portal had been opened. He turned to the door, his smile broadening, then fading when he realized Kim was coming through with – Trini? And she was leaning heavily on Trini, too.

"Trini!" breathed Billy. "How-"

"I'll explain everything in a little bit. For now, can you help her?" she asked, indicating Kimberly.

"No, I'm…OK," Kimberly insisted. "Really." She took a few steps, stumbled, and began to fall.

"Kimberly!" Tommy called, reaching out to catch her before she hit the floor. Her uniform disappeared, replaced by the jean shorts and pink tank she had been wearing earlier in the day, and Tommy lowered her to the ground, still cradling her head. "Come on, Beautiful. Wake up, talk to me."

Dana came through the crowd and knelt down next to him, rooting through her medical bag. She pulled out her stethoscope and, checking Kimberly's heart rate, stated, "She's fine. Just had the wind knocked out of her."

Her diagnosis was proven right when Kimberly moaned. "Kimberly. Kimberly, can you hear me?" Dana called. Kimberly's eyes fluttered open.

"Did you get the number of that truck?" she asked.

Everyone laughed. "I think she's fine," Jason said. Dana held up three fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Kimberly looked, then scowled at her. "Eight," she replied.

Dana laughed and shrugged. "Close enough. Can you stand?"

Tommy helped her to her feet, and kept his arms around her as she stumbled to find her balance. "Oh, my head," she moaned. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him tight.

"I'm glad you're OK," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his chest, when she felt all her teammates around her in one giant group hug. Laughing, she turned around and, spying Trini, pulled her out of Billy's arms to hug her tight. "I'm so glad you're alive," she murmured to her friend.

"Ditto," Trini replied, tears still coming down her face. "I was so worried. You were hit pretty hard."

"Thank God for Power Ranger super healing!" Kimberly joked.

"Ay-yi-yi! All this human emotion. It's going to short-circuit our wires, 6! Ay-yi-yi!" Everyone looked over at Alpha 5 and laughed, relieved to have a happy reason to cry.

"Yo Kim, what happened back there? Obviously you found the yellow power," Zack gestured to Trini, "but who hit you?"

"Scorpina," Trini supplied. "She came up behind Kim when she found me. I don't think Kim ever even saw her." Kim shook her head.

"After she knocked Kimberly out," Trini continued, "she tied her up to the wall, then took her Power Coin and cracked it. I have no idea how Kimberly stayed morphed as long as she did, but when she came to, we managed to get a hold of her Power Blaster, and used it to break free. Kim told me about the portal, and I had to half-drag her there."

"There's more," Kim added.

"More? What more?" Billy asked.

"Zordon's alive," she replied. Everyone gasped.

"How?" Jason finally found his voice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Kimberly had explained everything she knew about Zordon's mysterious savior, Rocky shouted, "Well, since we are **all**," a glance at Trini and Kimberly, "here now, let's eat! I'm starved!"

Adam laughed. "You're always starved, Rocko! But I have to admit, I'm kind of hungry myself!"

A couple hours later, Tommy went to the top of the stairs and whistled to get their attention. "OK, now that we all have full bellies, let's thank the women who did the cooking. Kimberly Hart, Angela Taylor, Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard, and Tanya Sloan, all of you come up here." The women, red from embarrassment, climbed up the stairs and stood next to Tommy.

After a round of applause, Tommy held his hand up again. "We were supposed to have had a few games and some dancing at this point, but from what Trini and Kimberly have told us, not only is Zordon alive, but Zedd and Rita are up to their old tricks. We need to talk to Zordon to see if there's a way we can get our powers back."

"Tommy, some of us have our powers. Isn't that enough to fight Zedd?" Jen asked.

"Not nearly. I don't know if you realize how powerful Zedd is. Our team was fighting him and Rita for three years, and we never got rid of them. We're going to need everyone's help if we want to win this once and for all."

"Besides the fact that Zedd and Rita aren't stupid. Misled, maybe. Dense, certainly. But not stupid. They are a lot more powerful than they used to be. Trini and I had to work our way through putties to get to the portal, and they aren't as easy to beat as they used to be," Kimberly put in. "They're a lot more powerful now."

Tommy looked at her, then went back to explaining the plan. "Kimberly will start shuttling groups of you to the Command Center, where we will all be staying, and explain the sleeping arrangements once everyone is there. How many people can you fit in your car, Kim?"

"Fifteen," she replied. "More, if people sit on laps and the floor."

"Okay, why don't you start with the Turbo, Space, and Lost Galaxy teams, then just go down the list, fitting as many people into your car as you can? The Morphin' team can help Ernie with the clean-up while you are doing that. By the time you're done, we should be, too."

"Sure thing, Tommy. OK, you guys, got your luggage? Good, let's go." She ushered them out the door. She turned at the door and, seeing Tommy staring at her, returned to him, pulled his head down, and kissed him hard. His hands automatically went to her waist. "I'm fine. I'm here. Stop worrying," she whispered.

"I almost lost you again," he whispered back.

"But you didn't. I'm not going anywhere, Tiger." He laughed. She would use the nickname she had for him in high school.

"Go on, get out of here before I haul you off," he says with a leer.

She laughed again. "You're lucky I like you, because I could have slapped you for that comment," she replies, walking off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK, this is how the sleeping situation is going to work," calls Kim. "There are four floors of living quarters in this compound. Each floor has ten rooms. Every floor is a color, and every room is a number from 1-10. Your name is on this list somewhere," holding up a paper, "with a number/color combination next to it. You will each have one roommate of the same gender. The only exceptions to this are Zack and Angela Taylor, and Joel and Angela Rawlings, for obvious reasons.

"I have also moved things around so that Trini is now on here, too. Any questions? Great…in a minute I'll start calling names and giving you your room assignments. Once you get it, go find your room and get yourself settled. Shower, change, do whatever you need to, and meet back in the living room level in one hour for a meeting with Zordon and the other mentors.

"Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan, Red 1

"Captain Logan and Commander Stanton, Red 2

"Hayley and High Commander Renier, Red 3

"Nick Russell and Chip Thorn, Red 4

"Cassie Chan and Kendrix Morgan, Red 5

"Xander Bly and Jack Landors, Red 6

"Maya and Karone, Red 7

"Schuyler Tate and Bridge Carson, Red 8

"Conner McKnight and Ethan James, Red 9

"Trent Fernandez and Shane Clarke, Blue 1

"Kelsey Winslow and Dana Mitchell, Blue 2

"Dustin Brooks and Cameron Watanabe, Blue 3

"Jennifer Scotts and Katie Walker, Blue 4

"Hunter and Blake Bradley, Blue 5

"Taylor Earhardt and Alyssa Enrile, Blue 6

"Cole Evans and Danny Delgado, Blue 7

"Max Cooper and Merrick Baliton, Blue 8

"Wesley Collins and Eric Meyers, Blue 9

"Tori Hanson and Kira Ford, Yellow 1

"Alex Collins and Trip Regis, Yellow 2

"Elizabeth Delgado and Sydney Drew, Yellow 3

"Lucas Kendall and Carter Grayson, Yellow 4

"Madison and Vida Rocca, Yellow 5

"Joel and Angela Rawlings, Yellow 6

"Chad Lee and Ryan Mitchell, Yellow 7

"Captain Mitchell, you're alone in Yellow 8

"Leo and Mike Corbett, Yellow 9

"Damon Henderson and Kai Chen, Green 1

"Udonna and Clare, Green 2

"Andros and Zhane, Green 3

"Aisha Campbell and Ashley Hammond, Green 4

"Theodore Jay Jarvis and Carlos, Green 5

"Zack and Angela Taylor, Green 6

"Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, Green 7

"Tommy Oliver and Billy Cranston, Green 9

"Jason Scott and Justin Stewart, Green 10

"Trini, you and I are in Green 8." Trini nodded and helped Kim take her luggage to their room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Zordon, how can we fight Zedd and Rita if we don't have any powers?" Trini asked. Everyone had settled into their rooms and were now gathered in the living room, watching Zordon, Commander Stanton, High Commander Renier, Captain Logan, and Captain Mitchell.

"THERE IS A WAY THAT YOU CAN REGAIN POWERS, TRINI," Zordon replied. "THERE IS A GREAT POWER ON THE DISTANT PLANET OF PHAEDOS. IT IS VERY DANGEROUS. MANY HAVE TRIED FOR IT AND FAILED."

They looked at each other. "We have to try, Zordon," Aisha stated.

"DULCEA IS MASTER WARRIOR OF PHAEDOS. SHE CAN HELP YOU IN YOUR QUEST FOR THE NINJETTI POWER."

"It always comes down to a quest, doesn't it?" Zack asked.

Tommy looked up. "If it's for Ninjetti, then does that mean that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kim, and I can't go since we've already gone on a quest like this and lost our powers?"

"NO. YOU STILL HAVE YOUR NINJETTI SPIRIT INSIDE YOU. YOU SIX WOULD BE GOING ON A QUEST FOR THE NEXT LEVEL OF THE POWER. THERE ARE FOUR LEVELS FOR NINJETTI WARRIORS: NOVICE, INTERMEDIARY, ADVANCED, AND MASTER. AT THE MOMENT, YOU ARE NOVICES. YOU WOULD BE GOING ON A QUEST FOR THE TITLE OF INTERMEDIARY WARRIOR," Zordon explained.

"So who would be going on this quest?" Zhane asked.

"Since the original Morphin', Zeo, Space, and Dino Thunder teams are the only teams that actually lost powers, then they are the teams that would be going," Commander Stanton fielded the question. "The rest of you may have given up your powers, but still have the ability to morph should you choose to. And Kendrix, since she is not technically on the Lost Galaxy team anymore, would be going on this quest, as well."

"When do we leave?" Kimberly asked.

"IN THE MORNING. GO, GET SOME FOOD AND REST. MEET BACK HERE AT DAYBREAK AND YOU WILL BE TELEPORTED TO PHAEDOS. GOOD LUCK RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."


	10. Phaedos

Rainbow of Friendship

August 27, 2006

3rd Person POV

The next morning, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, Justin, TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Kendrix, Mike, Cole, Hunter, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Shane, Cam, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent stood in the Command Center before Zordon's tube. Everyone else stood off to the sides, watching the interchange.

"FOR THOSE OF YOU HERE WHO HAVE NEVER GONE ON A QUEST LIKE THIS BEFORE, I WILL OFFER ONE PIECE OF ADVICE. LISTEN TO THOSE WHO HAVE. WILLIAM, KIMBERLY, AND TOMMY ESPECIALLY HAVE BEEN ON NUMEROUS QUESTS. LISTEN TO THEIR ADVICE, HEED IT, IT WILL GUIDE YOU WELL. BE SAFE, RANGERS." A bright glow entered the room as the Rangers were teleported out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Rangers landed on what appeared to be a rocky shore. Water crashed against the rocks, causing a spray to shoot up. The Rangers spread out, inspecting their surroundings. Suddenly Aisha let out a blood-curdling scream. Rushing over to her, the others found what had shaken her up. There, on the sand before her, were the remains of a warrior who had obviously not survived his quest for the power.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Ashley cried. Cam, closest to her, reached over and turned her head into his shoulder. "Thanks," she smiled at him. He smiled back and nodded, blushing.

"Man, that guy had a bad day," Rocky commented. Everyone glared at him.

"Tommy, tengas!" Kimberly shouted, pointing at the sky. Tommy looked up, and sure enough, there was a flock of tengas headed their way.

"Rangers, spread out!" Tommy called. They did, and took on the tengas, but it was a losing battle.

Everyone was so busy fighting that nobody noticed the warrior that jumped from a ledge and pulled off her cape. She pulled her staff out and, breaking it in half, began twirling them like batons. She was making such a noise that even Kira had to double over in pain. It worked, though. The tengas, unable to deal with the high pitch, squawked and flew off.

Tommy righted himself and held out his hand. "Hey thanks," he said. She spun around and whacked his hand with her staff, which was now pieced back together.

"If you want to thank me," she retorted, "go back to wherever it is you came from!"

"We can't go back!" Aisha cried.

"We heard there was a great power here," Cam explained. "Is it true?"

"Yes!" she said. "The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed!"

"Yeah, we noticed," said Ashley, still slightly green. Cam gave her another reassuring squeeze before turning back to the warrior.

"Well, we won't fail!" insisted Tommy, slightly cocky. The warrior tripped him from behind with her staff, then pushed down on his chest.

"Leave now!" she shouted. Then, more quietly, "Before it's too late." She gave him one final shove before turning to walk away.

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Kimberly began, helping Tommy up. "Our leader Zordon said-"

"Zordon?" the warrior interrupted. "What do you know of Zordon?"

"You know Zordon?" Billy asked. The warrior nodded.

"We were Rangers together many years ago. He was the White Ranger. I was the Green."

"Who are you?" Andros asked.

"I am Dulcea," she replied. "Master Warrior of the planet Phaedos. What has happened to Zordon?"

"Nothing recently," Trini commented. "He was kept prisoner by Lord Zedd and Rita for the last several years-

"Zedd and Rita?" Dulcea asked. Trini nodded, then continued.

"He has recently been recovered and is safely back in our Command Center, but Zedd and Rita were planning on launching an attack against us. They said something about calling in King Mondo and Prince Gasket, Divatox, Emperor Gruumm, Morticon, and a couple others, including something about releasing Ivan Ooze."

"Ivan Ooze is free?" Dulcea asked, incredulous.

"Not yet, but soon. You know him?" asked Adam.

"Ivan Ooze is a monster," Dulcea began. "If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed." She sighed. "Follow me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do you think they're OK?" Angela Taylor asked Jen as they prepared lunch for everyone remaining at the Command Center.

"Your husband is still alive, isn't he?" Jen replied.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he will be when this is all over. Look at what almost happened to Kimberly today."

"Angela, Zack is smart, and strong. We are still learning about things he accomplished as a Ranger in my time. He can handle himself, and he has the others with him to look after him. He'll be fine!" she insisted.

"I hope so." She didn't look convinced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dulcea had the Rangers in a wide semi-circle around her. "Inside each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside." They did as she asked, and she pulled some dust out of a bag, blowing it over the Rangers. They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Billy were wearing pants in their colors similar to their old Ninjetti costumes with knee-high boots, and a steel mesh breastplate where their shirts once had been. They wore gauntlets on their arms, and headbands. Kim and Aisha wore new uniforms similar to Dulcea's, in their respective colors, with knee-high boots, gauntlets, and headbands. All six of them had a saber hanging on their left side and a whip coiled on their right. The others were dressed in uniforms similar to their old Ninjetti outfits in new colors.

Dulcea smiled and walked to each Ranger, explaining his or her unique animal spirit.

"Rocky, powerful, smart, you are the mighty Ape." Rocky grinned at her.

"Aisha, you are the Bear, fierce and unstoppable." Aisha smiled.

"Billy, you are the Wolf, cunning and swift." Billy blushed and looked down.

"Agile Kimberly, light as a feather. You are the Crane." Kimberly smiled and looked away.

"Adam, you are the handsome Frog prince." Adam looked confused, then smiled when the joke dawned on him.

"Tommy, you are the Falcon, winged lord of the skies." Tommy grinned.

"Andros, quiet and strong, you are the Buffalo." Andros smiled and fingered the medallion on his new, brown uniform.

"Cameron, wise and sage, you are the Owl," Cam, likewise, fingered the gold medallion on his new green uniform.

"Sweet Ashley, cheerful to all. The Robin is your animal." Ashley smiled at her and looked down at her new pearl-colored uniform. Cam reached for her hand and squeezed, blushing when she turned her smile on him.

"Trini, you are the Panther, swift and fierce." Trini fingered her lavender uniform and smiled.

"Jason, protective and strong, you are the Lion." Jason glanced at his new gold uniform.

"Gold again. Perfect," he muttered. Dulcea laughed before going on to the next Ranger.

"Zachary, lighthearted and brave, you are the Chimpanzee." Zack laughed and pulled at his navy colored uniform.

"Hey, it's cool," he announced.

"Gentle Katherine, the Giraffe is your animal." Kat blushed and looked down at the medallion centered on her coral uniform.

"Tanya, wild and free, you are the Zebra." Tanya giggled and fingered her new orange uniform.

"Kendrix, beautiful and smart, you are the Cheetah." Kendrix picked at her peach uniform, blushing.

"Kira, gentle songbird, your animal is the Canary." Kira blushed and looked at her pale yellow uniform.

"Still yellow…it's cool," she commented.

"Intelligent Ethan, the Elephant shall be your animal." Ethan inspected his gray uniform and grinned.

"Mike, generous and able, your animal shall be the Tiger." Mike glanced around, fingering his teal uniform nervously.

"Conner, confident and sure, you are the powerful Gorilla." Conner glanced at his brick-red uniform, then issued a thumbs-up.

"Trent, hardworking and honest, the Malamute shall be yours." Trent fingered the tan uniform.

"Hunter, honorable and brave, you are the Jaguar." Hunter looked over his midnight blue uniform.

"Fearless Blake, your animal is the Hawk." Blake smiled and tugged at his olive-colored uniform.

"Cassie, compassionate and loyal, you are the Goose." Cassie fingered her cream-colored uniform and looked away. Mike caught her eye and gave a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Dustin, lighthearted and trusting, you are the Panda." Dustin turned his head to the side, fingering his crimson uniform.

"Charming Zhane, your animal is the Mongoose." Zhane glanced down and noted that his uniform was, once again, silver.

"Justin, bright and practical, you are the Elk." Justin noted that his uniform was now forest green, and nodded.

"TJ, athletic and powerful, the Gibbon is your animal." TJ glanced down at his beige uniform and smiled at her.

"Cole, innocent and true, yours is the Deer." Cole laughed and looked at his slate uniform.

"Tori, logical and sharp, you are the Dolphin." Tori smiles and glances at her new aquamarine uniform.

"Thanks," she says.

"Shane, fierce and protective, you are the Eagle." Shane glances down at his bronze uniform.

"And you, Carlos, are the Seal, spirited and lively." Carlos took in his maroon uniform and smiled.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Kimberly, you will notice that your uniforms are different than the others and that you have weapons that you did not have before. Starting on the second leg of your Ninjetti warrior quests, you are granted the use of the Master uniforms, and the ability to begin to learn to use your Ninjetti weapons. On your left is a saber, the head of which is carved with your spirit animal. This makes a mighty defense in hand-to-hand combat. Also at your waist, on the right, is tied a whip, in your color, also with your animals engraved on the handles. Use these to pull yourself out of messy situations or to help a teammate with an especially difficult foe."

The Rangers smiled and fingered the new weapons. "In addition to these," Dulcea went on, "You each have a different weapon specific to you. They are tied to your backs and will be useful in combat." They looked at each other and noticed that there were, indeed, weapons on each other's backs.

"Rocky, yours are the swords. These longer versions of your saber are meant for combat with stronger or more numerous foes." Rocky pulled out the swords, turned them over, and nodded his thanks.

"Aisha, yours are the tsai. Like the daggers you are used to, these weapons are small but deadly." Aisha reached behind her and pulled out the yellow, three-pronged daggers.

"Billy, yours is the staff. Like mine, and your lance, it will break apart to become two smaller, but equally effective weapons." Billy pulled out his staff and nodded.

"Kimberly, yours are the nunchucks. Use them well, but take care, these weapons are very deadly." Kimberly reached behind her to pull out the metal weapons, smiled when she saw that they were also pink, and nodded her acceptance.

"Adam, yours is the bo. This powerful staff will help you with enemies bigger and perhaps stronger than you are." Adam pulled out his bo and smiled.

"And yours, Tommy, are the ninja stars. These weapons may be small, but used properly, can be a valuable addition to your arsenal." Tommy pulled out the white stars and smiled.

"Rest now, Rangers, for you must begin your journey at daybreak." Dulcea smiled sadly and turned.

"You're not coming with us, Dulcea?" Kira asked.

"If only I could, but one step beyond this plateau, and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon would if he were to leave his warp." Dulcea turned again, and walked away.

"Come on guys," Tommy said. "We have a long journey ahead of us. Might as well get some sleep."


	11. Quests

Rainbow of Friendship

A/N: In the previous chapter, I had Cam kind of comforting Ashley a couple times. I know that they don't make an obvious choice, since Cam is highly intelligent and Ashley is more of a cheerleader, prom queen, most-popular-girl-in-school type. I didn't originally plan it that way at all. I'm just going to let it go, however, and see where it takes me. Who knows? They might really like each other. You'll also note that Cam's color and animal were the same as Dulcea's. I did this purposely as a nod to Cam's wisdom – it seems to be very similar to Dulcea's, as Tommy's leadership abilities mimic Zordon's.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

August 28, 2006

3rd Person POV

Phaedos

The next morning, Tommy awoke to find Kimberly snuggled against his side, her arm thrown across his middle, one leg wedged between his own. He hugged her and stood up, attempting to ease the sudden tightness in his pants. He retrieved his breastplate and weapons from where he had piled them and put them on, then turned to the edge of the plateau and looked out over Phaedos. The sun was beginning to rise over the far hills and trees, and it looked like it would be a beautiful day.

He didn't know how long he stood there, but before he knew it, Kimberly had worked her way to his side and wrapped her arms around his middle. He flung his arm over her shoulders and regarded each of the Rangers, who had all woken up and joined him. He was responsible for them now.

"It's time. Let's go," he sighed. They headed out down the path, single file, with the more experienced Ninjetti interspersed between the new ones.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Command Center

"Hi there," Jen approached Wes in the kitchen. It was still early and no one else was awake.

"Hey." Wes pulled out a chair for her as she came over with her fruit and yogurt.

"Wes-" she began. "I don't know what to say. I've really missed you."

He was about to say something, then looked at her face and thought better of it. Instead, he replied, "I've missed you, too. Do you know what it's like to think about the person you love every day of your life, going to bed wishing that she was with you, dreaming of her all night long, and waking up aching because your dreams were just that: dreams?"

"Yes, I do. Only in my case, it's not a 'she', it's you."

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

She sighed. "I don't know. Could you come back with me?"

"No," he shook his head. "I can't. My dad's sick, so I'm running BioLab right now, and I need to help Eric with the Silver Guardians. What about you staying in Silver Hills with me?"

"I can't. My family is in the future. And I can't leave Time Force – without you or Alex on the team anymore, I'm the leader."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." He finished his cereal and pushed the bowl away. "This really sucks, Jen."

"I know." She put her head on his shoulder and felt the tears streaming down her face. She never cried, but she didn't know how else to handle her emotions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phaedos

The Rangers entered a small clearing filled with the skeletons of what appeared to be dinosaurs. "Oh God!" Ashley turned green again, and Cam pulled her close.

"We need to work on that stomach of yours, Ashley," he whispered. She blushed.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park!" Adam announced.

"Very funny, Adam," Cassie replied.

The Rangers spread out, each inspecting the graveyard on their own. Ashley stayed close to Cam, hiding her face in his side if he paused too closely to one of the skeletons.

One such time, Ashley had turned her face away from the bone Cam had picked up and was inspecting, when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Did her eyes deceive her, or was that skeleton _moving_? She screamed as the remains picked itself up and moved its tail towards where she and Cam were standing. Cam looked up and, pushing Ashley out of the trajectory of the tail, rolled away himself just before the massive tail bones crashed into the spot they were just occupying.

Rocky and Adam looked at each other, grinned, and ran up to the beast, blowing identical flying kicks to its backside. The skeleton snapped around, chasing after them.

"Rocky! Adam! Get out of there!" Kimberly called.

The men did manage to run out of the skeleton's path, only to introduce Kimberly and Trini to it. Scared, the women ran away and climbed into the crevice of another backbone. "Get away from us!" they shouted, kicking it.

Tommy and Billy turned around and jumped into action. They each picked up a bone lying nearby and began poking at the monster. It worked. The skeleton turned towards the two and began following them. They ran towards a tree, and, one after another, ran up the tree and flipped backwards, landing on the animal's back.

"Tommy!" Kimberly called.

"Billy!" Trini called.

The men rode the skeleton, rodeo style, for a few minutes, before Tommy saw something that gave him an idea. He nudged Billy and gestured to it. Billy nodded and grinned.

"Yo, Fossil Head! I've got a bone to pick with you!" Tommy shouted before pulling out a bone that connected the head from the rest of the skeleton. The monster stood for a second longer, then crumpled to the ground, taking Tommy and Billy with it.

"Are you OK?" Zack got to the guys first.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tommy groaned as he stood up.

"A few minor contusions, but no permanent damage," Billy added, putting his arm around Trini.

"Well, let's get out of here, before he decides to pull himself together or something," Conner suggested. Everyone laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zedd's Palace

"So what's this about taking down the Power Rangers?" King Mondo, Queen Machina, and Prince Gasket entered the throne room. "Didn't we already try that?"

"Yes, but you haven't heard my plan," Zedd replied. "Almost everyone is here or on their way. Divatox is off with Rita somewhere, Gruumm is in his chamber, Morticon and Tritonico should arrive tonight, as well as Draconia and Hellifax."

"With all these members of the Evil Alliance, we should finally be able to bring those pesky Power Punks down!" Mondo realized.

Scorpina entered the room. "Lord Zedd, your putties have found it."

"Excellent," Zedd replied.

"What did they find?" Mondo demanded.

"Ooze."

"You found the place that Ooze landed?" Mondo asked, incredulous.

"We have, and after everyone gets here, we will unleash him! Ha, Ha, Ha!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Phaedos

The Rangers were walking through the jungle, chatting quietly in groups. Kimberly, talking with Tanya, Kat, Cam, and Ashley, reached down and picked two plants that were growing where she was walking. "Fascinating," she said.

Tommy heard and looked up. "What's so fascinating?" he called.

"These plants I found. This one," holding up the larger one, "is a Cycadeoidea. It's like a palm tree that evolved during the Cretaceous Period and went extinct during the K-T Extinction. And this one," holding up the smaller one, "is a Glossopteris. It's a fern-like plant that flourished and went extinct during the Triassic Period. I've studied both of these plants before, but never thought I'd live to see either one of them."

"That's great, Kimberly," Kat said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a scream from behind them. They turned around and saw Tori being pulled by two giant vines through the air. Looking up, Kimberly noticed the bright yellow pod and gasped.

"We have to get her loose!" She began pulling Tori back down, and soon had Kat, Tanya, Cam, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, and Andros pulling with her.

Kim got an idea and let go of Tori. Looking around for another Intermediary Warrior, she saw Adam. "Adam!" She gestured to her saber and Adam nodded, pulling his out, too. They began whacking, and soon had the girl free. Tori sobbed and reached for the nearest person, who happened to be Andros. He pulled her close and held her, murmuring soothing words to her.

"Tori, are you alright?" Tommy asked, coming back to join them. She nodded, but kept her face burind in Andros' chest.

"I'll keep an eye on her, Tommy," Andros stated.

"Thanks, man. We need to keep moving."

"I have a question for Kimberly," Tanya ventured.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"You obviously recognized that plant from somewhere," Tanya began.

"I did. It was another plant I have done research on. It's also extinct, though not as long as the other two. It's like a Venus Flytrap, only man-eating. Suffice it to say, the results wouldn't have been pretty." Tori shuddered and hugged Andros tighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Angel Grove

Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Scorpina, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Gasket, Divatox, Emperor Gruumm, Morticon, Lord Tritonico, Draconia, and Dr. Hellifax were gathered around a giant purple egg in the middle of the Angle Grove Rock Quarry. "It has taken me 10,000 years to find it. And now that everyone is here," Zedd began, "Let's crack this egg!"

He raised his staff and pointed it at the egg, releasing beams of energy. The egg cracked and opened, revealing a quivering mass of glowing purple goo. "This is it?" Rita asked. "You spent 10,000 years looking for a tub of snot?"

"Quiet, witch!" Zedd hissed.

The goo moved and swirled, then rose and transformed into a purple being with clay-looking hair and a beard that looked like two more pieces of the purple clay twisted together.

"He's so handsome!" Divatox announces.

"Why thank you!" Ooze bows slightly. "Now, who disturbs the great Ivan Ooze?"

"My name is Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that is good and decent. It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever thank you?" Ooze asked.

"Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?" Ooze screeched, reached for the sky, and shot beams of energy from his hands.

"I think he's heard of him," Morticon murmured.

"Zordon of Eltar….10,000 years ago he and Dulcea, that meddling she-devil of a witch, locked me up in that egg and threw away the key!"

"This will work beautifully," Zedd says quietly to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Command Center

"ALPHA, SENSORS INDICATE THAT RITA AND ZEDD HAVE RELEASED OOZE," Zordon announced.

"Ooze? Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi! What will we do, Zordon?"

"NOTHING, FOR NOW. WE NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS WE ARE FORCED. WE HAD BETTER HOPE THAT THE RANGERS COME BACK BEFORE OOZE STARTS ANYTHING. I HAVE CONFIDENCE IN THE REMAINING TEAMS, BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THEY ARE ABLE TO GO AGAINST ALL THESE FORCES AT ONCE."

"Ay-yi-yi. Please hurry, Rangers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Phaedos

The Rangers reached another clearing, with a pool, and what must be the monolith they were looking for. It was made of stone, impressive in height and look, and had several stone guardians keeping watch over the entrance. Tommy told the others to wait and approached the stone building. He held out a hand and wiped it over the breastplate of one of the statues, then turned around and shrugged. The statue replaced stone with armor and axes behind his back.

"Tommy!" Kim called. He turned around and jumped away just as the statue swiped the axes at him. The other seven statues came to life as well and began attacking the Rangers. They broke off into teams to handle the statues.

Andros, Cam, Rocky, and Tommy were fighting one statue. Adam, Zack, Billy, and Mike had another. Kim, Trini, Ashley, and Tori had the third. Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Cassie had the fourth. Zhane, Cole, Hunter, and Dustin had a hold on the fifth. Blake, Shane, Conner and Ethan tackled the sixth. Trent, Jason, Justin, and TJ had the seventh, and Kira, Carlos, and Kendrix had the last one.

The statue that Kim, Trini, Ashley, and Tori were fighting backed them up onto a ledge without a way down. They were all fighting the statue, but didn't have the room to maneuver well. Tori saw a boulder above them and, gesturing to the other girls, made her way up. They all pushed against it, but couldn't find the strength between them to budge the giant rock. Tommy, Andros, Cam, and Billy all noticed what was going on and went to help the girls.

"Tommy got there first and found a sturdy stick. He side-kicked the statue, then used the stick as a lever as Andros, Cam, and Billy came up. "They're strong," he said, "But they're not very bright. Come on, help me push."

"Right," Kimberly said. They pushed on the boulder and it went crashing down on top of the statue, crushing it.

Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Cassie were also having problems with their statue. They had managed to get themselves trapped in a small crevice with the monster poking his axe through the opening, stabbing at them. Rocky, Zack, and Mike left to help out the girls, leaving Adam fighting the two statues alone. They were both swiping at him while he dodged and turned their blows. "What is this, Pick on the Frog Day?" he asked.

"Adam!" Billy called. "Could you use a hand?"

"Thought crossed my mind," Adam retorted.

Billy unhooked his whip and threw the end down. "Adam!" Adam caught the end and held on while Billy jumped down the other side of the branch he had been standing on.

Adam went soaring up while one statue did an overhand swipe and sliced his partner in half. "Elevator going up!" Adam called.

"Elevator going down!" Billy replied, landing between the two halves. He looked to both sides and laughed. "Talk about a splitting headache!"

Adam came down again and helped Billy fight the other statue, while Rocky and Zack were being chased up the same path the girls had been earlier. They kicked and dodged, then Zack got an idea. "Will that whip hold two people?" he asked, pointing to a nearby branch.

Rocky looked and laughed, the idea dawning on him. "One way to find out," he said, releasing his whip and holding Zack, while he coiled the whip around the branch and swung out over the pond. The statue, trying to follow, fell over the edge and into the pond, which turned out to be made of acid. The stone hissed and sputtered, then went silent. Rocky and Zack landed safely on the ground and got into the fight again.

Zhane, Cole, Hunter, and Dustin were fighting against their statue, but not getting very far. Cole saw and opportunity with a low ledge hanging directly over the pond. "I have an idea," he told the others.

"Go with it, man," Hunter told him. Cole kicked the statue to get his attention, then ran towards the acid pond. With the statue right on his heels, he jumped over the pond and landed on the ledge. He turned just in time to see the statue fall into the pond with a satisfying hiss.

"Four down, three to go!" he yelled.

Kimberly was fighting against a statue with Kira, Carlos, Kendrix, and Trini when she got an idea. "Guys, stay back," she said, pulling out her nunchucks. She whirled and twirled them, a little unsure of how to use them, but getting the hang of it. When she was sure she had the statue mesmerized, she gave a mighty Whack! to the side of its head. The statue's head cracked along the line of impact, then crumbled. A few seconds later, the rest of the statue crumbled, too.

"I guess Dulcea was right," Kimberly joked. "These things really are deadly!"

"Kimberly, I need your help!" Tommy called. She ran up to meet him and he explained his plan to her and Billy. Billy got up into the tree he was in before, Kimberly climbed another one on the opposite side of the clearing, and Tommy climbed up onto a low ledge. Directly below and exactly in the middle of all three of them was one of the two remaining statues. Kim, Tommy, and Billy released their whips and simultaneously wrapped them around the statue. With a mighty pull from all three, the statue toppled backwards into the pond.

The remaining statue kept fighting the Rangers gamely. Jason, Trini, and Zack formed a plan and moved to execute it. Zack and Trini climbed into the trees formerly occupied by Billy and Kimberly, and Jason climbed into a tree opposite the monolith. Trini and Zack, holding onto vines, swung out and executed flying kicks to the monster, making it stumble backwards.

"Eight ball, corner pocket!" Jason yelled. He swung out on his vine, then performed a corkscrew kick, hitting the statue square in the chest. The stone being flew back, hitting the corner of the monolith and shattering.

"Alright!" Kira called. A series of hand slaps and hugs went around before they realized that the ground was shaking. The door of the monolith slid open, revealing a stone altar with the statues of the animal spirits on and around it.

Small beams of light came out and flew around the Rangers, seemingly getting to know them. Ethan recognized what they were. "New zords!" he breathed.

The holograms of their new zords completed circling the Rangers and finally entered into them, changing their Ninjetti costumes into Ranger uniforms of the same colors, in the style of the original team. "Our morphers appear to be online," Cam commented. Ashley hugged him, then high-fived Cassie.

"Come on, guys," Tommy shouted. "Let's go home!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: The plants that Kim found really did exist in the time that this story mentions. I did a little research and finally found their names. I know in the movie, there's only four of the statues, but four statues verses 31 Rangers? I had to make it a little harder for our heroes!


	12. Ivan Ooze

Rainbow of Friendship

August 28, 2006

3rd Person POV

Zordon and Alpha looked up as 31 different beams of light entered the Command Center and materialized into the Rangers.

"WELCOME BACK, RANGERS, AND WELL DONE," Zordon said.

"Thanks, Zordon," Tommy replied. "Is everyone else here?"

"I BELIEVE THEY ARE GATHERING TO WATCH A MOVIE ON THE RECREATIONAL LEVEL. YOU MAY GO AND JOIN THEM, IF YOU WISH."

"Thanks," Andros began, "But I think we should probably clean up a little."

"And we may want to get into something more comfortable," Tori added, gesturing to the uniforms.

"VERY WELL. GOOD EVENING, RANGERS."

"'Night, Zordon!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's the matter, Trini?" Kimberly asked as she, Trini, Tommy, Billy, Jason, Zack, Adam, and Rocky made their way down to the Green floor.

"It's nothing much. It's just…I don't have any other clothes. And I've never owned anything in lavender!" The others burst out laughing.

"Trini, I'm sure Kimberly has something for you to wear for tonight. Don't you, Kim?" Billy asked.

"Actually, I can one up you. Come with me, you guys." They entered the girls' room, and Kimberly went over to the closet.

"Trini, have you actually gone into this closet?" she asked.

"Just to help you unpack your suitcases that first day. Then I went to take a shower and have my outfit washed. When I came out of the shower, a different outfit – one that I had worn in Switzerland and later in college – was laying out on my bed, waiting for me."

"Trini, come into this closet and look over on your side of it," Kimberly told her. Trini did as she was asked and gasped. All of her old clothing was in the closet.

"After you…I mean, when we thought you had…well, anyway, your mom gave me all your clothes. Since you're taller than I am, and yellow really isn't my color, I boxed them up and put them away. When this building was finally complete, I moved them all here and put them in a closet on the Red level. While you were in the shower that first day, I went back up there and retrieved the clothes and hung them up for you, laying out an outfit I knew had been one of your favorites in college." Trini's eyes threatened to spill tears as she hugged her friend.

"Let's see….something lavender. I have a pair of lavender shorts – will that work?" she asked, crossing to the dresser and pulling the shorts out.

"Absolutely. Thanks, Kim. Can we go shopping tomorrow?" Trini asked slyly.

"Sure. We can make a general announcement tonight at dinner so that those who would like to join us have the option to do so."

"I'll take you up on that. Angela might want to come, too," Zack put in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group had wandered down to the recreational level and been greeted by everyone there. Hugs, handshakes, and backslaps had been exchanged, questions had been asked, and a movie was in the midst of being decided on.

Tori and Kendrix left the movie discussion to prepare snacks for everyone. Tori poured corn syrup, butter, and brown sugar into one saucepan to make caramel, and started the nacho cheese sauce with equal parts butter and flour. Kendrix warmed up the popcorn maker before adding the kernels and pulled down the 2 ½ lb. bag of tortilla chips.

Tori checked to make sure the flour was cooked before adding 3 cups of cream and 2 cups of whole milk. Stirring occasionally, she checked the consistency, then added 2 cups of cheddar cheese and 2 cups of pepper jack, just to add a little spice to the sauce.

Kendrix finished one bowl of popcorn and pushed it over to Tori. While Kendrix was working on the second bowl, Tori poured the hot caramel sauce over the popcorn in front of her and began stirring. Once everything was coated, she pulled out a piece to taste it. Satisfied it was perfect, she went to the refrigerator and pulled out a block of parmesan cheese and butter for the second one. She placed the butter into the dish on top of the popcorn maker, and poured it over the popcorn as it melted. Once the bowl was filled, and enough butter had been added for her liking, she grated the cheese over the top, mixing the popcorn occasionally to coat evenly. She added a couple shakes of Tabasco and mixed it once more.

At this point, Kendrix was just finishing up with the third bowl of popcorn. She added the last installment of butter, tasted it, added salt, and pronounced it finished. They made bowls of toppings for the nachos – a large one with a lid and a ladle for the sauce, and several smaller ones for tomatoes, onions, salsa, and sliced jalapenos. They loaded the chips, popcorn, cheese sauce, and nacho fixings into the dumb waiter that Kim had had enough foresight to install, and pulled out two coolers, filling them both with ice. Into one, they packed sodas and water bottles. Into the other, beers and wine coolers. They loaded the coolers back into the dumbwaiter, added a sleeve of paper bowls, and shut the door, sending the food down to the rec room.

When they arrived there, the movie was still being debated. The guys finally won though, with their selection of "War of the Worlds".

"First 'Independence Day', now 'War of the Worlds'," Tanya complained. "Do you guys have a love-hate relationship with evil space aliens or what?"

Carter came up to her. "Of course. I mean, we understand what the heroes of these movies are going through, because we go through it every day. Now we have a chance to watch the world be attacked by aliens and know that it isn't our responsibility to save the day." Tanya shuddered.

"Have you ever seen 'War of the Worlds'?" Carter asked.

"No, and I hadn't really planned on it, either," Tanya retorted.

Carter laughed and grabbed for her hand. "Come on, I'll hold your hand. You can even grab onto me if you get too scared."

"I'd take him up on it, Tanya," Captain Mitchell called from one of the couches. "Carter isn't usually known to be so…gentlemanly. Better to take advantage of it while it happens."

"OK," Tanya replied, producing a small smile.

"Atta girl. Come on, let's find a seat!"

"While a few of you big strapping men are still standing, can Tori and I get your assistance in removing the food from the dumb waiter?" Kendrix asked.

Tommy, Andros, Rocky, Ryan, Nick, Leo, and Carlos all ran up and grabbed the food and bowls, distributing it among everyone sitting. Captain Mitchell looked around, chuckling. Half the room was placed in couples. Was this turning into a romance retreat, or have these people gotten to be really good friends over the last few days?

The movie started, and soon the only sounds were the voices of the actors, or the occasional extra loud crunch of a chip being eaten.

After the movie, while everyone was putting all the trash into the trash bags and the dishes into the dumb waiter to be sent back to the kitchen, Leo decided he needed to work off some of the calories he had just consumed. "Who wants a basketball game?" he asked. Nick, Carlos, Conner, Danny, Blake, Jack, and Eric all agreed.

"Wait, you guys!" Kelsey shouted. "We still need to decide what we're doing for dinner. I mean, I know we still have an hour or two, but we do need to make plans so that we have something that everyone will eat."

"We have plenty of ground beef, chicken, and hot dogs in the refrigerator," Angela Rawlings commented. "How about a barbecue?"

"Do we even have a grill?" Ethan asked.

"As a matter of fact, we have six," Kimberly replied. "I made sure I had some here, just in case we needed them. Back in the day, when we had a rare day off from school, extracurricular activities, or Ranger duties, our team would often take a picnic. Trini and I – and later Aisha and I – would make potato, macaroni, coleslaw, and fruit salads, and the guys would bring meat to grill. It was one of our favorite ways to spend a Saturday or Sunday afternoon. Of course," she added, laughing, "it was usually interrupted by Rita or Zedd."

"Kimberly, you just jinxed it!" Rocky yelled, good-naturedly. Aisha slapped the back of his head.

"Boy, you better behave!" she laughed.

"Rocky, Adam, Jason, Zack, Billy, and I can get the grills going, if you girls want to make the salads and desserts," Tommy offered.

"Deal," Trini said.

So Leo, Nick, Carlos, Conner, Danny, Blake, Jack, and Eric all headed to the level with the basketball courts. Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Rocky, and Adam headed to the backyard, where Billy mentioned the grills were, while Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, and Angela headed to the kitchen. Everyone else headed off in their separate directions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Angela, this was a great idea," Zack commented to his wife as he leaned over to steal a kiss. The girls had finished the salads and desserts and brought them up to the backyard. They put the salads into the mini refrigerators installed out here and placed the pies, cookies, and brownies on one of the tables. Kimberly grabbed a tray of burgers to bring over to the first grill, when Tommy's communicator chimed.

"See, Kim! I told you you'd jinxed us!" Rocky complained. Aisha hit him upside the head again.

"Yeah, Zordon, what's up?" Tommy asked.

"RANGERS, SENSORS INDICATE THAT IVAN IS LOOSE. PLEASE TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER."

"Sure thing. Come on, guys, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RANGERS, IVAN HAS BEEN RELEASED BY ZEDD AND RITA. MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT HE IS CURRENTLY AT THE ROCK QUARRY."

"We'll find him, Zordon," Tommy promised. The rangers all nodded and teleported out. The teams without the ability to teleport on their own were assisted by Alpha.

When they arrived at the quarry, they approached the cracked egg cautiously, looking around for any sign of danger.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?" a guard asked.

Startled, the Rangers turned around. "Most of us aren't kids," Rocky muttered. Aisha glared at him.

"Um…you haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here, have you?" Kimberly asked.

The guard scratched his head. "Morphological being? I don't know…wait! Did it look something like this?" The guard transformed into Ivan Ooze.

The Rangers jumped back. "Ew…gross!" Ashley cried.

"Too kind…too kind! Allow me to introduce myself. I am the galactically-feared, universally-reviled….they call me Ivan Ooze!"

"Well, pack your bags, because you're going straight back where you came from!" Conner warned.

"Oh, what a surprise…a teenager with a big mouth!"

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin-Head!" Vida shouted.

"Yeah, we're the Power Rangers, and we're here to send you right back where you came from!" Wes said.

"Oh! Where's my autograph book? Power Rangers, huh? So, Zordon still needs a bunch of kids to do his dirty work?"

"We're not kids!" Rocky yelled. Aisha nudged him.

"Well, meet my kids!" Ooze raised his hands and an army of purple…things raised up from the ground. They looked like a combination of tengas and monkeys. Ooze disappeared.

"Rangers, spread out!" Tommy shouted.

"There's no room, Tommy!" Cole returned.

"There's room at the bottom of the quarry," Billy said. "Let's go down." They jumped the ledge and took on Ooze's footmen, but it was a losing battle.

Jen had two, pulling on each of her arms. She did a flip and a twist, slamming them together. "Kiss and make up!" she cried. They got the better of her and threw her against the wall.

One by one, all rangers were thrown into a pile by Jen. "Tommy, they're too strong!" Kimberly cried. The footmen had the Rangers cornered and outnumbered two to one. "What do we do?" she asked.


	13. Battle Ooze

Rainbow of Friendship

August 28, 2006

3rd Person POV

Tommy glanced over the other leaders in the crowd. Leo, Carter, Wes, Taylor, Jack, and Nick all nodded. "Let's do it, guys," he called. "It's Morphin' Time!"

"Black Frog!"

"Pink Crane!"

"Blue Wolf!"

"Yellow Bear!"

"Red Ape!"

"White Falcon!"

"Navy Chimp!"

"Lavender Panther!"

"Gold Lion!"

"Coral Giraffe!"

"Orange Zebra!"

"Forest Elk!"

"Cream Goose!"

"Maroon Seal!"

"Pearl Robin!"

"Beige Gibbon!"

"Brown Buffalo!"

"Silver Mongoose!"

"Peach Cheetah!"

"Teal Tiger!"

"Slate Deer!"

"Bronze Eagle!"

"Aqua Dolphin!"

"Crimson Panda!"

"Midnight Jaguar!"

"Olive Hawk!"

"Green Owl!"

"Tan Malamute!"

"Gray Elephant!"

"Golden Canary!"

"Brick Gorilla!"

The Ninjetti team's clothing turned into their spandex uniforms as Leo looked to his teammates.

"Go Galactic!" they called, raising their Quasar Sabers to the sky.

The Lightspeed team stepped up. "Lightspeed Rescue!" they shouted, changing into their uniforms.

Ryan held his morpher. "Titanium Power!" he called.

Wes squeezed Jen's hand, then nodded to the rest of his teammates. They crossed their wrists and shouted out their call.

"Time for…Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!" Eric called, his wrists also crossed.

Taylor – the leader of the Wild Force team once again, since Cole no longer had access to his powers – stepped ahead of her group. "Wild Access!"

Jack, who – with Sky and Bridge – had temporarily taken back his old morpher, held out his fist to his teammates. They knocked fists with him, then turned forward. "SPD Emergency!" they called.

Nick and his team flipped open their cell-phone morphers, dialed, and held them to the sky. "Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The teams spread out, each Ranger taking two of the purple footmen. With their powers now in play, the odds were evened out considerably. Kimberly and Ashley ended up fighting back-to-back.

Kimberly, wanting to get nearer to Tommy, unhinged the whip that was hooked to her back. "Have a nice trip!" she called, wrapping the end of the whip around the legs of one of her foes. Then, pulling it back and doing the same thing to one behind her, "See ya next fall!"

Ashley dealt spin kicks to the other two footmen. "Ba-bye!" she yelled. She slapped hands with Kimberly. "Gotta love it," she said.

Billy flipped and spun and kicked at his foes, smashing one of them against the corner of a rock. He pulled out his staff and blocked and parried against the other one, until he managed to get behind the footman. Hooking his staff under the goober's chin, he gave a mighty pull, flipping the monster over his head and into a wall. "You ooze, you lose," he said.

Jen and Wes were fighting near each other, kicking their footmen back and forth between each other. Jen kicked one of them repeatedly. "You guys make me sick, sick, sick, sick, sick, SICK!" she cried, punctuating her sentence with kicks.

At the last kick, the purple goober flew up, hit a beam, and fell back down, splattering everywhere. She looked at Wes and grinned through her mask. "It's gonna be one messy night!" she laughed, shrugging. Wes laughed back at her, grabbed her around the waist and squeezed, before going to help a nearby Ranger.

Ethan fought off his footmen, smashing one into a nearby wall, then tripping up the other one with a backward sweep kick. He spun around and punched the footman in the gut, then groaned when he pulled out his fist, covered in purple goo.

Jack and Sky were fighting together, more of the footmen gathering around them. Bridge, Z, and Syd saw this and made their ways toward the two, still fighting. More footmen gathered around the five once they were together, making it difficult to fight them off. They looked at each other and nodded, each knowing what the others were thinking.

"SWAT Mode, Red!" shouted Jack.

"SWAT Mode, Blue!" shouted Sky.

"SWAT Mode, Green!" shouted Bridge.

"SWAT Mode, Yellow!" shouted Z.

"SWAT Mode, Pink!" shouted Syd.

"SPD SWAT!" they shouted in unison, now in their black SWAT armor. They blasted through the gathering footmen easily with their Delta Enforcers, then moved off in different directions to provide assistance to the other teams.

Tommy was fighting his footmen near Adam and Zack. They punted and spun off each other to keep ahead of their enemies, and finally managed to destroy a couple of them. Adam took out his bo and gripped one end of it. "Batter up!" he called, swinging at the footman charging him. He connected, sending the footman flying into the five remaining ones, all of them splattering against the wall.

"Good work, everyone!" Jason shouted.

Ivan, watching from a nearby tower, muttered to himself and called up his Ecto-Morphicon machines. There were six of them, giant robotic insects – one looked like a scorpion, another an ant, a spider, a beetle, a bee, and an earwig.

"Oh, gross," moaned Kira.

Tommy stood straighter. "Come on, guys," he said. They all raised their hands to the sky (or their cell-phone morphers, whichever the case may be) and called their zords. They team up and fight the six monsters.

Adam programmed his Frog Zord to wrap its tongue around the neck of the scorpion machine. The monster protests and shoots beams of energy back. "Bad move, Sparky!" he cried. "You play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" He punched a few buttons on his control panel, sending energy waves through his zord's tongue and electrocuting the monster. Eric came up in his Q-Rex, in Megazord mode. He delivered a few punches and kicks, finally delivering a flying fist to the scorpion, destroying it in a mass of explosions.

Conner drew his Gorilla up to the side of a building over the ant monster, looked down, then jumped out on top of it. "Yee-haw!" he called. "Ride 'em Cowboy!" The ant ducked and jumped, trying unsuccessfully to shake the zord off its back.

Karone came up behind it in her Wildcat Galactabeast, crouched, then sprung into an attack on the abdomen of the creature. She was tossed around, her zord hanging on heroicall by its teeth. "I'm getting airsick up here!" she yelled.

"Karone! Hang on!" Blake shouted, flying his Hawk overhead. "OK, guys, let go…I've got a clear shot," he directed. Karone directed her Wildcat to let go, while Conner's Gorilla jumped off. Blake lined up his shot and fired cannons from his wings, destroying the monster.

Kimberly and Kira were circling the bee monster with their Crane and Canary zords. Kimberly fired a few missiles from her wings, but did little damage to the creature, who fired back from its stinger, hitting a wing. "I've been hit hard!" she yelled through her mike.

"Hold on, Kim! We'll try to get there!" Tommy assured her.

Kira took up the slack, with Cam following close behind. Cam fired energy beams from his Owl's eyes, narrowly missing the creature as it dodged his fire. Kira got an idea. "Dr. O," she said.

"Yeah, Kira?"

"I'm gonna try something. You all may plug your ears," she warned, before typing a command into her control panel. Her Canary Zord opened its mouth and let out a high-pitched song, causing the bee and earwig monsters to cower and shatter.

"Thanks for the warning, Kira!" Trent joked.

The Rangers brought their zords to corner the remaining two monsters, who turned up to Ooze, whimpering. Angry, Ivan leaned over the banister of the tower and, splitting himself in half, entered both his remaining machines.

The Rangers brought their zords into Megazord Modes, the Ninjetti team splitting their zords among six megazords. Kim got an idea. "Billy, didn't you mention something about a comet coming this way soon?" she asked.

Billy thought about it for a second. "Yeah, Ryan's Comet should be coming toni…Kimberly, you're a genius!" he shouted. "Setting a course for outer space."

"Why?" Rocky asked.

Aisha rolled her eyes. "We lead one of those monsters out to space, line it up with the comet, and kaboom!"

The Ninja Falcon Megazord flies off. Ooze, in his beetle monster, looks up and chuckles, following. "You can run, but you can't hide!" he insists.

The Rangers line up in the comet's trajectory, waiting for Ooze to show up. They don't have long to wait, and soon the Megazord and Ooze are wrestling for power of the other. The comet gets closer, and Aisha opens a switch. "Desperate times call for desperate measures!" she says, flipping open the last switch.

"What are you doing?" Adam asks.

"Taking care of business!" she replies, slamming down on a button. The Megazord's leg lifts up, kneeing Ivan and his monster in the groin, sending them spinning towards the comet. The Megazord flies back to Earth as Ivan collides with the comet, causing a space explosion.

Meanwhile, the SPD team was fighting the remaining monster – kicking and punching. They almost had the upper hand, when the monster exploded out of nowhere. Sky got on the intercom. "Tommy," he started, "Where are you guys, and what happened. This thing just blew up!"

Static came over the line for a few seconds, then Tommy's voice appeared. "Ivan's beetle monster collided with the comet. Lights out, beetle."

"Perhaps the fact that Ivan was split in half was the killing factor in this one's destruction," Cam reasoned. "One half of Ivan was destroyed, so therefore, both halves were destroyed."

"You mean it's over?" Ethan asked.

"For now…until Rita and Zedd try something else," Tommy replied. "Come on, guys, power down and let's get back to the Command Center."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe that Purple Booger lost to those pesky Power Punks!" Rita screeched. "I have such a headache!"

"You call this defeating the Power Rangers, Zedd? We could have done that at our homes!" Gruumm declared.

"Yeah, we're leaving tonight. Come on, Machina!" Mondo declared. The others agreed, leaving Zedd, Rita, and Scorpina alone.


	14. LateNight Rendezvous

Rainbow of Friendship

August 28, 2006

3rd Person POV

"WELL DONE, RANGERS," Zordon congratulated. "YOU HAVE MANAGED TO DEFEAT IVAN FOR GOOD, SOMETHING THAT NOT EVEN MY TEAM MANAGED TO ACCOMPLISH. YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF YOURSELVES."

"Come on, guys," Tommy said, putting his fist out. Kimberly laid her hand on top of his, squeezing gently and smiling at him. Jason and Zack joined in, followed by Trini, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. Kat and Justin tentatively stuck their arms into the group, unable to reach the center. One by one, the members of all the teams put their arms towards the center, creating a giant circle of Rangers, layered one within another.

Zordon, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Alex, Hayley, Captain Mitchell, Captain Logan, Commander Stanton, High Commander Renier, Udonna, and Clare all looked on in amusement as the Rangers crouched, then jumped up. "Power Rangers!"

"Alright, let's eat!" Rocky shouted. Everyone laughed at his comment.

"The Bottomless Pit has spoken!" Aisha joked, nudging Rocky in the side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kimberly and Katherine brought the hamburger patties, chicken, steaks, hotdogs, salmon, and shellfish out from the refrigerators, placing each item at a different grill. It had gotten dark since they started their fight, so Ashley and Jen found some candles in the kitchen and brought them out to provide some light for the festivities. Kim also directed Katie to where some large lamps could be found, to be set up in the yard for late-night games.

Once everyone had gotten their food and had found a place to sit, Tommy looked around at the different Rangers. He was glad they were getting to know one another. He noticed Tanya was still sitting next to Carter, that Tori and Andros were sitting together, as were Cam and Ashley. Wes and Jen were eating with Billy and Trini, and the Taylors and Rawlings' were eating as a group.

He also noticed that Hayley was sitting near Alex, and that Mike, Hunter, Cassie, and Kira were sitting in a small circle, chatting quietly. Eric was off in the corner, bugging Taylor about whatever book she was reading, and Zhane and Karone were seated nearby. Ethan was seated with the Mystic Force team, trading battle stories, no doubt, and the SPD team was seated with Trip and Clare.

He was so intent in watching the goings-on of the people in front of him, he didn't notice the person coming up behind him until she slipped her arms around his middle and whispered in his ear. "Hey there, Tiger, what's got you so thoughtful?" He turned in her embraced and, smiling, kissed her thoroughly, leaving her breathless.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am," he replied.

"I have something to ask you that you might find a little more enticing," she smiled seductively.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked with a leer. "What did you have in mind?"

She shook her head. "I wish I could take credit for this idea, but it goes entirely to Billy." He looked puzzled.

"What could Billy possibly have to say that I would find intriguing?"

"He came up to me earlier, before the attack, and suggested that he and I switch rooms," she grinned.

The light dawned in his eyes. "Billy and…Trini?" he laughed, incredulous.

"Tommy, they're adults. So are we," she added, pulling him closer.

"Has he spoken to Trini about this?"

"Apparently, he asked her after Trini found out about her clothes, this afternoon."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd talk to you about it."

"Switch keys with him. You can switch clothes out tomorrow…you're not going to need any tonight anyway," he replied huskily, grinding his hips against hers.

"Come on, Tiger, we need food before exercise," she grinned, pulling him along to the food tables. They loaded their plates and walked over to where Jen, Wes, Billy, and Trini were sitting.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Tommy asked. They moved over to provide room for the couple to sit, and smiled when they saw Eric running off with Taylor's book, the Air Force Lieutenant in hot pursuit.

"That boy is never gonna learn," Wes shook his head.

"Yo, little sis!" Zack called.

"Yeah?" Trini and Kimberly replied simultaneously.

"Sorry – Kim – where are the volleyballs?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Try the shed, behind you," she pointed.

"So, I have a question," Eric panted, returning with Taylor from their chase.

"What's up, Eric?" Wes said, hiding the laughter in his voice.

"It's for Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly," Eric began.

"OK, shoot," Jason said, coming up to the group.

"Well, you guys don't look anything alike, and you don't have the same names, but you all call each other 'brother' and 'sister'. Why?"

"I'll be the first to field that one," Trini ventured. "We have been friends for nearly thirty years. Since before we were born. Our mothers were all friends, and went to birthing classes together. Jason and Zack's mom met in one, since they are several months older than the rest of us, and Billy, Kimberly, and my mothers all met in one six months later. They were all very close and shared with each other their pregnancies."

"After we were born," Billy continued, "our parents kept up the friendship. All five moms met at the park one day when they took us there, and we were always together after that. We went to the same parks on the same day, we went to the same daycare. Our parents arranged play dates with each other."

Kimberly picked up the story. "When it came time for Jason and Zack to start Kindergarten, the rest of us were devastated because we weren't old enough yet. We screamed because we wouldn't get to see them anymore. Our parents tried to tell us that we could still visit them after school and on weekends, and that we would be going to school ourselves the next year, but it didn't do any good. They just couldn't make us feel better about it."

Jason chimed in. "The parents called an emergency play date. They gathered at Billy's house, and sent us all into the backyard to play while they talked. They decided then that they weren't going to be able to split us up, and the only logical option would be to let us go to school together. Now they just needed to figure out if my and Zack's parents wanted us to wait a year, or if Kimberly and Trini were able to handle school yet. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Billy was. The boy was as much a genius then as he is now." Billy blushed.

"In the end," Zack put in, "they decided that it was a lesser evil to have the others come into school a year early than to keep us out a year longer. They reasoned that if Kim or Trini couldn't handle schoolwork yet, then they could always go back to Kindergarten again the next year. So we went to school together, and we all did well, and we just…grew up together. We were in all the same classes, had similar interests, arranged study dates, all that. When we hit junior high and our parents noticed how much we were still hanging out, they formed these 'weekend slumbers'. They would rotate hosting all five of us in their homes every weekend."

Tommy jumped in. "When I showed up in our Sophomore year of high school, I joined in that tradition."

"Yeah, mainly 'cause Kim fell for him hard the first time she ever saw him!" Trini joked. "But soon we all liked Tommy on his own merit and not just because Kim did."

"Anyway," Kimberly went back to the question, "that's why we call each other 'brother' and 'sister'. We're as close as any family can be. Closer, even. I couldn't tell you what my brother Ken's favorite food is, but Jason loves hamburgers, Zack loves fried chicken, Trini loves nachos, Billy likes phad thai, Tommy is a sucker for a good steak, Rocky likes anything spicy, Adam likes Italian food, and Aisha loves comfort food."

"And Kim loves pancakes," Tommy teased.

"Yes, I do." She smiled at him. "But only someone that has spent the night and morning at my house knew that before right now."

"Wow. That's quite a story. Quite a friendship," Wes said, looking around. "I don't think any other team here has a relationship like that."

"Don't sweat it, man," Jason reassured. "Every team that has ever been is special because the Rangers on that team were considered strong enough and special enough to be chosen to have the legacy of the Power Rangers. No one else in the entire _Universe_ has that distinction. That's pretty spectacular."

"He's right, Rangers," Alex supplied. "Every one of you was chosen to wear your particular mantle because someone saw something special in you….something unique."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, after everyone had finished eating and the picnic had been cleaned up, Kimberly went up to Tommy's door, took a deep breath, and opened it with the key Billy had given her. Tommy wasn't in the room, but she could hear him in the bathroom. She crossed to a chair, put her purse down on it, and nudged off her sandals,then wandered over to the bedside table and picked up the picture he had sitting there.

It was one of the two of them, taken at his parents' house the day that she first showed him around here. She had dropped him back off at his parents' house and Jan had invited her in for leftover birthday cake and coffee. Drew had snapped the photo before either of them had realized he was taking one.

She jumped when she heard the bathroom door open, then smiled. Putting the photograph down, she turned around and gasped at what she saw. Tommy came into the room, with nothing but a towel slung around his waist. Droplets of water clung to his chest, his short hair still damp and curling over his ears and forehead.

He approached her, his arms sliding around her waist, and bent his head to nibble at her neck. She arched to give him better access, running her hands over his chest and belly, resting them at his waist. His hands were moving over her belly, resting at the hem over her tank top. He broke contact with her for only long enough to pull the garment over her head and flinging it across the room, then bent down, his lips again suckling at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Moaning, she slid her right arm up around his neck, her left arm wandering down over his towel to where he got noticeably harder beneath her hand. He groaned as he skimmed his hands over her bra, settling on the clasp in the front. He undid the clasp then filled his hands, his fingers rubbing over her nipples, causing them to harden. She shrugged out of the garment, letting it fall to her feet, then brought her hands back to his waist.

He popped open the fly of her shorts, pulling the zipper down, his hands skimming over her flesh as it was revealed. He hooked his hands under her panties and tugged them down with the shorts. She kicked them off as she grabbed his towel and threw it behind him.

Grinning, he picked her up and placed her on the bed, his body covering hers, his mouth fused to hers in a wild dance of thrust-and-retreat. He released her mouth, his lips trailing down her face, her throat, her chest. He stopped at one breast, his tongue swirling around the nipple before sucking the entire thing into his mouth. She gave an involuntary gasp and arched her back to bring him closer, but he would have none of it. Grinning, he moved over to the other breast to give it an equal treatment.

Satisfied with his work, he continued his trail of kisses down her tummy, pausing to swirl his tongue once in her belly button, then continuing lower until he reached the apex of her thighs. He dipped his tongue into her folds, feeling her writhing beneath him. Unable to take it anymore, he began his journey back up her body. She whimpered when his mouth left her, but moaned again when she felt him come back up.

She fused her mouth to his and pulled on his hips, urgently requesting his entrance. He complied, pushing into her in one smooth thrust. He stilled for a moment, savoring the feeling of finally being engulfed by her, then began moving against her, their movements getting harder as they got closer to the edge. Suddenly, Kimberly arched her back and cried his name, clenching around him until he followed suit, emptying himself into her.

Spent, and completely sated, Tommy hooked the blanket with his foot, bringing it up and over them, then snuggled with her as they fell asleep, still joined to one another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: OK, there it is…the chapter I know many of you have been waiting for! There will be a steamier version of this chapter available in the next day or two…just email me if you would like it and I'll send it as soon as it's done. Thanks!


	15. Shopping

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

Kimberly awoke the next morning disoriented. _This isn't mine and Trini's room_, she thought. Then she noticed the photograph on the table and the clothes strewn around the room, and smiled. The bathroom door opened and Tommy walked through.

"Hey, you're awake," he smiled, crossing to the bed. "I thought I was the only one that woke up before the sun."

She giggled. "I'm still on my work schedule, I guess. I would normally be entering my lab right about now."

"Well, since you're awake..." he suggested with a leer, running his hand over the now-familiar territory of her body. She smiled and let herself be distracted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Kimberly made her way to the kitchen level. She, Trini, Jen, and Kira had agreed to cook this morning. Trini, she figured, would either be not up yet or otherwise occupied. She smiled, thinking again of her own early morning tryst. _Back to breakfast, Kim,_ she scolded herself. Perhaps Jen or Kira would be awake to help.

No such luck. She was alone in the kitchen. Sighing, she prepared a pot of coffee and pulled out a large bowl and a bag of potatoes to shred into it. She looked around the room – her favorite in the entire building. It was a giant circle, with the cooking area in the center, and the seating areas surrounding it on all sides. It had taken a lot of ingenuity on Adam's part to design it, but she was thrilled with the result.

She was shaken out of her musings when she heard someone come into the kitchen. Turning, she smiled, surprised to find Trini coming towards her.

"Well, good morning," Kim said, glancing at her friend.

"Yes, it is. A _very_ good morning," Trini laughed, blushing.

Kimberly was about to say something, but let it go when Kira trudged into the room, followed by Jen.

"It should be a crime to have to be up this early in the morning," the teenager grumbled, reaching for the coffee pot.

"You're the one that said you wanted to help with breakfast," Jen reminded her, glancing between Kimberly and Trini, then laughing.

Trini set out the fixings for pancake batter, Jen pulled the sausage and bacon out of the fridge, while Kira began preparing eggs two ways. They worked companionably for the next half an hour, taking turns at the stove, and keeping the food warm in the oven.

One by one, the rangers and mentors made their ways down into the kitchen, filling up the seats around the tables. Mike, Cassie, Karone, Zhane, Nick, Ethan, Madison, Trent, Hayley, and Jason each pulled out plates for the ten round tables around the room, then returned for glasses and silverware. Everyone got their drinks and sat down as Jen announced that food was ready to be brought to the tables. Five people jumped up from each table and grabbed a platter of pancakes; hash browns; sliced cantaloupe; eggs and toast; or sausage and bacon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After breakfast, Angela Taylor, Angela Rawlings, Clare, and Katie offered to do dishes.

"Before you guys do that," Kim called, "Yesterday, when we came back from Phaedos, Trini made an interesting point. Her new color is lavender, and she owns absolutely nothing in that color. I was going to ask this last night at dinner, but, well…we got a little sidetracked with the whole Ivan Ooze episode. My question is this: how many of you would like to go on a shopping trip today? Angel Grove Mall is huge; you can find practically anything there."

"I'll go!" Zack, Angela, Aisha, Alyssa, Karone, Kat, Tanya, Kendrix, Ethan, Mike, Trent, Hunter, Billy, Cassie, Dustin, Justin, Lucas, Cole, Tori, Syd, Z, Shane, Carlos, Jen, Katie, Wes, and Trip all said simultaneously.

Tommy did a quick head count. "14 men and 13 women," he pronounced. "With Kim and Trini, that makes 15 women. Tell you what," turning to Kim, "I'll take the men in my car, and you can take the women in yours. That way, we have room for everybody, and should the men want to stop shopping before the women, they have the option to." He winked at her.

"Will 15 big, strapping boys like you fit into your Jeep?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"The top comes off. We'll fit for the way down there. While we're in Angel Grove, one of the guys can rent a car for the rest of the week, so we don't have so many transportation problems."

"Or," she exaggerated the word, "One of the men can drive the new Commander that's in the carport." She laughed at his expression.

"There's a carport here? With a car in it?" he asked incredulously. "Why you rotten little secretive bitch," he pulled her close. "I love you."

"Nice way of showing it, Oliver," she retorted, pretending to be hurt.

He nuzzled her neck for a moment before she pushed him away, turning to find her purse on the counter. She retrieved the keys from it, then, looking the men over, handed them to a surprised Wes. He looked at Jen, then back at Kim and smiled, nodding. She nodded back and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beep Beep Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep. Kimberly's wrist communicator chimed. She was in the middle of Old Navy with Trini, Jen, and Katie. Glancing around to make sure they weren't observed, the four women gathered around. "This is Kimberly," she spoke into the microphone.

"Kim, it's Tommy. The guys and I wanted to know if you were up for some lunch." She laughed.

"You called me on this frequency to ask me that? What about not using powers for personal gain?" she asked.

"This isn't a power. It's an invention of a brilliant scientist friend of mine. You might know him…you did grow up with him, after all."

"Very funny. So where did you want to meet for lunch?"

"How about Ernie's? It's close enough, and he knows who we are, so we won't have to disguise talk around him," Tommy suggested.

Kim looked up to find Trini and Katie nodding at her. Jen thought about it for a moment, then nodded, too. "It makes sense," she said to Kim.

Kim held up her communicator. "We'll meet you guys there in fifteen," she said. "First we've got to meet up with the other girls to see if they want to go, too."

"Too late," Tommy replied. "Mike and Lucas already talked to Cassie and Kat. They got all the other girls to agree to a movie then a quick lunch in the food court. It''' just be the ten of us. I figure that we have a few hours to kill."

"OK, see you there, then."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They entered the Youth Center exactly fifteen minutes later, looking around for Tommy and the guys with him. Kim spotted them first, seated at two of their group's old tables pushed together by the railing. He had Wes, Trip, Zack, Billy, and Trent with him. The guys looked up as they approached, and made room for them to sit down.

"Hey Zack, where's your wife?" Trini asked, glancing around for Angela.

He laughed. "She decided that she wanted to see this movie that the others were going to see. I have no desire to see it, so she went in with Aisha."

Ernie came up then to take their orders. He looked around at Kimberly and Tommy with their arms around each other, Wes and Jen sitting close together, Trini and Billy quite cozy, Katie sitting on the other side of Trini, and Trent, Zack, and Trip at the ends of the table and laughed. The Rangers looked up at him, confusion on their faces.

Ernie calmed down long enough to explain. "You guys have, within the ten of you, two Pink Rangers, two Yellow Rangers, two Green Rangers, two White Rangers, two Red Rangers, and two Black Rangers from four different teams, and _one_ of you covers _four_ of those _six_ colors and _three_ of those teams," he chuckled again.

The Rangers looked around at each other and laughed, realizing that he was right, with one exception. "Except that there's also two _Blue_ Rangers," Kimberly said significantly.

Ernie looked around and finally noticed Zack's new clothing. "Zack?"

"The color's actually Navy, but it's the same basic idea," Zack replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rita moved away from her telescope that she had been watching the Rangers with and screamed.

"What is it, you irritating excuse for a female?" Zedd asked, rubbing his temple.

"Those pesky Power Punks not only killed Ivan Ooze and messed up my beautiful plan-" Zedd shot her a Look. "Our beautiful plan," she quickly amended, "but that traitor Tommy and his irritatingly cheerful Pink Ranger are still together! Writing those letters to them did absolutely nothing! They're all over each other!" she complained.

Zedd used his x-ray vision to spy on the Rangers. Sure enough, the Pink and White Rangers were practically sitting in each other's laps at that teen hangout they were always lurking around when they were in high school. Something else caught his attention, however, that made him think.

"They certainly are joined at the hip," Zedd remarked drily, "and it appears that Billy and Trini have formed an attachment, and that those other two Power Brats, Wes and Jen, are quite close, as well."

"What!" Rita ran back to her telescope to check out his statement.

"Never mind, my pet. I have an idea that will separate those Rangers up for good. If those Brats have formed attachments, then likely there are others being formed at this reunion Tommy thought up. We will pull the Rangers out to the open with my Aqua-Surfer monster, who will send them back to the Island of Destruction. Their fears for their special others will destroy them!" Zedd laughed maniacally, Rita joining in after his statement sunk in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry this took so long to be posted. I have been starting the paperwork for adoption proceedings, so my postings might not be as frequent, but I will still post at least one chapter a week. Thanks for your patience, and keep reading and thanks for all the ratings!


	16. Battle AquaSurfer

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

The Rangers were in the mall parking lot, packing up the cars with the various bags, sacks, and boxes that had been accumulated in the last few hours. Kat felt someone pull her back and, thinking it was Lucas, laughed.

"Come on, Luke, not now." She squirmed, then noticed Lucas standing in front of her. She looked down and noticed the black feathers of a tenga pulling on her, and screamed. Lucas turned, and seeing Kat dragged away, ran after her.

"Kat!" he called. The other Rangers sprang into action, fighting off Zedd's grunt armies. Lucas ran up after the tenga that had taken Kat, jumped and twisted, both feet connecting squarely with its head. The tenga fell over, taking Kat with it, but she managed to tuck and roll out of its grasp.

Kat and Lucas stood together and did opposite spin kicks, hitting the tenga on both sides of its head. They ran up to where the others were fighting the putties and joined in.

"Welcome to the party!" Zack joked, knocking a putty into a nearby light pole. The putty shuddered, then shattered.

Kim noticed a light out of the corner of her eye and looked over, not believing what she saw. There stood Goldar, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo.

Hey, look you guys!" she called over her shoulder. "It's Goldilocks and the Three Dumb Asses!"

"Hey! I resent that remark, Pink Ranger!" Rito growled.

"Yeah, you _resemble_ that remark is what you mean," Billy retorted.

"Goldar!" Tommy shouted. "Weren't you destroyed already?"

"Yeah, I thought so, too, but since Zordon wasn't killed, neither were we," Baboo babbled.

"Shut up, you moron!" Goldar commanded. "Be prepared to meet your doom, Rangers!"

"We'll see about that. It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy shouted.

"Pink Crane!"

"Blue Wolf!"

"Yellow Bear!"

"White Falcon!"

"Navy Chimp!"

"Lavender Panther!"

"Coral Giraffe!"

"Orange Zebra!"

"Forest Elk!"

"Cream Goose!"

"Maroon Seal!"

"Peach Cheetah!"

"Teal Tiger!"

"Slate Deer!"

"Bronze Eagle!"

"Aqua Dolphin!"

"Crimson Panda!"

"Midnight Jaguar!"

"Tan Malamute!"

"Gray Elephant!"

Karone raised her Quasar Saber to the sky. "Go Galactic!" she called.

Alyssa raised her morpher to the sky and shouted, "Wild Access! Noble Tiger!"

The Wild Force team, likewise, raised their morphers to the sky, their arms crossed at the wrists. "Time for…Time Force!"

Syd and Z joined in. "SPD Emergency!" they called.

"Power Rangers, Unite!" all the Rangers called once they had morphed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Zordon, I see readings of very high energy in the general vicinity of the mall where the Rangers are shopping," Hayley mentioned. She had come up to the Command Center to help Zordon and Alpha on their computers. Alex had come up with her to watch her work.

"KEEP AN EYE ON THE READINGS, HAYLEY. SENSORS INDICATE THAT GOLDAR, RITO, SQUATT, AND BABOO ARE ALIVE AND HAVE BROUGHT PUTTIES AND TENGAS. WE WILL MONITOR THE FIGHT. IF IT SEEMS THAT THE BATTLE IS TOO MUCH FOR THE RANGERS FIGHTING TO HANDLE, WE WILL SEND DOWN THE OTHERS."

Alex looked up at the wise mentor. "Who are…what were their names?"

Alpha 5 came up. "Their names are Goldar, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo," the robot answered.

"Yeah, them. Who are they?"

"GOLDAR IS ZEDD AND RITA'S TOP WARRIOR. HE IS A GOLD MONKEY WITH WINGS. RITO REVOLTO IS RITA'S INEPT YOUNGER BROTHER. HE WAS THE ONE THAT DESTROYED OUR THUNDER ZORDS. SQUATT AND BABOO ARE CRONIES OF RITA'S ALSO, AND THEIR BIGGEST ACCOMPLISHMENT IS THEIR ABILITY TO ANNOY THEIR MASTER AND MISTRESS. WE HAD ASSUMED THEY WERE ALL DESTROYED IN MY ENERGY WAVE, BUT SINCE I WASN'T, IT IS POSSIBLE THEY WEREN'T, EITHER."

"I'll keep an eye on the readouts, Zordon," Hayley answered Zordon's earlier request. "In fact, I'll bring it up on the screen and we can watch it." She typed a command into the computer's database, and the battle came up on the large flat screen television.

"They're ugly," Alex commented. Hayley laughed and elbowed him.

"Have you ever seen an attractive evil henchman?" she asked.

"Yes, I have. Tommy, Katherine, and Trent," he shot back.

"You didn't see them when they were henchmen," she countered.

"OK, so you have me there, but I'm sure they were."

Hayley rolled her eyes and went back to her task.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the mall, the battle was stymied. The Rangers fought valiantly, but whenever a putty or a tenga was destroyed, another showed up in its place. And it was increasingly obvious that, for whatever reason, they were targeting just the women. Kim was being pulled in between a putty and a tenga, one holding her arms, while the other had her feet. Try as she might, she couldn't break free until Tommy showed up and kicked the tenga's side, knocking him over. Tommy didn't leave Kim's side after that.

Kat, also, had problems being attacked. Lucas never left her after the earlier tenga incident, but even together, they had problems. The same things were happening to Wes and Jen, and Billy and Trini. It was almost as if the aliens _wanted_ the guys to come to the rescue.

Trent was fighting off a couple putties when a white flash appeared before him and an ugly half-shark/half-surfer man thing materialized, with a surf board strapped to his back, and a sword in his hand. So surprised was Trent that he jumped back slightly to regroup.

Tori noticed that the tengas and putties were retreating, then realized that they weren't retreating, they were collecting over by Trent. That's when she saw the Aqua-Surfer. Everyone saw her staring and turned.

"Dude, it's a good thing Ashley isn't here right now to see you," Ethan muttered to the monster.

"Guess again, Ethan," a voice came from behind them. There, in battle stance, were the other Rangers, morphed and ready.

"Zordon told us you were having fun without us, so we came to join in," Shane announced.

"Glad to see you," Tommy replied, his eyes staying on the monster.

The Aqua-Surfer charged the Rangers, followed by Goldar, Rito, Squatt, Baboo, the putties, and the tengas. Again, they attacked only girls, forcing the men to come to their rescue.

"What's going on with this strategy?" Aisha panted into her earpiece, fighting Rito and his band of tengas with Rocky, Kim, and Tommy.

"I have no clue," Billy replied. He and Trini were fighting Goldar with Jason, Dana, Lucas, and Kat. Again, no matter how many of the putties and tengas they got rid of, more would show up in their places.

TJ, Kelsey, Xander, Vida, Ethan, and Madison were fighting Aqua-Surfer, who tossed his surfboard around them. They disappeared from view as the other Rangers looked on.

"What have you done with them, Fish-Face?" Tommy demanded.

"Why don't you join them and see?" the monster asked, tossing his surfboard again. Kim and Tommy rolled out of the line of fire, but Aisha, Rocky, Ryan, Alyssa, and Trip were caught in the vortex and sucked away.

Another toss of the board, and Cam, Ashley, Joel, Zack, Zhane, Karone, Carter and Tanya were taken away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No!" Angela Taylor, who had been teleported back to the Command Center when the monster appeared, watched her husband disappear. She turned around. "We have to help them!" she demanded.

"I AM SORRY ANGELA. I CANNOT SEND CIVILIANS DOWN TO DO THE RANGERS' JOBS. I CANNOT RISK YOUR SAFETY. THE OTHERS WILL BRING ZACHARY BACK, WITH ALL THE REST THAT WERE TAKEN," Zordon replied.

"How do you know that for sure?" she asked.

Angela Rawlings put her arm around her. "Because they're Rangers," she replied. "They always come out on top. You just have to trust your husband; there's a reason he trusts the others enough to watch his back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The battle was down to Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Kendrix, Sky, Syd, Jason, Dana, Wes, and Jen against the monsters. Aqua-Surf threw out his surfboard again and caught Adam, Kendrix, Jason, Dana, Wes, and Jen in the vortex.

Tommy and Sky redoubled their efforts against the monster, while Kim and Syd put their energies into fighting Goldar. Aqua-Surfer kicked Sky toward the women, then threw his surfboard over to them. Tommy saw this and dove at it.

"No!" he yelled. It was too late. The surfboard incapsulated Kim, Syd, and Sky, and Tommy as well, since he dove that way. All the Rangers were taken away at this point.

Aqua-Surfer, Goldar, Rito, Squatt, and Baboo returned to Zedd's moon palace, their jobs complete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well done. Goldar, Rito, perhaps you two aren't as useless as you used to be," Zedd commented upon their entrance to his throne room.

"Hey! I did most of the work, and it was me that took those pesky punks away with my surfboard!" Aqua-Surf complained.

"You have served me well, Aqua-Surf. Rest up, and you may go play with the buildings of Angel Grove later," Zedd replied.

Once his henchmen had left, Zedd turned to Rita. "At last, we have one, my precious. Those Rangers will be so afraid for their mates that they won't be on guard, and they will perish on the Island of Destruction! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Rita joined in the cackling, and soon they were making plans for the domination of the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well, now what do we do?" Hayley asked, staring unbelievingly at the screen.

"Alex, I think it's time to bring out the Quartz morpher," Captain Logan said quietly.

"What's the Quartz morpher?" Angela Rawlings asked. Commander Stanton, High Commander Renier, Zordon, Clare, Udonna, Hayley, Angela Taylor, Alpha 5, and Alpha 6 all looked at them expectantly.

"It's the power that I gave Alex the last time he was promoted," Logan replied. "It has a short energy life before it needs to be recharged, so he only uses it on very rare occasions when the Rangers need him. I think this time qualifies."

"YOU JUST WITNESSED MORE THAN FIFTY RANGERS DISAPPEAR. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WERE TAKEN OR HOW TO GET THEM BACK, BUT I WILL WORK ON IT. I CANNOT, HOWEVER, SEND ONE MAN IN THERE FOR THE SAME THING TO HAPPEN. ALEX, YOU WILL NEED HELP."

"From whom, Zordon? There's no one else left!" Logan shouted.

"I will join you," Udonna offered.

"And I will contact Ninjor, Dulcea, and the Alien Rangers. Perhaps they can help," Alpha 5 chimed in.

"And I'll put in a call to your old friends Ransik and Nadira," Hayley said to Alex. "Maybe they'll be willing to join the fight, too."


	17. Island of Destruction 1

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

Tommy, Kimberly, Sky, and Syd landed on a patch of grass near a forest, unmorphed. The others came up and circled around them. Kim, Jen, and Trini hugged, then Kim looked around.

"Does anyone know where we are?" she asked.

Billy looked up from whatever contraption he held in his hands. "From our coordinates, I'd say we were on…this can't be right!" He bent over his contraption again.

"What is it, Bill?" Tommy asked, concern edging his voice.

"The Island of Illusion," Billy replied.

"What? How can we be there? Not again!" Tommy, Jason, Zack, and Trini exclaimed together. Kimberly remained quiet, but was examining the local plant-life.

"What's the Island of Illusion?" Taylor asked.

Tommy looked over the group, then sighed. "The Island of Illusion is an island in another dimension, owned by Rita. She sent us there thirteen years ago to destroy us with our fears."

Kimberly approached. "We're not on the Island of Illusion," she announced. "I don't know where we are, but we aren't there."

"How do you know, sis? This place sure looks like it," Jason retorted.

"It does look like it, but this place has plants that the Island of Illusion never did."

"Such as?" Alyssa asked.

"Such as West Indian Lilac," holding up a plant, "and Arctic Moss," holding up another one, "and this one shocks me the most," holding up a tall purple flower. "It only blooms once in its lifetime, and then only for a few hours."

"What is it?" Jen asked.

Kim looked at her. "It's an Orchidaceae Planifolia."

Trini's eyes went wide. "A vanilla plant?" she asked. "Here?"

"Yep. Only one of its kind, too. I've never seen this particular variety, and I thought I knew what every orchid species looked like."

"That's great, but how do you know that this particular plant wasn't there thirteen years ago, or that it maybe didn't grow here in the interim?" Ashley asked, irritation in her voice.

"Because plants don't just appear, they have to pollinate. A plant of this species had to have been here in order for this one to be here. That's the point she's making," Kendrix explained.

"Exactly. And I was pretty into botany even then, so I would have said something if I had seen this plant. That's another point I'm making. I didn't see it, so that means that this isn't the Island of Illusion. It's some other place, perhaps in the same dimension," Kim expounded.

"That would explain the coordinates on my tracker," Billy offered.

"OK, guys, we're wasting time. What we need to figure out is where we are, and what we are doing here, and how we can get back home," Tommy intervened, putting his arm around Kimberly.

"Right. We should probably get a move on," Jack supplied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The screen in the Command Center flickered, then an image of Dulcea appeared. "Zordon, it has been a long time," she said quietly.

"IT HAS, DULCEA. I ASSUME YOU RECEIVED MY MESSAGE."

"I did. Do you know yet where they were sent?" the warrior inquired.

"WE DO NOT. THERE ARE ANY NUMBER OF PLACES ZEDD AND RITA COULD HAVE SENT THEM TO."

"Perhaps I can help. I shall leave Phaedos shortly to help, but if you have anyone you can spare, I would be happy to train them in the art of Ninjetti before I come," Dulcea offered.

"UNFORTUNATELY, THERE ARE NO RANGERS LEFT AND NO ONE WITH MARTIAL ARTS TRAINING," Zordon replied.

Captain Mitchell came running into the Command Center, panting heavily. "Forgive me for not having been here earlier," he apologized. "I was going over our procedures at Lightspeed, and I think I have an idea."

"Let's hear it," Alex said.

"Mrs. Taylor, you and your husband work as policemen in New York, correct?"

"That's correct, Captain, but what does that have to do-" Angela began, but was cut off.

"And Angela," turning to Angela Rawlings, "before you came to Lightspeed, you were training with NASA as an astronaut, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, Bill, but what-"

"And Hayley, didn't you work your way through undergrad as a Marine Reserve?" he turned to the redheaded genius.

"Yes, I did, Captain-" Again, he cut her off.

"I'm offering you all the chance to join Lightspeed temporarily. Our powers are man-made, as opposed to the other Rangers' powers from the power of animals or dinosaurs or magic, so you wouldn't need any more training than that you already have."

"I don't know what to say, Captain. I'm honored. And I accept," Angela Taylor smiled.

"So do I," Hayley reiterated.

"Bill, can we really do that? The zords-"

"Have been taken care of by your assistants, who thought you should have joined our team years ago. The Rescue Zords have been recovered by your team, and new ones are in the process of being created as we speak. They should be ready for use either late tonight or sometime tomorrow. Mrs. Taylor will be piloting the SquadRescue Six, you will have the SpaceRescue Seven, and Hayley will pilot the TankRescue Eight. That is, of course, assuming we will need zords Here are your Rescue Morphers," he explained, handing them their morphers.

"I'll be there soon, Zordon," Dulcea said, signing off.

"HAVE WE HEARD FROM ANYONE ELSE?" Zordon asked of Hayley.

"We received a message from Aquitar. The Alien Rangers will be here sometime tomorrow," she replied.

"And Ransik, Nadira, and Ninjor have replied that they will be here today. As have Toxica, Marah, Kapri, and the Ninja Turtles," Alpha added.

"LET US HOPE THAT THESE PEOPLE WILL BE ENOUGH TO RETRIEVE THE RANGERS AND TO DEFEAT THE AQUA-SURF MONSTER."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the Rangers were walking through the forest. Cole, as an animal lover, was looking at an unusual species of parrot when a flash of light caught his attention. He turned around and noticed that, with the exception of Maya, all the other Rangers were gone.

Maya approached him. "Where did they all go, Cole? They were standing right in front of us, then just…vanished."

"Could they have been teleported back, and we were just forgotten?" Cole asked her.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," she replied, hugging herself.

Cole took one of her hands and continued down the path. "Well, we're not going to find out anything here, so we might as well keep going," he reasoned.

They chatted about their respective tribes, her life as a Lightspeed Ranger, and his life at the Animarium and as a Wild Force Ranger. He told her about their trip to Phaedos, and she told him about life on Terra Venture and Mirinoi.

During the course of their talk, they inched closer until their shoulders were touching and their hands were entwined with each other. They were startled out of their reverie when a big, ugly person jumped out in front of them, knocked Cole in the head with his club, and grabbed Maya, pushing her against a nearby tree.

Maya screamed and clawed at the man until he pinned both her arms above her head with one of his, and used his other hand to tug on her skirt. Cole groaned and sat up, shaking the dizziness from his head. He finally looked up and noticed what was going on and, seeing the brute's club forgotten in front of him, grabbed it up and tapped lightly on the monster's shoulder.

The thug turned, confused, and Cole smiled at him before knocking him on the top of his head. He stood, dazed, for a moment, before crumpling to the ground, unconscious.

Cole reached out for Maya, and she came, sobbing, burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before dropping the club and picking her up and carrying her a safe distance away from the inert thug. Finding a clearing in the woods, he sat down carefully, placing her in his lap, and soothed her, murmuring unintelligibly.

After some moments she quieted, then looked away, ashamed of what had happened to her – or almost happened to her, she corrected her thinking.

"Are you better now?" he asked, concerned.

Still not looking at him, she nodded. "Yes, thank you," she replied quietly.

Figuring out why she was so shy suddenly, he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You didn't do anything wrong," he assured her. "This wasn't your fault."

"But I was almost…and you almost…" she sobbed, tears flowing once more.

"But you weren't," he interrupted, pulling her close. "You weren't, and I didn't. You're safe now, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He looked down at her, and leaned in, kissing her gently.

At first she didn't respond, but then reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled apart, they were no longer in the forest they had been in, but they were back at the edge of the forest where they began their journey.

"How did we get back here?" she wondered, being helped up by Cole.

A light bulb went off in Cole's head. "Maybe we were on some sort of quest. Maybe we passed ours," he suggested.

"Maybe. But what kind of quest? And why would Zedd and Rita send us on a quest in the first place?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure Tommy or Jason do. And in the case that it is a quest, maybe we should wait here for the others to finish theirs," Cole finished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I had a lot of work to do today and I wanted to get it out. I promise, I will go through everyone's quests. If you have any suggestions for quests for the Rangers, feel free to email them to me. And MagCat, sorry if it wasn't clear in the previous chapter, but yes, all the Rangers are on the Island of Destruction. It made sense when I proofread it, but after your review I went back and reread it, and it really didn't, so I just wanted to clarify. Thanks for reading!


	18. Island of Destruction: BillyTrini

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

Billy and Trini moved closer together when the others disappeared. He was consulting his tracker, trying to decipher where they were and where the others had gone to. Trini was walking alongside him, listening intently whenever he had something to say.

_That's the way it's always been,_ he thought to himself. _Ever since we were children._ He looked sideways at her and took in the fitted jeans, flared slightly at the ankles, the lavender halter top with blue flowers embroidered on it, hair fixed in a loose half French braid and tied with a lavender ribbon at the base of her neck. She looked up at him, a hint of a smile playing around her mouth. Unable to stop himself, he leaned over and planted a kiss on those smiling lips. She responded, then leaned back, puzzled.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being you. For being alive. For loving me too. For last night," he replied honestly.

She blushed, remembering the previous night's events, beginning with them entering the room, throwing clothes haphazardly and falling into bed, and going through every time he had woken her up during the night for a repeat. The last time had been around four this morning and he had been especially amorous.

She laughed suddenly, remembering the shy, awkward teenager he had once been and comparing it with the man who had used fingers, lips, and tongue so skillfully the night before.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" he feigned seriousness.

Still giggling, she replied, "I was just thinking how much you've changed since we became Rangers. The Billy I knew in school would never have thought of the inventive things that Dr. William Cranston did to me last night."

She thought about it for a moment, then decided to ask. "Where _did_ you learn all that, anyway? Certainly not in one of your science texts."

It was his turn to laugh now. "No, definitely not. I've had some experience and a whole lot of teaching from my…experiences." He cringed, remembering some rather – embarrassing – lessons.

She noticed the cringe and grew quiet, wondering what – or who – he was thinking about. She decided she didn't like the feeling that he was just biding his time with her and stormed ahead, suddenly pissed at him for toying with her.

He didn't notice her mood, absorbed once more in readings from his tracker. Something came up on the screen that had his complete attention for a moment. When he had finally deciphered it, he looked up excitedly. "Trini, I think I figured out-" But Trini wasn't in sight. Confused, he looked around and called her name. No answer.

Sighing, he continued down the path until he came across her tugging furiously at vines that were in her way. She pulled too hard on one of them and slipped, falling backwards.

Startled, Billy ran forward to help her, but she brushed him off. "Don't bother!" she said testily.

Hurt, he backed away. "I was just trying to help you," he said quietly, wondering what he did to cause this separation from her normal, cheerful disposition.

"I don't need your help!" she cried. "In fact, I don't need you at all! Go back to your other 'experiences' and leave me be!"

Recognition dawned in his features. "You're jealous," he stated.

"Oh, please, of you? Get real, Four-Eyes."

"You are. It kills you that I have had others before. Others that were more experienced than you and could teach me something that I didn't already know! Something that you couldn't teach me because you weren't there and were as inexperienced as I was, anyhow."

"You believe what you want, Genius, but you're way off base with this one," she spat out.

"I've got news for you, Trini. You were gone! First to Switzerland, then to college in San Francisco, then to death, or so I believed. You were dead, and I was alive, and that nearly killed me! I nearly drank myself into the grave that first year, did you know that? Until Jason and Zack knocked some sense into me. I had to move on. Jason set me up with some 'friends' of his whenever I visited him and Zack in New York, and I admit it, I enjoyed myself. I had a good time and they are wonderful women."

She started to turn away. "I don't need to hear this," she mumbled, fighting the tears threatening to tumble down her cheeks.

He grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him. "I blamed myself, you know, for your death."

She softened a little. "You…you what? Why?"

"Because I heard you die. You called me that night, remember? But you didn't reach me. I was out at the lab, doing research for my second doctorate, and not at home. So you were leaving a message as you were run off the cliff. And I wanted to die right along with you when I finally got home and heard the message." His voice got so low that she had to strain to hear the last few words.

"Oh, Billy. How horrible for you!" She made no effort to stop the tears now. "That's right. I did call you. I was planning a trip to Florida to visit Kim at college and wanted to go through Massachusetts to see you on the way."

He moved toward her. "That's quite a detour," he murmured, reaching his arms out.

"I like to think that you're worth it," she responded, accepting his embrace and snuggling into his chest.

Relieved that she no longer seemed to be upset with him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "So, not jealous anymore?" he asked, lightening the mood.

"I was never really jealous. Just scared, maybe," she murmured, afraid to tell him what had really gone through her mind.

"OK, you are the most self-assured person I have ever met, and I've known a few in my time. What could you possibly have to be afraid of?"

"Well, I was afraid you'd be comparing me to your other friends and finding me…lacking. Not good enough, I guess."

Wanting to assure her, he held her head in both hands and pushed back, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me, Trini. Never, in thirty years of friendship, have I ever _once_ found you to be 'lacking' or 'not good enough'. When I thought you were dead, a part of me died, too. I can tell you right now, you are ten times better than any other woman in the universe." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Now how would you know that?" she teased, reassured by his words and actions.

"Because it's _you_ I care about. It's you I love." He laughed, remembering the previous night. "It's you I reached for _seven times_ in one night. Would I honestly have done that if I thought you were below average?"

She pretended to think about it for a second, then smiled, eyes shining. "No, you wouldn't have. Come to think of it, you probably wouldn't have done it if you didn't care, either," she replied.

"No, I wouldn't." He kissed her, but she pulled away after a second, thinking of something.

"You just said you love me," she mentioned.

"Yes, I did, and I was trying to show you, too, but you are making it very difficult," he teased again.

She put her arms around his neck. "You know I love you, too, right?" He answered her the only way he could think of: he kissed her again. This time, she didn't pull away until he broke the kiss.

They heard applause and cheering behind them, and turned to see Cole and Maya sitting on a log, watching them. That's when Trini noticed something.

"Billy, we're back where we started at the edge of the forest." Billy looked around and nodded.

"You're right, we are. I presume you two were left alone, much like Trini and I were," he addressed Cole and Maya.

"Yes, we were. And we were brought back here after a kiss, just like you two were," Cole mentioned. "Do you think it means something?"

Billy was reminded of something he had discovered earlier. He pulled out his tracker and input some data. "That's it," he muttered, pacing.

Trini looked confused. "What's it, babe?"

He looked at the three people in his charge. "I know where we are, and why we're here." He gestured to his tracker. "I found out the name of this island while Trini and I were walking. It's called the Island of Destruction, and is very near to the Island of Illusion. What I didn't know was what happened on this island. At least, I didn't know it until Cole just mentioned something."

"Well, what are we doing here, then?" Maya asked, growing impatient.

"We're here to break apart as a team. Through the ones we love." Reading the confusion on the other three's faces, he explained. "Zedd and Rita must have noticed that certain of the teammates were getting very – close – and figured that everyone was, so they sent us down here to break apart as couples, thereby making us ineffective as teammates and destroying the Power Rangers."

Cole and Maya shook their heads. "That makes no sense. Maya and I weren't even remotely growing close until we were isolated here, then we got to talking and found out how much we have in common," Cole argued.

"Were you attracted to her?" Billy asked pointedly.

Blushing, Cole ducked his head and nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"And Maya, were you attracted to Cole?" Maya blushed and nodded.

"Of course. What girl wouldn't be?" she replied.

Billy shrugged his shoulder. "There you go," he answered.

Trini thought of something. "Billy, if there's only four of us finished with our little tests, then that means…"

"That we have a lot of waiting and praying to do," Billy supplied.

The four of them looked at each other, worried for the rest of the team.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I know I promised you longer chapters, and they will come, but my work has me so busy that at the moment, I can only do one couple per chapter. This will make my chapter count enormous, I know, but it's the only way I can think of to get them out fast enough for you to read and not shoot me. (That was a joke, by the way). Anyhow, more tomorrow!


	19. Relationship Worries

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

"Kim, can I talk to you about something?" Tommy asked as they walked along the path together.

Kim looked up at him, surprised. "Sure, Tommy. What's on your mind?"

He took a deep breath before diving in. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kat looked sideways at the man walking alongside her. She knew what he wanted from this relationship, and she knew what she wanted, she just wasn't sure if it was possible. "Luke, we need to talk," she sighed.

"What's new, Pussy-Kat?" he sang, pulling her close.

She laughed and allowed herself to sink into his embrace momentarily, before pulling away and repeating her comment.

Lucas looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "I think I know what you want to talk about," he said.

"Where is this going?" she asked, gesturing between them.

Lucas sighed. "Honestly? I don't know. I really like you, Kat."

"I like you, too. But I've heard the stories," she suppressed the urge to laugh at the image of Jennifer's description of her blue-clad teammate.

"I see my reputation is ever-intact in Jen's capable hands," he observed wryly. "OK, I admit, I do tend to charm women. It doesn't mean that I don't honestly feel something for you. Besides, I've heard you're quite the player, too," he smirked.

She stared at him, then laughed. "Alright, maybe I date around, too." She conceded. "Like you just said, it doesn't mean I don't honestly feel something for you, too."

He took her hand. "Maybe we should talk about what we want from this relationship." She nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jen and Wes had been talking about everything but their relationship since the others had disappeared. Jen felt it was time to clear the air.

"Wes," she began. He turned to look at her. "I love you. I hope you know that."

He smiled and took her hand. "I know. I love you, too."

She shook her head. "Then I hope you understand when I say that we just can't be together any more," she replied.

Hurt and confused, he tore his hand away from her. "Why?" he demanded.

"Wes, don't you want to get married some day? To have a family?" she asked.

"I never really thought about it. At first, I assumed that that would happen with you, then Alex turned up alive, and I figured he would be better for you, so I just…never thought about it again," he replied honestly.

"Exactly," she nodded. "I didn't either, until I noticed how Kimberly and Tommy, and Trini and Billy were draped all over each other at lunch today. I want that with someone. I'd like it to be with you, but neither one of us is willing to give up our lives for the other. You have your work in the future, and I have mine in the present, and there isn't any way around this dilemma."

"Jen, do we really have to talk about this now? We still have a few days left; let's make the most of it," he suggested, stepping close and putting his hands on her hips.

Reluctantly, she removed his hands and stepped back. "No, Wes. I don't want to live without you, but if I have to, then I'd rather start getting used to it now. If we wait until the end of the week, it'll just be that much harder to say goodbye. I'm sorry." She was trying to hold back the tears, but failing desperately.

Sighing, he realized she was right. He just had one request to make of her before completely shutting her out of his life. "If we're never going to see each other again after this week, then I at least want to know what I'm missing," he requested, his eyes pleading with her to accept.

Checking to make sure they weren't being watched, she took his hand and led him to a clearing in the woods, sat down in a pile of leaves and beckoned him over. Smiling, he joined her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim couldn't believe she had just heard correctly. Had she misunderstood the night before? They'd been so passionate…

Tommy, seeing her hurt look, hurried to reassure her. "It isn't about you," he said, sighing. "I just…I can't…" He struggled to find the right words to tell her what he's been thinking for years now.

"You just want someone better. I understand," Kimberly supplied coldly.

"NO!" he shouted. He saw her recoil from his shout and lowered his voice. "God, Kim, there isn't anyone better than you," he murmured huskily, eyes smoldering at the memory of the previous night's activities.

She saw his look and shook her head in confusion. "Then what is it? Why make love to me the way you did last night only to tell me today that you don't want me anymore? It makes no sense, Tommy. And as scientists, you and I are all about sense," she joked, suddenly trying to lighten the mood.

"Kimberly, you have no idea how badly I want you."

"Thomas Everett Oliver, if you don't tell me what you're talking about, I swear to God I will-"

"I don't know how you could want me, OK?" Tommy shouted, cutting her off.

Her confusion really showed up at that confession. "You don't know how I could what? Tommy, are you crazy, or are you just trying to drive me there?"

"Seriously, Kim, how could you possibly want me, knowing what I'm capable of, what I've done?" he asked, suddenly sounding very child-like and small.

She smiled at him. "I do know what you're capable of," she agreed. "I know that you're capable of enough self-control to quit when you're ahead. I know that you possess the ability to overlook what you've done in the past and work with others to make it right. I know that you hold enough love inside of you to forget about a letter you received and find it in you to want me still," she replied. With each example she gave, she moved another step closer to him until she was standing mere inches away.

Smiling, he reached out to grab her. "You never sent that letter," he argued good-naturedly.

"Yeah, well, you thought I did at the time," she shot back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But I still don't know…" he began.

"Tommy," she interrupted. He looked down at her smiling face.

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me," she demanded. He was only too happy to oblige.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So, we see where the relationship takes us for the rest of the week," Kat began, glad that they had it finally squared away.

"And when the reunion is over, we go our separate ways, still friends," Lucas finished. They both nodded decisively.

"Glad we straightened that out," she ventured.

"Yeah, me too," he answered quickly. He thought about something for a moment, then grinned wickedly. "Kat," he murmured.

Kat looked over at him, suspicious. "Yeah?" she asked warily.

"Maybe we should begin finding out where this relationship is taking us," Lucas suggested, nodding at a waterfall with a cave behind it.

Shocked, she shouted, "Are you nuts? Here?"

"No time like the present," he countered, pulling her along.

Resigned but intrigued, she let herself be pulled into the cave.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wes climaxed, calling Jen's name, then collapsed beside her, exhausted. "Oh, God," he huffed, breathing heavily.

Jen nodded, also breathing heavily. "I know," she agreed, no other words needed between them.

They laid there, collecting themselves for a moment before Jen got up, looking for her underwear in the pile of clothing they had discarded an hour earlier.

Wes smiled, admiring her figure before standing up and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Laughing, she swatted him away. "Wes, you're insatiable."

"With you, always," he countered, running his hand up her thigh enticingly.

Again, she swatted him away. "Come on, we have to get dressed and find the others," she iterated.

"Can I come to you tonight?" Wes asked, the puppy-dog look back in his eyes.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," she faltered. "I don't want to make love with you this entire week, then find at the end of the week that I can't go home."

"And would that be such a horrible thing, staying with me?" he demanded, getting angry.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," she replied. "Of course I'd like to stay, but you know why I have to go, just like I know why you have to stay."

He turned away from her, hurt by her words, but knowing that they were true. "I love you," he murmured, pulling on his trousers.

Finished dressing, she handed him his shirt. "I love you, too, Wes," she replied quietly. "And I would have loved to have had that family with you, but I just don't see it happening." She turned away, and a thought suddenly came to her. "Unless…"

Confused, Wes turned around, looking for his shoes while answering her. "Unless what, Jen?" Finally finding them buried under a few leaves, he tugged them on.

"We didn't use a condom," she stated, then thought for a moment. "Condoms," she amended.

"No, but you're on the pill, remember?" he reminded her, then grew pale when she shook her head. "You're not?"

"I stopped taking it when the team and I returned to the year 3000 after Ransik's surrender. I had broken up with Alex, and left you behind, so there wasn't a need for me to use it anymore," she answered, shaking.

He reached her in two strides and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked, sounding scared.

"We'll deal with it if and when the time comes. Maybe, when we get out of here and back to the Command Center, we can pull Dana down to the med bay and have her do a pregnancy test. She's a doctor, right?"

Jen nodded. "Yeah, but I think she's a pediatrician," she said.

He held her closer. "She still has access to a test strong enough to determine pregnancy this early. And don't worry. Either way, I'm not going anywhere." He tilted her chin up with his forefinger and kissed her, reassuring her that his words were true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was incredible," Lucas commented, lying next to Kat on the hard stone floor.

She laughed. "How many women have you said that to in your lifetime?" she asked, curious.

"Actually, you're the only one," he replied, pulling on his shirt. He snuck a kiss once he had his head through the hole, then pulled his arms through and began looking for his pants.

She giggled and pulled them out from underneath her. "I'll bet," she shot back.

He looked her over affectionately, then frowned. "Aren't you getting dressed?" he asked.

"As soon as you return my dress to me," she replied, referring to the coral garment hanging from a branch sticking out of the cave ceiling. He chuckled and threw it down to her.

She rose and pulled it over her head, adjusting her bra straps under the bodice. Once everything was neatly in place, he took her in his arms and kissed her lightly. "Please don't believe everything Jen tells you," he began. "I know I date around, but that doesn't mean that I sleep around."

She reached up and pulled his head down, sucking his tongue into her mouth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cole, Maya, Billy, and Trini were sitting in a circle chatting quietly when they felt the air change around them. Looking up, they saw Tommy and Kimberly wrapped in each others arms, kissing soundly. A few yards away, Wes and Jen were similarly engaged. Most shocking to Billy, though, was the sight of Lucas and Katherine, with their hands roaming familiarly over each other's bodies as their tongues fought for dominance.

Trini looked wryly at the other three and shrugged, grinning. "Well, there's three less couples to worry about," she commented cheekily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, there it is. I'm working on a set-up for the single men (and Zack and Joel, since their wives aren't here). If anyone has an idea, feel free to email me. Also, I'm working on another version of this chapter. If you'd like to know what happens between Wes and Jen, and Lucas and Kat, email me and I'll send you the NC-17 version when I have it ready. Thanks!


	20. Back to Action!

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this out, but work has been hectic and I had a small case of writer's block. I didn't show all the couples, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't think of anything, so it stops with Cam and Ashley, but everyone has done their quests, even the single men. Also, I'm working on an NC-17 for Chapter 18, the chapter with Billy and Trini on the Island of Destruction. As always, if you would like a copy, just email me. Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

Cam and Ashley were walking in companionable silence, Cam sometimes chuckling when Ashley would get squeamish when a bug or a reptile would come into her path.

"How can a person that is used to repeatedly saving the universe possibly be terrified of a tiny little insect?" he asked after one such happening.

"Don't laugh at me, Cam. I'm not proud of my weak stomach," she whined.

"I'm not laughing at you, honestly." He held up two fingers. "Scout's honor."

"Were you a scout?" she asked, glancing sideways at him.

"Well, uh…not exactly."

"Yeah-huh," she mumbled, glaring knowingly at him.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I was busy when I was growing up. Helping my dad with the Ninja Academy and all that," he defended himself.

Her gaze softened. "How is your dad doing? I overheard Tommy mention that Sensei wasn't coming because his health wouldn't permit it. I hope it's nothing serious?"

"Not too serious. He's just getting over a nasty case of the flu, that's all. He sends his best wishes to everyone, though." Cam plucked a leaf off an obliging tree, contemplating his next words.

"I wish I could meet him. He sounds like a wonderful man," Ashley offered.

Cam brightened. "He is. I think you'd really like him. And I know he'd love you," he answered, then, under his breath, "just like I'm beginning to."

Ashley stopped in her tracks, unsure if she had just heard him correctly. Shrugging, she finally decided that she had misheard what he had said and started walking again, when he startled her by pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. So surprised by the action was she, that it took her fully a few moments to regain her senses, and by that time, Cam had sensed her unresponsiveness and attributed it to unwillingness. Ashamed, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Ash…I shouldn't have done that. It's just…I like you, and I thought that, with the way you've been acting around me the last few days, maybe…but never mind what I thought. It's not important."

Ashley, thoroughly entertained by his monologue, made no attempt to tell him differently until he had finished, at which point she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He slowly slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her harder.

When they had finally taken breath, Ashley smiled up at him. "Lesson #1, big man," she began, "Learn to read body language. I've been flirting with you all week, and I don't really think you ever even noticed!"

He smiled back. "Oh, I noticed. I figured you were just being nice." He lowered his head again and claimed her lips.

When they had pulled apart again, she grinned seductively at him. "You should know that I never do anything just to be nice," she purred, pulling his head down again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Cam and Ashley came up for breath, they looked around and discovered that they were back where the teams had started, at the edge of the forest. They also realized that they were the last ones there.

"It's about time you two showed up!" Zack laughed, slapping Cam on the back.

"Wait a minute, I'm confused. Have you guys been here the entire time we were alone? Was this some sort of joke?" Ashley asked, indignant.

"Oh, it was some sort of joke, alright," Kim began, "But we didn't play it. This is completely Zedd and Rita's doing."

"How do you mean, Kim?" Cam asked.

Tommy jumped in, automatically throwing his arm around Kim's shoulders. "Zedd and Rita sent us here to separate our team by – apparently – causing divisions with the people that mean the most to us."

Cam's face showed his recognition, but Ashley's was still scrunched up in concentration. Finally it dawned on her. "You mean, they tried to break up our relationships?" she cried.

Kim nodded. "Exactly," she replied.

Cam scanned the crowd and noticed that almost everyone was, indeed, coupled off. There were some that didn't really surprise him, that he had noticed over the last several days: Tommy and Kim, Billy and Trini, Wes and Jen, Lucas and Kat, Andros and Tori, Carter and Tanya, Eric and Taylor, Zhane and Karone, Xander and Vida. However, there were several that took him completely by surprise: Cole and Maya, Mike and Cassie, Hunter and Kira, Adam and Kendrix, Jason and Dana, Ethan and Madison, TJ and Kelsey, Chad and Katie, Ryan and Alyssa, Rocky and Aisha, Sky and Syd, Bridge and Z.

He also noticed that several of the men were separated from the rest of the group, and most – with the exceptions of Zack and Joel – were wearing very confused faces.

"That theory doesn't really pan out, does it?" Cam asked. "I mean, there wasn't really anything going on between half the couples that are presented here, and the rest – even if they did show some inclination for each other – were mostly just pals more than romantic interests."

Billy stood up, one hand protectively on Trini's shoulder. "My best guess? Zedd and Rita were spying on us – which, in and of itself, you have to understand, is not uncommon – and noticed that perhaps three of our couples here: Tommy and Kim, Wes and Jen, and myself and Trini, were very close and figured that there were more. They sent us down here to separate us from each other, but when it came time to pair off, our own subconscious minds did the actual partnering."

"Huh?" Carter asked, his hand securely holding onto Tanya's.

"In other words, you were all paired off with who you were meant to be with. Our souls know our life-mates, even if our minds don't always agree. Someone you think is perfect for you could, in fact, be all wrong for you. In this case, your souls did the thinking for your brains and showed you who you are meant to be with by pairing you with that person for this test." Trini supplied for him.

"Affirmative," Billy grinned.

Ashley looked around. "So, we all went through what Cam and I just went through?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Trini filled in. "Some tests were harder than others, of course, and the guys that don't have a partner here had more like a vision quest of their partners, but it basically boils down to the same thing: we had to come to a decision about our relationships. The decision was to accept them – and everything that goes with that – or to reject them. At least, that's what it seems like."

Cam nodded. "That goes with what Ashley and I went through," he agreed.

Kira stood up. "So now that we all know who our life mates are," she said, with a shy smile at Hunter, "How do we get home and kick some alien ass?"

Tommy rolled his eyes at Kim, who giggled. "You can't tell her to stop swearing anymore, Handsome," she chastised. "You aren't her teacher anymore."

"I know," he muttered.

'Beep-Beep-BeepBeepBeepBeep' his communicator chimed. Warily, he answered the call. "This is Tommy."

"TOMMY, I AM GLAD THAT WE WERE ABLE TO CONTACT YOU FINALLY," Zordon's voice came over the speaker. "RITA HAS SENT YOU TO HER ISLAND OF DESTRUCTION TO TEAR YOUR TEAM APART."

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, we know, Zordon. They didn't succeed, though."

"I AM GLAD TO HEAR IT," the wizard replied. "YOU MUST TELEPORT HERE IMMEDIATELY. I HAVE HAYLEY, ANGELA TAYLOR, ANGELA RAWLINGS, ALEX, AND UDONNA FIGHTING ZEDD AND RITA'S MONSTERS, ALONG WITH NINJOR, DULCEA, THE ALIEN RANGERS, RANSIK, TOXICA, AND THE NINJA TURTLES. HOWEVER, THESE ENEMIES ARE VERY STRONG AND OUR FORCES, STRENGTHENED EVEN AS THEY ARE, ARE IN NEED OF ADDITIONAL FIREPOWER."

Tommy looked around. "We're on our way," he affirmed. "It's Morphin Time!"

"Black Frog!"

"Pink Crane!"

"Blue Wolf!"

"Yellow Bear!"

"Red Ape!"

"White Falcon!"

"Navy Chimp!"

"Lavender Panther!"

"Gold Lion!"

"Coral Giraffe!"

"Orange Zebra!"

"Forest Elk!"

"Cream Goose!"

"Maroon Seal!"

"Pearl Robin!"

"Beige Gibbon!"

"Brown Buffalo!"

"Silver Mongoose!"

"Peach Cheetah!"

"Teal Tiger!"

"Slate Deer!"

"Bronze Eagle!"

"Aqua Dolphin!"

"Crimson Panda!"

"Midnight Jaguar!"

"Olive Hawk!"

"Green Owl!"

"Tan Malamute!"

"Gray Elephant!"

"Golden Canary!"

"Brick Gorilla!"

Leo looked at his teammates, who all pulled out their Quasar Sabers. "Go Galactic!" they shouted.

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time For…Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The teams were teleported back to Angel Grove, where half the brought-on defenders were being beaten down by Aqua-Surf, Goldar, Rito, and three new monsters that Zedd and Rita had conjured up. The Ninja Turtles, especially, were taking quite a beating, since they had no real powers to speak of.

Tommy looked around at the others. "Let's do it, guys!" he shouted, before jumping into the fray. The others followed suit, splitting up to help the newbies out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rita was watching through her telescope, and turned away, screaming. "No, no, no, no, no! Those Pesky Power Punks have beaten the Island of Destruction!" she yelled.

Zedd looked up from his throne. "What?" he demanded. "Impossible!" He got up and sauntered to the balcony, watching the battle. Sure enough, there were the Rangers fighting his monsters. He chuckled to himself. "We'll just see about that," he muttered. He threw down a series of gray bombs, each making one of his monsters, plus Goldar and Rito, grow to city-size proportions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alex's head drew back as the six monsters grew. "I think we've got trouble, guys," he murmured.

"More like they've got trouble," Wes countered. The Rangers called their zords, all of them combining to form Megazords, while Toxica, Ransik, Dulcea, and the Ninja Turtles returned to the Command Center, and Ninjor made himself grow. Both Angelas combined their zords with Hayley to create a separate Megazord for the Lightspeed team.

They split up, two Megazords to each monster, with Ninjor helping the Ninja Megazord and the Time Force Megazord with Aqua-Surf. Soon enough, the monsters were down to just Aqua-Surf, Goldar, and Rito. The Megazords and Ninjor closed in, creating a tight circle of fire around the three aliens. Aqua-Surf moved to retrieve his surfboard, but Tommy was quick to stop that train of thought.

"Ha! Not so fast, Scale-Breath!" he shouted, commanding the Ninja Falcon Megazord to pull out the Power Sword. One giant swipe of the sword, and the surfboard was broken in half. Another swipe and Aqua-Surf was no more.

The Rangers cheered for a moment, then turned to Goldar and Rito.

"Curse you, Power Rangers!" Goldar shouted, raising his sword. He disappeared in a flash of white.

"Uh…what he said!" Rito iterated, disappearing himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WELL DONE, RANGERS. HAYLEY, ANGELA, ANGELA, ALEX, AND UDONNA, I WISH TO CONGRATULATE YOU ALL ESPECIALLY FOR DOING SO WELL WHILE THE OTHER RANGERS WERE AWAY," Zordon praised.

Tommy came forward. "Yeah, that was great, you guys. You're gonna have to tell us all about it."

"How about we have dinner first?" Rocky whined. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, you garbage disposal!" Aisha retorted.

"I agree with him. When do we eat?" Michaelangelo asked.

Donatello rolled his eyes. "Of course you agree with him!" To the Rangers, he explained, "Meet _our_ garbage disposal, Michaelangelo. I'm Donatello, by the way."

"I'm Leonardo."

"I'm Raphael."

Michaelangelo moved forward, snickering. "Yeah, all the good ones end in 'O'!" he exclaimed, slapping hands with Leonardo.

An overgrown rat that had been lurking in the corner commanded, "Michaelangelo! Ten flips, now!"

"Aw, man! It was just a joke," he muttered, going off to the side and executing his first back-flip. "One," he counted.

While Michaelangelo was doing his flips, the rat came forward. "My name is Splinter," he explained. "Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Raphael are my sons."

"I don't mean to sound dense or anything," Conner began.

"Too late," Kira, Trent, and Ethan retorted in unison.

Glaring at his teammates, Conner continued, "But how can a rat have four turtles as sons?"

Briefly, Splinter explained his history and how he and the turtles had come to meet while walking through the ooze. "And so I taught them everything I knew about Martial Arts and trained them to be true Ninjas. That's when we met April," Splinter finished, gesturing to a very attractive brunette standing near where he had been in the corner. Carlos gasped as the brunette made her way forward.

"Hi," she said brightly, if a little hesitantly. "I'm April O'Neill."

"You're a reporter, aren't you?" Aisha asked skeptically.

April nodded. "Yes, but I'm off duty right now," she laughed. "Don't worry, everything that I have found out in this room, stays in this room," she reassured.

"Well, I hate to start sounding like Rocky, but could we please eat something?" Adam asked, his arm around Kendrix's waist. "It is late in the afternoon, and we haven't eaten since breakfast!"

The others laughed, and the women all debated about who would cook. Tommy settled the question with a suggestion. "Hey, why don't Wes, Billy, and I go down and get some pizzas for dinner? We can teleport down there and then bring the cars back from the mall."

Everyone nodded their agreement, while Kim got her keys from her purse and handed them to Billy. The guys teleported out, while Kim, Jen, and Trini offered to give the newcomers a tour of the Command Center while they waited for their men to come back. Before everyone dispersed, however, Jen ran up to Dana and Jason.

"Hey Dana, can I see you privately for a second?" she asked. The petite blonde readily agreed and Jen pulled her to a secluded corner. Quickly, she explained the predicament she and Wes had found themselves in. Dana agreed to make a general announcement the next morning at breakfast that she would be spending her day in the med bay just in case anyone needed her medical attention. Jen thanked her and ran off after Kim, Trini, and the others.


	21. Unexpected News

Rainbow of Friendship

August 29, 2006

3rd Person POV

Tommy came into the room he shared with Kim and found her sitting on one of the beds, typing furiously on her laptop.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that work will wait for after the reunion," he teased, easing behind her and nibbling on her neck.

"I'm not working on specimens for my lab; I'm working on a new sleeping arrangement. Several of the couples have asked me to pair them up in the bedrooms."

"They just discovered this afternoon that they are mates, and they already want to share a bed? That's moving kind of fast, don't you think?"

She giggled. "Well, men can't _all_ be like you and wait thirteen years to make a move on their girls," she teased back. "Besides, for the most part, I think they just want to share the bedroom, not the bed. They want to use it as a way to get to know one another better without having 70 other people hanging on their every word."

Tommy decided to change the subject. "Hey, did you notice Carlos' reaction to April when we were introduced to her tonight?"

Kim smiled. "Yes, I did, and I had meant to ask him about it when I was finished showing her and the other newcomers around the Command Center."

"But you never got around to it?"

She shook her head. "For the simple fact that he came up to me afterwards and asked me what she was like. Then he must have seen the look on my face, because he admitted why he was so curious."

Tommy smiled. "Why?"

"She's his mate," she replied.

He did a double take. "What!"

"Yep," she grinned. "She's the person he saw when he was on his 'vision quest' on the Island of Destruction." She finished typing, saved her work, and put the computer away, then climbed into bed beside him, switching off the light as she passed it. "Enough talking for now, Tommy," she murmured, pulling him close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

August 30, 2006

3rd Person POV

"I'd like to make an announcement!" Dana shouted the next morning over the mess of confusion that was breakfast in the Command Center. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at her. She looked around, then took a deep breath. "I just wanted to let you all know, that since I am the only medical personnel here, if you should need me today, I'll be in the Med Bay until late afternoon. That's all," she finished, sitting back down beside Jason.

Relieved, Jen looked over at Wes and nodded.

Billy glanced at Trini, who nodded. "Trini and I will accompany you there, Dana," he offered. "We have an experiment to begin, anyhow, that includes everyone here."

"What's the experiment, little brother?" Zack asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, during the course of the day, I'm going to need each of you to come and see Trini and me in the Med Bay. Trini will take some blood, and we will have the computer systems analyze it."

"For what, Billy?" Kimberly asked, her concern growing.

"For genetics. I've had several people, especially Eric, Hunter, Blake, Trent, Jack, and Z, who have asked if there was a way that I could tell them where they come from. So, we'll find out the biological lineage of _all_ of us, together. I've programmed a genetic reader into the computer system of the Command Center, so once we've taken everyone's blood samples, we'll all collect in the Command Center and find out where we come from."

"Is there any specific time you would like us to come see you?" Syd asked, glancing worriedly at Sky.

Trini stood up. "We would prefer if you would come between now and lunch, but we understand that people have things to do. However, please be there by supper time, as Billy and I would like to eat," she joked.

The Rangers all agreed, and everyone split up, going their separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dana, thanks for doing this for us," Wes began. It was half an hour later, and he had accompanied Jen to her "appointment".

"No problem, although I think I should warn you guys that it could take up to a week for a pregnancy to happen, so even if this test comes out negative, there's a chance you could still be pregnant, and you may want to take the test again later," she explained.

"We understand," Jen replied. "Please, let's just get this over with." She pulled up her sleeve as Dana prepped her needle, then winced as it pierced her skin. Once it was over, Dana gave a shy smile.

"There you go," she said brightly. "All done. Since I was sure you didn't want to do this again with Billy and Trini, I pulled a little more blood than normal. I'll just split it in half and give them one of the vials. However," turning to Wes, "You can go and see them now, while Jen is waiting to be able to leave. They're through that door." She pointed, and Wes smiled, then headed through it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Just before lunch, Dana sighed as she cleaned up the materials from her last visit. Amazingly, she had also been visited by Kim, Trini, Kat, Aisha, Tori, and Kendrix. Apparently the "trip" to the Island of Destruction had done wonders for a lot of relationships.

Since she knew that most of the couples had only slept together once, she didn't really expect to get a whole lot of positives back, especially this early in the game. Still, curious, she had gone to Trini and asked her to pull a little more blood than she and Billy would require for their experiment, and to give the rest to her. She wanted to cover all her bases, so that she and Jason could make an informed decision for their futures when this week was over.

Smiling, she finished up, locked the Med Bay, and headed up to lunch, meeting Billy and Trini coming out, too. Trini smiled. "Well, we have everyone's samples," Billy announced, as they waited for the elevator. "We'll run them through right after lunch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Billy, how does this work, exactly?" Kim asked, once everyone had eaten and assembled in the Command Center.

"Well, we take a sample, put a drop on this paper here," he held up an example, "and put it through the scanner, there. It will tell us the names of your parents and grandparents, as well as any brothers or sisters you have. It also has a memory card, so it will remember any sample it has read, and if there's a match there, it will tell who the match is to, and what their relationship is. Here, let's start with yours, Kim, just for an example."

Trini looked through their tray until she found the one labeled "Kimberly Hart" and handed it to Billy. He popped the seal, took out a sterile dropper, drew the blood out, put a drop on the paper, and ran the paper through the scanner. A humming noise was heard, then an automated voice came out of the speakers.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, born February 14, 1979. Mother is Stephanie Marie Hart Dumas of Paris, France. Father is John Andrew Cranston of Angel Grove, CA. One brother, William Andrew Cranston of Houston, TX."

Kimberly's look had gone from expectant, to confused, to angry in a matter of seconds. Billy looked at her, eyes wide. Maybe his system was flawed. But it couldn't be. Kim was his sister!

"Oh, my God!" Kim's moan was heard throughout the Command Center. Tommy hugged her to him, while Jason and Zack came up and put their hands on her shoulders, offering their quiet support. Frantically, Trini searched through the vials on her tray until she found the one marked "Billy Cranston". She popped the cap, dabbed the sample on the paper, and ran the scan.

"William Andrew Cranston," the computer rang back. "Born February 14, 1979. Published birthdate of January 31, 1979. Mother is Stephanie Marie Hart Dumas of Paris, France. Father is John Andrew Cranston of Angel Grove, CA." A muted siren came from the machine. "Match found in database. Sister is Kimberly Ann Hart, born Kimberly Elizabeth Cranston, of Stone Canyon, CA."

Stunned, Kim shrugged out of Tommy, Jason, and Zack's grips, turned, and walked out of the Command Center. Tommy started to go after her, but was stopped. Turning, he saw Billy holding his arm.

"I gotta go to her, Bill," Tommy stated.

Billy shook his head. "I should be the one to go. She and I have to work this through on our own. It was our parents that lied to us, we should be the ones to figure out what we're going to do and how we're going to deal with the fact that we're siblings. No, not even just siblings. That we're _twins_." Billy's face registered the same shock and disbelief that Kim's did. For a moment, Tommy was tempted to say no to him, but nodded and stepped aside.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Billy found Kim sitting cross-legged on the very edge of one of the canyons surrounding the building. Knowing she was perfectly safe, he stood back, just watching her for a moment.

She spoke without turning around. "I know you're there. You can come up here, Billy."

He settled himself in beside her. "How did you know it was me?"

She smiled wryly. "You know, I've always been able to sense your presence. I never understood it, until now, but somehow, I've always known if you were hurt or in trouble, or worried about me. I can't explain it. I have that kind of connection with Tommy, too, but it's different." She shrugged.

"I know what you mean. I had the same feelings, too, growing up. Maybe we should have explored it more when we were younger. We might have found out about each other a lot sooner, had a lot more time as brother and sister."

Kim laughed. "Billy, we've had 27 years as brother and sister. The only thing that's different is my name, your birthday, and the fact that I called Ken Hart 'Daddy', and you believed that Samantha Cranston was your mother. All of those are fixable. But the most important things: the gymnastics recitals, the science fairs, the birthday parties, the being there for one another, those never changed."

Billy got an idea. "You know, my – _our_ – dad is home right now. Do you want to go down there and talk to him about this?"

Kim thought about it for a minute, then nodded. "We have to confront them sooner or later, we might as well start with Dad. Mom will try to deny it."

Billy stood up, helped her up, then looked at her quizzically. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"The fact that, before we met Tommy, she told me I should date you."

"You have got to be kidding me!"

She shook her head. "I don't know what she was thinking of at the time, but that was her suggestion: that you were a nice boy, nice-looking, too, intelligent, and that she got along with your father," she grinned.

Billy stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Maybe we should have Dad talk to her before we do," he suggested.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dad? Are you here?" Billy called, pulling Kim in the door behind him, then turning to shut it. A shuffling was heard from the kitchen.

"Billy? Is that you? What are you doing here, son? Oh, hello, Kimberly." John Cranston was tall and slender, like his son, with honey-caramel colored hair like Kimberly.

"Hi….Mr. Cranston." Kim wasn't sure what to call him, so she stuck with what she knew.

"What are you kids doing in town?"

"Actually, we came just to talk to you," Billy replied.

"To me? Whatever for?" He looked worriedly between the two younger people.

"We know, _Dad_," Kim emphasized.

"What are you talking about?"

Billy shook his head. "Come on, Dad. Did you think we wouldn't figure it out? Kim and I are both scientists for crying out loud, with very high security clearances. We would have had to have family background checks sooner or later. Lucky for everyone involved, we were doing experiments on our own, before our employments required them."

John was fully prepared to deny their accusations, then thought better of it. "We thought it would be better this way," he suggested lamely.

"Who did?" Kim asked.

"Your mother and I. My wife, Samantha, went to visit her dying mother about ten months before you were born. She and I were on the rocks, and Stephanie knew it. She could see it because she was on the rocks with Ken. One day, about a month after she left, when Ken was away on a business trip and Kenny was camping with his Uncle Steve, Stephanie brought dinner over, and we ate together. And, one thing led to another…well, anyway.

"When Ken came home, Stephanie tried to make it work with him, she really did. But he would have none of it. He refused to even sleep in the same bed as her. When she found out she was pregnant, he was furious. Wouldn't even look at her for an entire month, but stayed with her. Whenever he went on a trip, he'd take Kenny with him, not wanting their son to be around him. She started staying with me, discreetly, during those times.

"Your mother had the two of you in February of that year, and named you William Andrew, after both your grandfathers, and you Kimberly Elizabeth, after my mother. Then Ken came around and said he would be willing to stay with her, even raise her daughter, but she had to get rid of the son. So she gave Billy to me, and we made up a story that Samantha had had Billy while she was visiting her mother. Samantha died a week later in her mother's home, so the truth was never revealed.

"There were only two people who knew about this besides the three involved: Trini's parents. Ju Kwan had seen Stephanie sneaking in one night, her belly already round, and put two and two together. Never having liked either Ken or Samantha much, he and his wife agreed to keep our secret, even saying they had gotten to know both Stephanie and Samantha in Mei's Lamaze classes. So, there's the whole story, such as it is." He sighed, looking at them hopefully.

Kim wiped the tears from her eyes. "Listen, this is going to take some getting used to. A lot is going to need to sink in, for both me and Billy."

John nodded. "I know. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for all the trouble this has caused."

Kim and Billy both smiled. "I believe you," she replied.

"Affirmative," Billy gave his signature thumbs-up, then went to hug his dad.

Kimberly hesitated for a moment, then stepped into his embrace. John pulled her tight against his chest, savoring the feel of embracing his daughter for the first time in over 27 years. Neither had a dry tear when they pulled apart.

"Would…do you mind…would it be alright if I started going by my real name?" Kimberly stuttered, unsure of herself.

John smiled. "I would be honored, Kimberly Elizabeth Cranston." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up at him, the brilliant, mega-watt smile she reserved for her close friends and family, then replied, "Thanks, Daddy."


	22. Revelations

Rainbow of Friendship

August 30, 2006

Billy's POV

I look over at the woman sitting behind the wheel, staring as if I have never seen her before. _My sister_. The idea is still new to me. Kim and I have been best friends for a lifetime, we were even roommates in college while we were both working on our Master's degrees. Never once did it ever _occur_ to me that we could be related.

"Penny for your thoughts," she broke in.

I smile at her, then reveal what I had been thinking. She nods, then turns thoughtful. "You know, it kind of makes sense, in a sadistic sort of way. I mean, with the exception of Trini, you were the one I was closest to, growing up; the person I told everything to. And I was the only person you ever confided in, mainly because you were terrified of Trini, but still, the fact remains." She grinned.

I nod at her reasoning, and fill in a few comments of my own. "We were in Gymnastics together, until I decided to pursue Science. When we became Rangers, you and I were almost always together, unless you and Trini were together for some reason. The body-switching…mix-up…and when we were turned into punks by Rita, too. And now we're both Scientists."

"Exactly," she affirmed. We pulled up outside the Command Center, and she turned off the ignition. Taking deep breaths, we head inside to face the onslaught of questions sure to be awaiting us.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3rd Person POV

Kim and Billy walked into the Command Center hand-in-hand in time to catch the beginning of the Time Force team's samples to go through the computer.

"Jennifer Rebecca Scotts," the computer recited. "Born March 15, 2980. Parents are Michael and Rebecca Scotts of Silver Hills, CA. Grandparents are Michael and Karen Scotts of Silver Hills, CA and Randolph and Jennifer Scott of New York, NY." The computer rang out with the same muted chime it had used with Billy's sample. "Matches found in database. Subject is a direct descendent of Jason Lee Scott of New York, NY; Dana Marie Mitchell of Mariner Bay, CA; and William Murray Mitchell of Mariner Bay, CA. Indirect descendent of Ryan William Mitchell of Mariner Bay, CA."

Everyone looked around for a moment, then burst out laughing. Jason pulled Dana closer to him, then slung his arm around Jen in a half-hug. No one noticed when Trini did the next one.

"Wesley John Collins, born September 14, 1981. Parents are John and Maribel Collins of Silver Hills, CA. Grandparents are Wesley and Joan Collins and Michael and Carrie Stone, all of Silver Hills, CA."

"Alexander Marcus Collins, born January 15, 2976. Parents are Samuel and Jane Collins of Silver Hills, CA. Grandparents are Marcus and Elizabeth Collins and Alexander and Page Cooper, all of Silver Hills, CA. Matches found in database. Subject is a direct descendent of Jason Lee Scott of New York, NY; Dana Marie Mitchell of Mariner Bay, CA; William Murray Mitchell of Mariner Bay, CA; Jennifer Rebecca Scotts of Silver Hills, CA; and Wesley John Collins of Silver Hills, CA. Indirect descendent of Ryan William Mitchell of Mariner Bay, CA."

Jen looked shocked for a moment, then turned green. "Oh, my God, oh, my God," she murmured. Wes hurried over and wrapped his arms around her, then turned and walked her out of the building for some fresh air and time to think.

No one said anything for a moment, then quietly, Trip turned to Trini. "What does the next one say?" he asked. Everyone stared at him, then Lucas threw his head back and laughed long and deep until everyone joined in.

"Kathleen Jamaica Walker, born May 5, 1983. Parents are Myron and Andrea Walker of Silver Hills, CA. Five brothers and sisters, all of Silver Hills, CA. Grandparents are Matthew and Joleen Walker, of Silver Hills, CA, and Eric and Marie Grayson, of Mariner Bay, CA. Matches found in database. Subject is a direct descendent of Tanya Marie Sloan, of Minneapolis, MN, and Carter Patrick Grayson of Mariner Bay, CA."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I just can't believe it…I've slept with my…my _descendent_," Jen ran the thought over and over in her mind until she just couldn't see straight anymore.

"Jen, come on, stop beating yourself up. You didn't know what he was to you at the time, there wasn't any way you could have known," Wes soothed. He stood up and held out a hand to her. "Come on, let's go for a walk. We can talk about this, and you can come to peace with it, and then you can go and chew Billy out for creating a system that let you know about this breach of etiquette." Wes grinned at her until she offered a shy smile back and accepted his proffered hand.

"OK," she agreed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the rest of the team was getting ready to listen to the last sample. "Elizabeth May Delgado, born June 3, 2005. Father is David Andrew Delgado, late of Turtle Cove, CA. Mother is Julia Leigh Alcantara, late of the Space Patrol Delta Academy. Match found in system. Subject is the niece of Daniel Joseph Delgado, of Turtle Cove, CA."

Danny shook his head. "I knew that David had a girlfriend, but I never knew they had a baby together. I should have known it, though. With the exception of the Delgado coloring, you look just like your mother."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What an exhausting day," Kim reflected as she and Billy were gathering the board games the teams were going to play that night. They had decided that, rather than a big sit-down dinner, a few of the women would make snack-like foods, while the men set up card tables in the rec room, and they would play games all night.

"Tell me about it." Billy grabbed Monopoly, Risk, Cranium, Scrabble, and Scattegories. Kim picked up Life, Sorry, Taboo, Mad Gab, Pictionary, Clue, and Nightmare. The board games were placed on the different tables around the room, with Nightmare placed on the coffee table in front of the couch, to allow for the DVD portion of the game.

Z, Syd, Katie, Vida, and Madison entered the room. "The food's in the dumb waiter," Maddie announced. Billy went to retrieve it, just as Chip and Xander entered the room.

"Great, you guys are just in time to help," Billy announced, holding up a veggie tray. Xander and Chip looked at each other and groaned, then straightened up and went to join Billy in arranging the food on the three card tables he and Kim had pushed together to create the buffet.

One by one, everyone made their way into the rec room, got their food from the buffet, and settled into the game of their choice. Kim pinned up two sheets of paper over the food tables. "These are your new room assignments," she announced. "During the course of the night, perhaps as you come up to get more food or another beer – or soda, for those too little to drink," she grinned at the Dino Thunder and Mystic Force teams, "you can go ahead and take a look at it. Later tonight, in between the games and the movies, a half-hour will be set aside to move your things from your current room into your new one."

Dana turned from the food table and cleared her throat. "During that half hour, for those of you that had some tests done by me today, you can come and see me in the Med Bay and I've got your results for you," she said. There was a collective gasp and many clenching of hands at her announcement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jen, you are pregnant," Dana announced later that night.

"I am?" Jen asked, looking crestfallen.

"Don't look so excited about it," Dana kidded her.

Jen smiled wanly. "No, I mean, I am happy about it, but the Rangers, and Wes, how can I – do that to him?"

Dana looked confused. "Do what to him?"

"Make him a father. He's so young…he's got his whole life ahead of him."

Dana laughed. "You make it sound like you're so much older than he is. Remember, he's about a thousand years older than you are."

Jen smiled again, then got out of the chair. "Thanks, Dana."

"No problem."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Trini, your tests came back unclear. That could be my fault. I'd like to take them again, say in a couple days' time?"

"Sure, Dana. Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"How are you and Jason handling your relationship after this week? I mean, with you at Lightspeed and Jason in New York."

"Honestly? We haven't decided yet."

"I think you'd be good together."

"Thanks."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kat, I want to ask you a question before I address the question of your test results. Have you ever had a cycle?"

"Well, the team had the cycles we drove into battle, ten years ago. That's the last one that I used, though." Kat looked confused at the question.

Dana shook her head. "No, I mean a _menstrual_ cycle."

"Oh!" Kat turned red. "I used to have one regularly, but just before I moved to Angel Grove, I got really sick, and after that, it was just never regular again. Sometimes I'll have it every month, then others it could be six or eight months before I see another flow. It just doesn't come all that often."

"You can correct the irregularity by taking birth control pills, but I'm afraid that even if you don't take them, it's highly unlikely that you will have a child unless you are actively _trying_ for one."

"So I'm not pregnant?"

"No, you're not."

"Thank God!" Kat slumped in relief. "I mean, I'd love to have a child, but I'm in the middle of my dance career, and Lucas is going back to his time at the end of the week anyhow, so I just would rather not have the hassle right at this time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kim, your pregnancy tests came back negative, but I want to do some more tests on you. Something else came up in your blood work, and I would like to check on it."

"Well, what's the problem, Dana?" Kim looked concerned.

"There's a high white cell count in your blood."

"I'm sorry, I'm an ancient plant doctor, not a blood doctor. What exactly does that mean?"

"It may mean nothing. However, I'd feel much better if you let me run some tests just to be sure."

"Is tomorrow OK?"

Dana smiled. "Tomorrow's perfect."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aisha, your tests came back negative, but given the relative recentness of your congress with Rocky, that's not exactly uncommon. If you can come back in a few days, I'd be happy to retake the test for you, and we can find out for certain."

"So I could still be pregnant, but the test shows up negative?" Dana nodded. "How is that even possible?"

Dana explained the inner workings of how a pregnancy is begun until Aisha's face cleared with better understanding. The Yellow Ranger stood, and affirmed that she would be back in three days' time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kendrix, your tests came back positive. You're pregnant. Congratulations!" Dana announced upon seeing the light in Kendrix's eyes.

"I don't know how I'll break the news to Adam, but I'm sure he'll be as thrilled as I am. Thank you, Dana, for all your help."

"My pleasure." Dana smiled at Kendrix as she opened the door and let her out of the office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tori, your tests came back negative. However, as I've already explained to several of the other ladies, that may not mean anything. If you'd like, we can retake the test later this week, or you could have your regular doctor do it for you once you get home."

Tori thought about it for a minute. "I think I'd like you to do the test here. That way, I can let Andros know definitively, and I don't have to worry about working at the Ninja Academy while carrying a baby."

Dana nodded. "How's Friday for you?" she asked.

"Friday's great. Any particular time?"

Dana shook her head. "Whenever you have a moment. If you happen to see me, pull me aside and we'll slip down here. If you don't see me, call me up and I'll meet you here."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Dana."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dana examined the results of her own test. She was pregnant. Jason would be so thrilled! But her father would be so disappointed. Resolving to talk to Jason about it that night, Dana put the last of her files in the file cabinet, locked it, and went to join the rest of the Rangers to watch whatever movies were chosen.


	23. Author's Note

A/N: Hi everyone! I realize I haven't updated my story in a couple weeks, and I apologize. I had planned to have updated it by this past Friday, but something came up. I am taking an unexpected trip this week, but will be back on Friday. Hopefully, I should have _some_ kind of a new chapter up on Saturday. Thanks for your patience, and keep reading! Desiree


	24. Bad News

A/N: Well, here it is. Sorry it took so long to get it out, and for the shortness of this chapter. I've been having some major writer's block problems, and a lot of personal things going on right now. I finally just decided to submit what I have and hopefully the next chapter will flow a little easier. And thanks to those of you that asked, there wasn't anything too serious, just a lot of unexpecteds going on. Thanks! Desiree

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rainbow of Friendship

August 31, 2006

3rd Person POV

"Good Morning, Kim. Thanks for coming so soon," Dana smiled as she pulled out a file from her temporary desk.

"No problem. Can I just ask you…is there anything specific you're looking for, or are you just like this with all your patients?"

Dana looked at Kim seriously for a moment, then nodded, deciding to come out with it. "I'm concerned by the number of white cells in your system. According to my count, you're more than four times the average." She noticed something then, and held up Kim's arm. "How long have you had these bruises?" she asked.

Kim looked down and shrugged. "In our line of work, who knows?" she laughed.

Dana looked unconvinced. "The number of white cells indicates an infection or illness of some sort going on inside you. The bruises…well, they're another matter. While they can be a result of the beatings you've been taking the last few days, I'm not entirely certain that that's the case, and I'd like to take a little bit more blood to test out my theory."

Kim nodded. "Absolutely. Do whatever you think is necessary."

Dana smiled as she prepared the needle. "How are things going with Billy?" she asked.

Kim scrunched up her face. "It's weird. I never knew he and I were related, but I always had this connection to him that I couldn't pinpoint. I'm sorry, I don't know how to describe it better than that, I'm afraid."

"No, I understand completely. It was sort of the same way with me and Ryan, when he found out the truth about his past."

"That's right…you grew up not knowing your brother, too, didn't you?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah. But now we're closer than ever. The same will happen for you and Billy. Just be glad that you grew up being close to one another and he wasn't raised by an evil overlord," she pointed out wryly.

Kim giggled. "Be thankful for small miracles, I guess."

"Exactly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone was in the kitchen, finishing their breakfasts, when the alarm sounded.

"RANGERS, RITA AND ZEDD HAVE LAUNCHED ANOTHER ATTACK ON THE CITY. PLEASE COME UP TO THE COMMAND CENTER AND MEET THEIR NEWEST MONSTER," Zordon's gentle voice blared over the loudspeaker.

"When will those two nutballs learn?" Rocky asked as they all headed for the elevators.

Billy looked at him strangely, then laughed. "Nutballs? Honestly, Rocko, where do you come up with these words?"

Rocky grinned. "Just blessed, I guess." They entered the Command Center and hushed as they gathered around the large flat screen used as the viewing globe. An image of an ugly green monster that looked like a cross between a toad and a turtle appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Raph," Michaelangelo called, "Check it out…it's your cousin!" He doubled over laughing until Splinter came up and thwacked him upside the head.

"Just remember, my son, that you are Raphael's brother. Therefore, any cousin of his is also a cousin of yours." He grinned as he walked back to his spot near April, who was covering her eyes and shaking her head.

"Hey Zordon, where did the Swamp Thing come from?" Adam asked.

"THIS IS LOKI. HE IS NAMED AFTER A CHARACTER IN NORSE MYTHOLOGY AND SHARES HIS NAMESAKE'S LOVE OF TRICKS. BE CAREFUL, RANGERS, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

"Sure thing, Zordon. Let's do it, guys!" Tommy announced.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Rangers had morphed and broken up into teams of four and five as they fought Loki and the Putties he had with him. Kim executed a spin kick to one Putty, then backflipped and pushed into another, before swaying, collapsing, and de-morphing. Billy, the nearest one to her, slammed his staff into the Putty he was fighting before turning around to find his sister on the ground. Panicked, he ran over and checked her out. She was still breathing and there didn't appear to be any injury to her person, so he picked her up and spoke into the microphone he had installed into the uniform helmets.

"Guys, Kim's out. I'm taking her back to the Command Center to run some tests on her. Call me if you need me."

Tommy turned around. "Take care of her, Bill," he said quietly.

Billy nodded. "You know it." He teleported out, and Tommy turned his attention once again to the monster he was fighting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Billy was in the med bay, running tests on Kimberly. Zordon materialized in the time warp that had been installed in this room a few days earlier when he was found, both the Alphas were wiring up a connection to the viewing screen from the Command Center, and all the leaders, the Turtles, and April were standing around the perimeter of the room, giving him the space he needed to find out what was wrong with her.

He was growing more frustrated every test he took that came out negative. Finally, his results turned something up. He studied the sheet for a moment, his face paling as he read. A moan from the bed caught his attention. Kimberly's eyes fluttered for a moment, then opened completely. She looked around the room, then settled her gaze on Billy, her look conveying her confusion.

"What happened?" she croaked, her throat parched.

Unsure how to tell her, he turned around to get her a glass of water and answered, "You collapsed in the battle. I brought you back. You're in my office in the med bay."

She took the glass from him and took a sip. "And the others?" she asked.

"They're still fighting." He gestured to the screen. "Loki has the power to multiply himself, and the Rangers have been faked out several times, but so far, no injuries."

"Except mine."

He shook his head. "Yours isn't an injury. It's a pre-existing condition." Kim shot up. "Easy," he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, repositioning her so she was sitting up. "Come on, you're not strong enough for that."

"But," she began, her voice tinged with doubt. "Dana said I wasn't pregnant."

"So that's why you went to see her yesterday!" he exclaimed. "Well, she's right. You're not pregnant, but there is something that showed up in your blood work."

"Sounds serious," she replied, watching him carefully.

"It is." He refused to meet her eyes. Exasperated, she reached up and turned his head, forcing him to look at her.

"What aren't you telling me, Billy?" she asked skeptically.

He smiled wryly. "What makes you think I'm keeping anything from you?"

"The same thing that keeps you from telling me whatever it is. The fact that we're twins. Now come on, tell me. What's going on?"

"Well, you're right. It is serious. You have what appears to be Leukemia."


	25. Telling Tommy

Rainbow of Friendship

August 31, 2006

3rd Person POV

"Leukemia?" Kim looked at her brother sadly. "Are you sure?"

Billy hesitated, then nodded. "Affirmative. Your white cell count combined with—" he stopped short when a blast from the viewing screen caught his attention.

Billy and Kimberly watched as the original Loki and his six clones formed a circle around the Rangers and shot blasts at them. When the smoke cleared, the Rangers were revealed to be trapped in chokeholds. Snakes wrapped themselves around the Rangers, squeezing mercilessly, while Loki reconvened into one being, played his flute in victory, and danced around the prone Rangers.

Billy turned back to Kim. "I'll be back…I've got to get out there…the guys need me."

"I'm coming with you."

"Are you joking?" Billy looked at her as if she had grown a third head. "Kim, you can't be serious. You have Leukemia! You just collapsed not an hour ago, and you're saying you want to go out again?"

Kim sat up, anger with her situation taking itself out on Billy. "I'm not a child, Bill! I'm an adult, and I'm a Ranger. This is my job…my life. It's who I am…that's not gonna change because I happen to have a tiny little disease. I've fought when I was sick before."

"Kim, this is different. You don't have a cold, you have cancer. There's a difference, and it's not going to communicate itself to this monster like it did before. Please, I don't want to have to worry about you, too. Mom and Dad will never forgive me if something happened to you."

She gave a small, wry smile. "You know, you're enjoying this brother thing entirely too much. If I promise to be careful, and to come back here if I start to tire, will you let me go? You're going to need the help, and I can't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing. Besides, what if you end up like Tommy and Trini and the others?"

Billy looked away, then turned back. "What do you think, Zordon?" he asked.

"I SEE NO REASON WHY KIMBERLY CANNOT GO. IF SHE PROMISES TO TAKE IT SLOWLY IN THE BATTLE, AND TO RETURN HERE IF SHE TIRES, THEN SHE MAY GO," the wizard replied.

Kimberly smiled. "You bet, Zordon!" she stood up and moved next to Billy, who grabbed her hand before she could reach for her Power Coin.

"Kim, wait. I just want to tell you, before we go out there, that I love you. No matter what happens, I'm glad that you're my sister. As difficult as it was to learn, knowing about our relationship and having you as my sister is infinitely better than having you as my friend. Remember that."

Kim's eyes threatened to spill over the tears that were pooling. Shaking her head, she hauled herself into Billy's embrace. "I love you, too," she replied, her voice shaky.

They hugged momentarily, then moved apart, each reaching into their back pocket for their morphers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Billy delivered a spin kick to Loki's head, jumped backwards, bounced off a tree, side kicked him and somersaulted through the air to land in front of the same tree he had just utilized. With his attention on the man in blue in front of him, Loki didn't notice Kimberly flanking him, her nunchucks swinging.

"Hey, Kermit!" she called. "Wanna see something cool?" Loki turned his gaze from Billy to Kimberly, who was spinning her nunchucks expertly. Kim watched the eyes of the monster carefully. Once she was sure she had him completely mesmerized by the spinning weapons, she threw first one, then the other at him, the nunchucks circling his neck and knocking him in the face.

Billy remembered something from an old Psychology course he had taken with Kimberly in college. He whispered his idea into his headset, and Kimberly looked up, smiling at her brother. "Billy! That's brilliant!" she replied. She moved to stand next to him and the two began a kata together.

Sixty seconds later, their kata was finished, and Loki was destroyed amid a shower of sparks and smoke, along with the snakes that immobilized the rest of the teams. Finally free, the other Rangers ran over to the twins and congratulated them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OK, I so wanna know how you thought up that whole kata thing, you guys," Aisha insisted, once the Rangers had teleported back to the Command Center, cooked dinner, and sat around the various dinner tables.

"Yeah, how'd you guys come up with that?" Rocky echoed his girlfriend.

Billy and Kimberly looked at each other and started laughing. Billy calmed down first and explained it to them. "Most of you probably don't know this, but Kim and I went to college together for our undergrad degrees. We had a lot of classes together the first two years, and one of them was a Psych course. I remembered our professor talking about how siblings have a certain…connection…to one another, and that connection is even more pronounced in twins. He even theorized that the bond between twins was strong enough that, if harnessed, could be materialized and used as raw energy. Kimberly and I just tested that theory for him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, while the Rangers were settling in for a Pinochle tournament, Dana, Jen, and Kendrix announced their pregnancies to the others. The women ran up and hugged the three expectant mothers, while the men slapped Jason, Wes, and Adam on the back. The announcement, however, reminded one of the Rangers of a happening earlier in the day.

"So, Billy," Tommy turned to his friend, "I'm assuming that Kimberly's little spell earlier was just exhaustion…I mean, since she came back with you, obviously she's fine, right?"

The Rangers saw a small glance shared between the twins, and Jason noticed Dana bowing her head sadly. Kim stood up to field her boyfriend's question.

"Actually, today was my last day as an active member of the team." The others looked up at her sharply, most of them gasping in surprise. Jason stood up, along with Tommy, Zack, Trini, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kat.

"What? Kim, we need you out there! Billy, talk to her," Trini implored.

Billy shook his head. "I actually support her on this. I think it's a wise decision," he replied sadly.

Dana stood up next to Jason. "So do I," she agreed, looking Kimberly in the eyes and nodding.

Jason looked from his girlfriend to his "sister" and "brother" and back again. "OK, what's going on here?" he demanded. He looked at Kimberly again. "Sis?"

Kimberly looked at the people she loved, the family that had always been there for her. Jason…Trini…Zack and Angela…Kat…Rocky and Aisha…Adam…Billy…her gaze settled on Tommy and tears spilled over.

"It's bad, isn't it?" he asked quietly, scared of her answer.

Bowing her head, she nodded as Billy's arm came out to rest around her shoulders. He squeezed reassuringly and she looked up. "Leukemia," she whispered, the only one knowing how much that word would scare Tommy.

The White Ranger gripped the chair in front of him, his knuckles turning white from the effort. Aisha, Trini, and Kat moved closer to Kim, followed by Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam, creating a sad group hug. They broke apart slowly and Tommy walked toward her slowly, tears streaming down his face silently. He crushed her in his embrace and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry, Tommy," she murmured sadly.

"I love you," he countered unsteadily. "I love you, Kim…always."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: OK, I know you all hate me now, but there will be more soon, I promise…I am determined NOT to let another three weeks go by before I update again.

Slshadowfox: Here is a list of the couples as they stand now: Tommy/Kim, Jason/Dana, Billy/Trini, Zack/Angela, Rocky/Aisha, Adam/Kendrix, Lucas/Kat, Zhane/Karone, Andros/Tori, Cam/Ashley, Carter/Tanya, Eric/Taylor, Xander/Vida, Cole/Maya, Mike/Cassie, Hunter/Kira, Ethan/Madison, TJ/Kelsey, Chad/Katie, Ryan/Alyssa, Sky/Syd, Bridge/Z, Carlos/April

Of course, I'm not saying that more couples, with the remaining men, won't show up sometime in the future…


	26. Making Appointments

Rainbow of Friendship

August 31, 2006

3rd Person POV

"We'll get you help, Kim. I promise. You will _not_ go through this alone," Tommy announced. The Rangers had finished their card games and retired to their respective rooms. Tommy was pacing in front of the door while Kim was perched on their bed, watching him.

"Hey, come here, Tiger," she soothed, noticing the haunted look in his face. Once he sat down next to her, she spun around, settling herself on his lap, facing him, her legs around his waist. "You and Billy and I can talk about hospital visits tomorrow," she whispered huskily. "Tonight, I just want _you_." She ground her pelvis against him to emphasize her point and took in his darkening eyes.

Within moments, he had flipped her around, unbuttoned and kicked off his shorts, parted her bathrobe, and thrust himself into her. "You asked for it," he growled at her before he began pounding. Afterwards, he pulled off her robe and tossed it across the room, his tank top joining it a moment later. "I hope you don't mind sleeping nude," he murmured into her ear. "I'm sure I'll be reaching for you so much tonight that clothing would just hinder us."

She laughed. "Far be it for me to hinder your appetite, Tiger." She quieted then. "You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

"Kim, according to my brother, both my parents died from Leukemia within a year of each other. My brother has it. My little sister died from it when I was ten. My grandfather died from it just before I met you. Now, on top of all that, I have to watch the only woman I'll ever love die from it, too. So, hell, yeah, I'm worried about you." To punctuate his words, he pulled her closer.

"You know, when I first went to Dana two days ago, it was for a pregnancy test. That's it. I had no clue about Billy…no thought about being sick. And I dreaded the results of the pregnancy test because I didn't want it to be positive." At his look, she clarified. "I didn't want it to be positive because this," she indicated between them, "was still new to us…we're still getting to know one another again. Knowing what I know now, I would gladly take the pregnancy diagnosis instead."

Tommy ran his hands over her. "We can always make that a possibility," he leered, slipping his fingers inside her.

She looked at him oddly, fighting to quell the urge to move her hips against his ministrations. "Do you really think we have that right, Tommy? To bring a child into the hell that we'll be living for the foreseeable future—"

"Kim," he cut her off, "I am in love with you. That's not going to change. If, by some miracle of modern science, you survive this, then we have just cemented our relationship with a child. If, however, you don't live through this," his gut clenched at the thought. "Then I at least want a daily reminder of you if I can't have you."

She studied him for a moment, then reached up and latched her mouth with his. He moved her back against the pillows, once more positioning himself over her. "By the way," she whispered as he entered her, "I love you, too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's horrible for Kim, isn't it?" Vida asked Xander as they readied for bed that night. The two had spent hours talking the last few nights, getting to know things about each other that they never realized.

"Yeah…gotta feel kinda sorry for Tommy, too. And Billy. To find out one day that your best friend is actually your twin sister, then discover the next day that she's got cancer…what a blow!"

"I know. Maybe…" she drifted off.

He looked at her, then moved over to her bed and sat beside her. "Maybe…?" he prompted.

"I was just thinking. Maddie and I have this uncle that's a doctor at Johns Hopkins. An On…Oncologist, I think. He says he's a cancer doctor, anyway. Maybe he can help her."

"I think that's a very good idea. You should mention it to them tomorrow."

Vida was aware of Xander rubbing her back, and that they were in a very close proximity on her bed. In a show of boldness, she reached over, flicked off the lamp, and groped around until she found the drawer. She reached into the box that was inside and pulled out a little packet. Grinning triumphantly, she pulled Xander down onto the bed with her and forgot all about Tommy and Kimberly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

September 1, 2006

Vida _did_ mention it to Kim the next morning as the two were setting the tables for breakfast. Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Syd, and Z had volunteered to make breakfast, so Tommy, Kimberly, Xander, Vida, Madison, Ethan, Billy, Trini, Nick, and Chip were setting the tables and getting milk, juice, coffee, and tea for the various drink choices.

"You know, Vida, that's very thoughtful of you for thinking of me like that. If you write down your uncle's name and number, I'll call him right after breakfast to make an appointment."

Tommy heard the exchange between the two and smiled. He was glad Kim would be going to Johns Hopkins; it would ensure she would get the best care available. He wasn't thrilled with the distance from Reefside, but he'd figure something out. Maybe he could spend weekends in Boston.

"Dana," Kim called when she saw her "big brother" and his girlfriend stroll into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Dana smiled. "Sure thing, Kim." She gave Jason a kiss and made her way over to Kimberly. Tommy came up as well, knowing what Kim wanted to talk to the pretty doctor about.

"Tommy and I started trying last night, for a baby," Kim began. At Dana's unsure look, she continued. "Tommy really wants a baby, and I admit, I want to give him one. I want to know if there's any way, once I call Johns Hopkins to make an appointment, to delay getting the chemo."

Dana looked from Kim to Tommy and back again. "I'll be honest with you, Kim. I just don't know. The treatment for Leukemia varies by case, and I'm not sure how acute your specific case is. If it's really bad, then you're going to need to decide between your life and giving Tommy a child. If it's not that strong, then you may have time to have a baby before starting chemo or radiation treatment. You'll really have to talk to an Oncologist about the different treatment types. Once he's taken a few tests, he can determine how bad your case is and talk to you more in-depth about this, OK?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Dana."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy, Billy, Trini, Jason, Dana, Zack, Angela, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kendrix, Kat, Lucas, Tanya, Carter, Wes, Jen, and Alpha 5 gathered in the living room with Kim while she made her phone call. Zordon watched from his time warp, a somber expression on his face. Since the phone had no hand set, Kim motioned for everyone to remain quiet during the phone call.

"Dr. Rocca's office, this is JoAnne, how may I help you?" came a pleasant voice over the line.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for a consultation, please," Kim answered in a shaky voice.

"Of course. Is this for a specific reason?" JoAnne asked.

"My…doctor…informs me it's likely that I have Leukemia."

JoAnne made a small sympathetic noise. "I'm very sorry. Are you a resident of Maryland?"

"No…I live in California."

"OK. And when would be a good time for you to have this appointment, dear?" she asked kindly.

"Well, I was thinking…sometime Monday or Tuesday?" Kim replied.

"I see. I do have an opening for you at four o'clock on Monday afternoon. It's a holiday, but Dr. Rocca doesn't take it off. Will that be agreeable to you?"

Kim breathed a sigh of relief. "That will be just great, thanks."

"And what's your name, dear?"

Kim looked up at Tommy, and then Billy. "Cranston," she answered. "Kimberly Elizabeth Cranston." Billy smiled at her. Tommy gripped her hand encouragingly.

"We look forward to seeing you then, Miss Cranston. It _is_ Miss, correct? I should get that down for my paperwork as well."

"Actually, it's Dr. Cranston," Kim corrected gently.

"Oh! Well, then we'll see you at 4 o'clock on the 4th, Dr. Cranston. We'll have a hospital room ready for you. Will anyone be staying with you?"

Kim glanced again at the people in front of her. "Yeah, my boyfriend, my brother, his girlfriend, and my dad," she replied.

"We'll be sure to have some extra cots brought in, then."

"Thank you, so much."

Kim hung up the phone and looked at Tommy. "That takes care of that, I guess."

Tommy held open his arms, and Kim launched herself into them, burying her face in his neck.

"Kim, you're not going through this alone. You _won't_," Jason determined. "We'll figure out a way that one of us will be there with you every night. Tommy has classes, but he can come up on weekends and school breaks, can't you, Tom?" At Tommy's nod, Jason continued. "And Zack, Angela, and I live in New York…just a short train ride away. Billy lives in Houston and can be in Baltimore in a three-hour flight. And Adam lives in Baltimore…I'm sure he'll be there all the time."

Adam nodded. "That's right. We'll work out a schedule. We won't leave you alone. And don't forget that your mom, dad, and stepdad will want to come visit you, too."

Kim glanced around at the people gathered around her. "Thanks, you guys," she said shyly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim and Billy called their dad later that day. John Cranston was surprised to find out that his daughter had Leukemia, but was adamant about joining his children to Baltimore.

"Kim, honey, if you have to go through it, then I want to be there to find out with you. Who all is coming?"

"Tommy, Billy, and Trini. We'll be leaving from Reefside, so we'll meet you in Baltimore on Monday," she answered.

"Trini? Isn't she--?" John started.

"Long story, Daddy. Suffice it to say, the Power Rangers found her captured by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa and brought her back." Kim answered tiredly.

"I see. Well, tell her I said hello, and I will see you all on Monday," John replied.

"OK. Love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, baby. Tell Billy, too."

"I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, there it is. Let me know what you think. Oh, and MagCat, I hope you liked your Xander and Vida moment. grin . Sorry it took so long to get it in there...I knew kind of what I wanted to happen, but couldn't find a suitable place to put it. Then, when I _did_ find a suitable place, it totally did not go the way I thought it would. Anyhow, I'm working on a Billy/Trini moment, and a Jason/Dana moment. I am fully aware that, while I have spoken of those two couples a lot, nothing has actually been written about them together. And let me know if I should write in a pregnancy for Kimberly! Thanks, Desiree


	27. More News

Rainbow of Friendship

September 1, 2006

3rd Person POV

"_For Marianne, however, in spite of his incivility in surviving her loss—he always retained that decided regard which interested him in everything that befell her, and made her his secret standard of perfection in woman; and many a rising beauty would be slighted by him in after-days as bearing no comparison with Mrs. Brandon._

"_Mrs. Dashwood was prudent enough to remain at the cottage without attempting a removal to Delaford; and fortunately for Sir John and Mrs. Jennings, when Marianne was taken from them, Margaret had reached an age highly suitable for dancing and not very ineligible for being supposed to have a lover._

"_Between Barton and Delaford there was that constant communication which strong family affection would naturally dictate; and among the merits and the happiness of Elinor and Marianne, let it not be ranked as the least considerable, that though sisters, and living almost within sight of each other, they could live without disagreement between themselves, or producing coolness between their husbands._" Kimberly read.

The Rangers had decided that this evening would be spent in taking turns reading aloud, and amazingly had all agreed on _Pride and Prejudice_ as their favorite. However, they also all decided that they would like to read something else, and chose another Jane Austen work to satisfy their curiosity. None of the men and few of the women had read the book selected, so a copy was produced from the library and passed around, each Ranger reading one chapter.

"I have to say, I really like this one a lot," Kira announced. "And I don't usually like fluffy romances."

"That's just it, Kira," Kat replied, "Jane Austen didn't write 'fluffy romances'. Her stories are usually very complex and have several sub-plots and undertones. The two regrets I have about her writing is her obvious enjoyment of putting a clergyman as a large character, and her enjoyment of secret engagements."

Kim laughed. "The clergyman aspect – while I agree with you on principle, Kat – I can easily understand why she would choose to place in her stories; her father was a clergyman. The secret engagements just add an interesting subplot. After all, we wouldn't enjoy _Sense and Sensibility_ nearly so much if Edward was not secretly engaged to Lucy. It would make him too perfect, and it would make it too easy for Elinor to have him. No, there really must be some little stumbling-block for her. She and Edward, while perfectly nice, respectable characters, are rather boring, you must admit."

"But there's no secret engagement in _Pride and Prejudice_," Connor chimed in.

"Yeah, I don't remember a secret engagement in that one, either," Dana added.

"Yeah there was," Kat replied. "When Lydia ran off with Mr. Wickham…her family didn't know about it, and neither did Colonel and Mrs. Forster…so it was a secret."

"I don't know if I'd call it an _engagement_, though," Kim responded pensively. "I mean, even though Miss Austen didn't come out and explain the interchange between Lydia and Wickham, it's implied that there was a proposal of some sort between them, and a marriage was understood. But _marriage_ was never on Wickham's mind; he just wanted someone to warm his bed, and was lucky enough to find a girl stupid enough not to perceive that that's all he wanted. However, there was a secret engagement in _Pride and Prejudice_, and I am very surprised that no one has guessed it: the engagement between Wickham and Georgiana was real, and since it was supposed to have been an elopement, it was a secret."

"But isn't that the same thing as what happened between him and Lydia?" Tori asked.

Tommy shook his head. "Not really, Tori. With Georgiana, he knew he would never get her money unless he married her, and since she was both intelligent and proper, he knew he'd never get her into his bed without marrying her first in any case. With Lydia, she was silly, ignorant, and flirtatious. She also had no money, so there was no reason to marry her, since he could get what he wanted from her without marrying her."

Kim nodded and smiled, noticing the looks of recognition on her fellow Rangers' faces. "OK, guys, I don't know about all of you, but I am absolutely exhausted, and we have a lot to do before Sunday. Good night."

"Night, Kim. Night, Tommy," everyone replied, seeing Tommy getting up with Kimberly to retire for the night.

"Dana, can we go down to the Med Bay now to retake that test?" Tori asked the Pink Lightspeed Ranger.

Dana looked at Jason, who nodded. "Sure thing, Tori. Trini, Aisha, do you guys want to come with us?" The Yellow and Lavender Rangers agreed and all four headed downstairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour later, Tori, Aisha, and Trini were sitting in Billy's office in the Med Bay, awaiting Dana's results. The pretty blonde entered and sat down, then turned to her three patients.

"Aisha, you are not pregnant. I don't know if that's the news that you and Rocky were looking for, but if not, of course you can always keep trying until it happens." Dana announced.

Aisha looked visibly relieved. "No, actually, I don't think we're ready yet. I mean, I love him, but can you really see Rocky as a dad? I mean, the big lug still prefers to party over work. Maybe after a year or two of polish from yours truly."

"Don't underestimate him, Aisha," Trini warned. "It can be good for a child to have at least one adult in its life who likes to joke around and have a good time, to be a kid, so to speak."

"Look who's talking," Aisha laughed. "I mean, no offense Trini, you and Billy are great people and I love you both dearly, but neither one of you is exactly known for cutting loose and forgetting the constraints of society."

Trini giggled and blushed. "You don't see us behind closed doors," she said provocatively.

"Oh, do tell!" Tori exclaimed, incredulous.

"Anyhow, back to the pregnancy tests," Dana announced, eager to get back behind _her_ door with _her_ boyfriend. "Trini, you and Billy better decide soon who's gonna be the lighthearted adult in your relationship."

She let that sink in, until Aisha shrieked and wrapped her arms around Trini. Trini just sat there, stunned, then smiled . She placed her hand over her tummy protectively, then glanced down at it and smiled wider.

"I take it by your response that you're happy with this?" Dana smiled.

"Yes, I am. With Kimberly trying for a baby now, it'll be good for both babies to have a playmate the same age. And cousins make great playmates." Her eyes clouded at her mention of Kimberly, as did Aisha's. Dana saw this and sympathized.

"I don't know Kimberly very well, but since she's one of Jason's oldest friends, and someone he considers a sister, I'd like to get to know her. Do you think she'd mind if I came to Baltimore in a month or two to stay with her?"

Trini shook her head. "I don't think she'd mind in the least. Rather, she'd like to get to know you, too. Jason means a lot to her, and it's important to Kim that she spend time with the woman he loves. And I'm sure I can say, as another of Jason's oldest friends, that he'd be ecstatic to have you in Baltimore rather than in Mariner Bay."

Dana looked surprised for a minute. "That's right; I almost forgot that you grew up with them, too, didn't you?" Trini nodded. "Then we should get to know each other, too. Will you and Billy be in Baltimore often?"

Trini shrugged. "I imagine Billy wants to spend as much time as possible with Kim during her treatments, especially now that he knows she's his twin sister, but I just don't know how much time he can take away from his work. He works for NASA, so I assume it's not much."

"Well, whenever you're there, maybe we can get some lunch and bring it back to Kim's room." Again, Trini nodded.

Dana shook her head. "I almost forgot I have one more test result to give," she laughed. "Tori, you're pregnant, too, so you and Andros can plan accordingly."

After another round of shrieks and hugs, the four women headed upstairs to their respective rooms to make their respective announcements.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trini stood outside the room she shared with Billy and took a deep breath. Remembering what she still had to tell him, she placed her hand on her tummy again and smiled. Taking another deep breath, she turned the handle and walked in.

Billy was seated at the desk, typing away on his laptop, but looked up and smiled when she entered. "Hey there, sexy," he grinned, standing up, wrapping his arms around her, and bending to place a kiss on her neck. He continued to nibble at her, his hands reaching up to unbutton her blouse.

Trini hesitated for a moment, wanting to tell him, but then reasoned to herself that she had all night to tell him, and began undoing his belt. Billy noticed her changed attitude, and continued his ministrations. Once their clothing was scattered behind them, Billy picked her up and laid her gently on the bed, stretching out beside her. He leaned over and kissed her gently, until she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Concentrating his kissing all on her face and neck, he trailed his right arm down her face, her collarbone, her shoulder, her arm, and across to her breast, her nipple puckering slightly at the contact. He continued his journey down her sternum, across her belly, and down her thigh. On its way back up her body, he moved his arm up the inside of her thigh, stopping at her apex. He pushed first one, then two fingers inside her, pumping slightly.

Gasping, Trini undulated her hips with the rhythm set by hand, seeking relief from the sensations deep in her belly. Billy, however, had other ideas. He stopped his pumping, waited for her gyrating to stop, then continued pumping. When she started moaning and moving against his hand again, again he stopped. When she stopped again, he continued his ministrations, this time his kissing trailed down her neck, her collarbone, her shoulder, following the same path left by his hand before. When she again began rocking against his hand, he withdrew it completely, despite her protesting whimpers. As soon as her rocking ceased, he placed his mouth over her mound and sucked her clitoris in, nibbling on it.

Trini's hips shot off the mattress and her eyes popped open with this new sensation. Her hands moved instinctively behind Billy's head, holding him there, and she began gyrating against his mouth. When she was at the brink of climaxing, Billy again withdrew his ministrations. "No, Billy," Trini moaned in frustration, as his mouth came down on hers. He moved her legs apart and settled himself between them, before being caught by surprise.

Trini, mustering up all the strength that 25 years of martial arts had given her, flipped Billy on his back and straddled him. "Turnabout is fair play," she grinned. She kissed him, and moved to the side, so she could reach down and wrap her hands around him. She grinned when she felt him swell in her hand, and she began stroking him. When he began thrusting against her hand, she stopped, and began again only when he had stilled. She continued her stroking, and ceased when he began moving against her. After she began stroking again, she began a trail of kisses down the same path on his body that he had used on hers. When he began thrusting against her again, she removed her hand, and replaced it with her mouth.

"Oh Christ, Trini," Billy moaned, his head falling back as he savored the sensation of Trini's mouth wrapped around him. When she could tell, by their many unions, that he couldn't last any longer, she removed her mouth and replaced it on his mouth.

He allowed her to kiss him for a moment, then flipped her back, nudged her legs apart, and thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they moved together with the frenzy created by the last half hour of teasing. In less than a dozen strokes, he felt the tremblings begin deep in her belly and increased his tempo, until she arched her back and screamed his name. Thrown over the edge, he slammed himself into her once more before holding himself still while exploding inside her and grunting. Sated, he rolled off her, and tucked her against his chest.

Trini stretched lazily, then threw her arm across his stomach and pillowed her head against his shoulder. Pensive, she thought back to her meeting with Dana earlier that evening, and broached a subject with Billy. "Honey?" she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" he replied sleepily.

"How would you feel if I didn't go back to Houston with you?"

Billy woke up in an instant with that question. "Huh? I thought you wanted—"

Trini kissed him reassuringly and pulled back. "I do want to be with you, but Kim's my best friend, and your sister. I think she might really need me there with her," she explained.

Billy still looked confused. "I thought you wanted to go back to Houston to start looking for a job," he replied.

She nodded, then smiled at the news she was about to give him. "I did, but no one's going to hire me, knowing that I'll only be there a matter of months before I have to leave on medical," she answered, looking at him significantly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Medical?"

"Of course. No one's going to hire someone in my condition," she laughed. She realized her mistake when she saw his white face.

"Condition? Oh, God, Trini, not you too. It's hard enough with just Kim, but if I had to watch you go through something like that, I think I might just lose it," Billy fretted.

Trini laughed. "You know, you really are the dumbest genius I've ever met," she giggled. At his look, she clarified. "I'm not sick, I'm pregnant, you goof." Then she really laughed when his look changed from worry to wonder.

"A baby? Really?" He ran his hand across her tummy and she placed hers on top of it, holding it still, cradling their child inside. "I love you," he said.

She smiled again. "I love you, too," she replied. After their kiss, she went back to the subject of Kim. "You see, I'm gonna have to go to Baltimore with Kim. I can't get a job, and I refuse to sit around your house waiting for you every day. And besides, Kim and Tommy are trying for a baby, too, so it'll be good for Kim and me to go through this together. I mean, can't you just see us – you, me, Kim, and Tommy – telling our kids ten years down the line how their mommies went through their pregnancies together, just like they'd gone through everything else together since they were born?"

Neither one mentioned the very real possibility that Kimberly may not be alive ten years down the line to tell her child anything, but both were thinking it. Billy looked up at her. "You really want this, don't you?" he asked. At her nod, he agreed. "But I'm only saying yes because Kim needs someone there with her. And if Tommy is coming up on the weekends, then I will, too, and you and I can find a hotel or something to give those two some privacy."

Trini nodded, then reached up and kissed him again, before settling back down against his shoulder and falling asleep. Billy grinned down at her, determined that he'd have a small talk with his sister in the morning, turned off the lamp, and relaxed against the pillow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, there it is. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	28. Battle Henchmen

Rainbow of Friendship

September 2, 2006

3rd Person POV

"Yo, Tommy, what's on the agenda for today?" Zack asked as he and Angela entered the kitchen the next morning.

Tommy looked up. "I had planned on giving everyone the opportunity to pack this morning, and then this afternoon, Kim and I have an activity that we had planned on doing the first day, but we all know how that went," he glanced at Billy, who had pulled Trini closer, and smiled, "so we have altered it a little to be appropriate for our last day together."

Kim stood up. "We'll let you know more about this activity after lunch. For the time being—" She was stopped mid-sentence by the alarm. "—we find out what boneheaded scheme Rita and Zedd have come up with now," she finished.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"RANGERS," Zordon's voice boomed, "GOLDAR, RITO, SCORPINA, SQUATT, AND BABOO HAVE TELEPORTED AND ARE CAUSING PROBLEMS AT ERNIE'S JUICE BAR. BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE."

The Rangers all turned around and watched as the five henchmen tore up the trees and bushes planted outside the entrance to the hangout, then entered and began tossing chairs and tables against walls and chased after the teen patrons. "So, what, they ran out of monster ideas and decide to take it out on poor Ernie?" Kim asked, irritated.

"IT WOULD APPEAR SO, PINK RANGER," Zordon responded gravely.

"We'll take care of it, Zordon. It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy called.

"Black Frog!"

"Blue Wolf!"

"Yellow Bear!"

"Red Ape!"

"White Falcon!"

"Navy Chimp!"

"Gold Lion!"

"Coral Giraffe!"

"Orange Zebra!"

"Forest Elk!"

"Cream Goose!"

"Maroon Seal!"

"Pearl Robin!"

"Beige Gibbon!"

"Brown Buffalo!"

"Silver Mongoose!"

"Teal Tiger!"

"Slate Deer!"

"Bronze Eagle!"

"Crimson Panda!"

"Midnight Jaguar!"

"Olive Hawk!"

"Green Owl!"

"Tan Malamute!"

"Gray Elephant!"

"Golden Canary!"

"Brick Gorilla!"

"Go Galactic!"

"Lightspeed Rescue!"

"Titanium Power!"

"Time For…Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!"

"Wild Access!"

"SPD Emergency!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

The Rangers all teleported out, with the exceptions of Kimberly, because of her cancer, and Trini, Tori, Jen, Kendrix, and Dana, because of their pregnancies. It had been agreed that they would only be called to battle if things went bad for the Rangers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Cole!" Maya yelled. The Slate Ranger had been slammed against a wall, trying to execute a spin kick to Goldar. He disappeared in a gray-blue streak, as Zordon had Alpha teleport him to the Command Center.

"Man, that's more than twenty people they've injured!" Joel shouted.

"Why are they so strong?" Zack asked. "Every time one of us tries to fend them off, we're tossed around like rag dolls!"

"At least we got rid of those two bumbling idiots," Kat mentioned, referring to Squatt and Baboo.

"Not that that's much of a victory, babe," Lucas returned, punching a putty out of his way. "Those two can't fight to save their lives!"

"Yeah, obviously, Luke, since it didn't save their lives," Wes retorted, kicking the putty that Lucas had just punched, causing it to disintegrate.

"I've got an idea, guys!" Billy shouted. He split kicked the two putties flanking him, back flipped over the table behind him, picked up a chair, and knocked it into another putty standing nearby. Pulling his saber from its sheath at his side, he somersaulted through the air, landing in front of the putties guarding Rito. He executed a backward sweep, knocking both putties to the ground, and kicked one of them into the other, destroying them both. Rito prepared to fight, pulling his sword and blocking Billy. Rito attacked, Billy parried, blocking Rito's swipe, then spin-kicking the sword out of Rito's hand, and bringing his own saber down hard. Rangers and aliens alike watched as Rito twitched for a moment, his eyeballs falling back, and fell face-first, disappearing amid a shower of sparks and smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dana, Kim, Tori, Jen, Trini, and Kendrix were watching the battle from the Med Bay, where they were attending to the injured. Cole, Ashley, Cam, Connor, Hayley, Sky, Mike, Chip, Vida, Tanya, Leo, Damon, Angela Taylor, Karone, Bridge, Kelsey, Taylor, Carter, Chad, Zhane, Rocky, and Justin were all placed in cots brought in when the first injured Ranger had been teleported back. They stood still for a moment when Rito fell, then Kim jumped up, shouting, and hauled Trini in to a hug. The others began cheering as well, shouting encouragement at the screen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good job, Bill!" Jason shouted. "All right, guys! We know how to take 'em down…let's do it!"

The Rangers redoubled their efforts to get through the putties and tengas to reach the warriors. Ryan flipped forward, kicking a tenga in front of him, but missed the two putties standing to his left, until they knocked him against the bar and he demorphed. A moment later, he found himself in the Med Bay, and looking around, noticed that Angela Rawlings, Kai, Trip, Alex, Max, Merrick, Eric, Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Trent had been knocked out, as well.

Tommy and Jason double teamed, knocking the two putties in front of them between each other, until both shattered. They charged Scorpina then, both using their swords to block her attacks, until Jason swiped his sword at her and Tommy mirrored his swipe with his own sword. Scorpina looked stunned, then exploded as Rito had done before her.

"Yeah, alright!" The two shared a high five, before turning around and Tommy noticed that Xander, Jack, Nick, Cassie, Ethan, Shane, Katie, Hunter, Alyssa, Kira, Syd, Z, Lucas, Madison, TJ, Andros, Udonna, and Carlos had all been sent back to the Command Center for more injuries sustained. That left him with only himself, Jason, Zack, Billy, Maya, Dustin, Blake, Danny, Kira, and Joel. That wasn't enough to beat all the putties and tengas that still remained and defeat Zedd and Rita's most powerful warrior. "Zordon, I think you should send the women down," he requested, resigned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kim and Trini heard the request, looked at each other, and grinned. "It's Morphin' Time!" Kim called.

The six women morphed and joined their comrades at the Juice Bar. "Hear you could use some help!" Trini offered, somersaulting through the air and landing a kick to a tenga that had been sneaking up on Billy.

"Glad you guys could make it," Danny replied, sardonically, spin-kicking a putty.

"Yeah, thought we'd come and help you guys out, seeing as how you lost more than fifty people in less than half an hour!" Tori retorted.

"OK, less chitchat, more ass-kicking, please!" Kim requested, pouncing off Trini's shoulders to kick a putty and rebounding back.

The Rangers blocked the attacks of the putties and tengas for several minutes, before the henchmen got tired of playing nice, and wiped out Dustin, Blake, Danny, Maya, Joel, Kira, Tori, Kendrix, Jen, and Dana in good succession. This left only the original six Rangers versus Goldar and the putty and tenga squads.

The Rangers continued to work their way through the putties, until Trini got an idea. She mentioned it to Tommy, who requested to Zordon that Jason, Zack, and Trini be allowed to access weapons that no longer belonged to them. Zordon agreed, and Jason called the instructions to the others.

"Power Axe!" Zack called, cocking his former weapon and throwing it in the air.

"Power Bow!" Kim called.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouted, breaking the weapon in half and tossing it.

"Power Daggers!" Trini responded.

"Power Sword!" Jason supplied, jumping up and placing his sword on top of the weapon.

"Power Blaster!" all five called in unison. Jason fired the trigger, and Goldar was reduced to a pile of ashes. The Rangers began to slap each other's backs, when they felt the earth shake. They looked outside and groaned when they saw a thirty-foot Rita and Zedd destroying the downtown area.

"Oh, boy!" Jason muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, there it is. Enjoy!


	29. Final Battle

Rainbow of Friendship

September 2, 2006

3rd Person POV

A/N: OK, here it is - the long-awaited battle with Zedd and Rita! Only two more chapters after this; hard to believe, huh? OK, let me know what you think!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, shit," Rocky muttered, watching Zedd and Rita knock over buildings. He started to get up, pulling off the covers and swinging his legs off the bed. Adam and Aisha noticed what he was doing and began doing the same.

"RANGERS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE NOT WELL ENOUGH TO HELP, MUCH AS I KNOW YOU WOULD LIKE TO," Zordon spoke gently, but firmly.

"Zordon, they're gonna get themselves killed out there!" Rocky shouted. "We have to help them. I mean, they're our friends, we can't just watch them die!"

"UNDER NORMAL CIRCUMSTANCES, I WOULD AGREE WITH YOU, ROCKY. BUT YOU ARE NONE OF YOU WELL ENOUGH TO TAKE ON THE LIKES OF RITA AND ZEDD. AND YOU ARE UNDERESTIMATING THE POWER THAT THESE SIX INDIVIDUALS HAVE. THERE IS A REASON I SELECTED JASON, ZACHARY, TRINI, WILLIAM, KIMBERLY, AND TOMMY TO BECOME RANGERS. THIS IS THEIR FIGHT…YOU MUST LET THEM FIGHT IT."

"But they can't even make the Ninja Mega FalconZord…and their zords can't defeat Zedd and Rita with their individual zords; they're too powerful." Aisha argued.

"AGAIN, YOU ARE UNDERESTIMATING THESE SIX RANGERS. THEY ARE VERY RESOURCEFUL PEOPLE. HOWEVER, DID YOU NOT KNOW THAT ALL THE NINJA ZORDS ARE INTERCHANGEABLE TO CREATE DIFFERENT NINJA MEGAZORDS? AND IT NEVER HURTS TO SEND DOWN A LITTLE EXTRA HELP," Zordon smirked. "ALPHA, PLEASE CONTACT THE RANGERS."

"Ay-yi-yi, right away, Zordon," Alpha 5 responded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Yeah, Zordon, what's up," Tommy answered his mentor's call.

"TOMMY, OBVIOUSLY YOU AND THE OTHERS HAVE ASCERTAINED THAT YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ZEDD AND RITA WITHOUT ENGAGING YOUR ZORDS," Zordon began.

"Yeah, we figured that," Zack muttered, ignoring the glares from his "family".

"YOU CAN COMBINE YOUR NINJA ZORDS TO CREATE YOUR OWN NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD. BUT THIS ALONE WILL NOT EVEN BE ENOUGH TO DEFEND THE CITY AGAINST ZEDD AND RITA. I AM SENDING HELP. HOLD OUT YOUR HAND, WHITE RANGER, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL," Zordon finished.

Tommy did as he was instructed, and watched – with the others – in amazement as his old Dragon Dagger appeared in his palm.

"Dragonzord," Kimberly whispered. The Rangers glanced at one another, and smiled beneath their helmets. They called their Ninja Zords, then Tommy fingered the dagger for a moment before bringing it to his helmet's mouthpiece and playing the familiar tune to bring Dragonzord out of the water.

"What the hell?" Jason asked. With Dragonzord coming, the Rangers also watched as Jason's old Tyrannosaurus turned into the Red Dragon, Zack's Mammoth turned into the Lion, Billy's Triceratops turned into the Unicorn, Trini's Saber-Toothed Tiger turned into the Griffin, Kimberly's Pterodactyl turned into the Firebird, and Tommy's White Tiger came roaring up.

"RANGERS," came Zordon's voice from their intercoms once again, "WHEN RITO WAS DESTROYED EARLIER TODAY, HIS DESTRUCTION OF YOUR THUNDERZORDS WAS REVERSED, AND THE THUNDERZORDS WERE RESTORED TO THEIR FORMER RESTING PLACES. I AM SURE THAT, BETWEEN THE MEGA DRAGONZORD AND THE NINJA MEGA FALCONZORD, YOU WILL BE SUFFICIENTLY ARMED TO MEET THE CHALLENGE. YOU CAN EACH PILOT BOTH OF YOUR INDIVIDUAL ZORDS FROM THE NINJA ZORDS' CONTROL PANELS. THEY HAVE BEEN ALTERED FOR THIS CHANGE."

"Awesome!" Trini shouted, trading high fives with Billy and Kimberly as they prepared to jump into their respective Zords.

The Rangers pulled together their Ninja Zords to create the Ninja Mega Falconzord. Jason instructed his Red Dragon to change to warrior mode, and mount on Tigerzord's back, riding him.

Jason looked to the others. "Do you think I should try it?" he asked, knowing they would know what he was asking.

Everyone nodded. "Go for it, Jase!" encouraged Zack.

Jason turned around in his seat and held out his hand. "We call on the powers of Titanus and Tor and the Ultra Zords!" he shouted. There was another shaking of the earth as Titanus, the Power Rangers' white carrier zord, and Tor, their turtle carrier zord, awoke from their slumbers and made their ways towards the Rangers. The Firebird, Griffin, Unicorn, and Lion Thunderzords combined to create the Thunderzord Assault Team. Red Dragon Warrior mounted himself on the platform created by the others, Tigerzord hid himself in Tor's shell, and the Thunderzord Assault Team mounted on top of Tor's shell, creating the Thunder Ultrazord. Titanus opened himself up, and the Ninja Mega Falconzord settled himself on the platform, creating the Ninja Ultrazord. Dragonzord, plenty powerful on his own, stood nearby, waiting for Tommy's command.

"It's just you six?" Zedd laughed. "Oh, this is gonna be fun, Rita!" He swung around his staff, but was blocked by Dragonzord's tail.

The Ultrazords split up, the Thunder Ultrazord taking on Rita, and Dragonzord and the Ninja Ultrazord taking on Zedd.

Rita shot rays out of her staff at the Thunder Ultrazord, but the beams exploded on the ground, not harming the zords. Tor retaliated by shooting from the cannons sitting at his sides. The shots weakened Rita, toppling her a little, but she regained her footing and threw a fireball. Red Dragon Warrior had faster reflexes than she anticipated, though. He raised his staff and twirled it around, raising the entire Ultrazord off the ground. He flew them towards Rita. Dragonzord saw what he was about and, raising his arms, shot missiles from his fingers, again causing Rita to topple. Before she could regain her balance, however, Red Dragon Warrior stopped spinning his staff, the Thunder Ultrazord dropping on top of her. With Rita out of the way, the Thunder Ultrazord turned his attention to his comrades, who were busy with Zedd.

Zedd fired a blast from his staff at the Dragonzord. He followed this up with a stream of energy from his hand, and Dragonzord went down, hard. He turned his attention to the Ultrazords. Raising both hands, he sent a wave of energy toward them, knocking both zords down, and taking Tor out of commission. He cackled at the fallen zords, then approached the Ninja Ultrazord, inside whom he knew the Rangers to be residing. Standing over the zord, he looked down and spoke to the Rangers.

"You pathetic Power Brats thought that you could defeat Lord Zedd? You know Tommy, if you hadn't called this reunion of would-be heroes, you and Kimberly would still be believing my letters. Ironic, isn't it? Well, you at least had a week with her before I destroy you." He cackled again, then sent another energy beam down to the Ninja Ultrazord, temporarily paralyzing the Rangers inside.

"I always wondered about the letters," Zack muttered, writhing.

"Now's probably not the time to talk about it, Zack. Later, OK?" Kim rebuked.

"What later?" Jason scowled.

"Finally, this ends!" Zedd laughed, raising his staff to bring it down one final time on the Rangers.

Trini spotted the Dragon Dagger where Tommy had dropped it when they fell, picked it up, and sounded the attack. Dragonzord's breastplate lit up, he sprang to his feet, aimed, and shot his missiles at Zedd. Zedd stood for another moment, and fell down amid another shower of sparks, explosions, and smoke.

"That's right, Zedd, it does end," Tommy muttered. "Good job, Trini."

Billy was helping Trini up, worried about her pregnancy. "Thanks," she answered shyly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back at the Command Center, there was a general uproar. Cheers were being heard over the entire Med Bay as Rangers congratulated each other and slapped backs. Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Zack teleported back. Once Dana and Angela noticed their men, they sprang into their arms, hugging them tight.

"WELL DONE, RANGERS. I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT," Zordon congratulated, smiling broadly.

"Yeah, well, I gotta say…there was a few minutes back there where I was sure we were toast," Zack admitted, embarrassed.

"Me, too," the other five agreed.

"THAT WAS VERY QUICK THINKING, TRINI. I AM VERY PROUD OF YOU."

"So am I," Billy whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"How is everyone in here?" Kimberly asked, worried especially for the pregnant women who had taken hits during the battle with Goldar.

"Everyone's fine, Kim. Nothing that a little R&R won't take care of," Dana replied.

"Well, then, what do you guys say we fix a quick lunch, and take the rest of the afternoon to relax and pack?" Tommy suggested. It was met with a round of approvals.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe this is our last night here," Ashley mumbled sadly, sitting on a couch against Cam. The other Rangers were spread around the room, nodding. It was after dinner and no one really wanted to go to bed yet.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I kind of feel like, when we all came here, I became part of this giant family that looks out for one another and shares chores and stuff, and now that we're leaving, I'm going back to having no family," Trent mentioned sadly.

"You don't have to feel that way, Trent. You're right; we ARE a family, but families keep in touch with one another," Kimberly mentioned.

"How could we possibly keep in touch with one another?" Andros asked. "We're all going back to our old lives, and some of us," glancing at Tori, "are moving on to other lives."

"I have a listing of everyone's current contact info, including address, home phone, cell phone, and email. I could print off copies for everyone here, and hand them out tomorrow morning before people start heading home," Kim offered. "It's even updated with everyone's new info."

"Not everyone's, Kim. Not yet," Jen said quietly. She turned to her teammates, took a deep breath, and dove in. "I won't be going back with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, neither am I," Lucas stated.

"What?" Kat demanded, looking at Luke. "I thought we agreed—"

"We did. That was before the idea of leaving you turned my stomach and made me nauseous," he interrupted.

Kat looked at him for awhile, then stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm glad you're staying," she murmured.

"I guess this would be the time to say that I'm not going back, either," Katie announced.

"Me neither," Trip agreed.

"Wait, why are you guys staying?" Jen asked. "I mean, not that I'm not thrilled that I'll get to see you, but I'm just curious."

"I'm staying for TJ," Katie announced. "He and I became very…close…on our trip to the Island of Destruction," she blushed.

"And I'm staying because I don't want to go back without you guys," Trip answered.

"Well, I guess that I should mention that I WILL be going back with them," Hayley added. "And before you ask, I'm going for Alex."

"That's certainly a nice bout of loop-throwing," Tommy laughed. "Anyone else?"

"I think the rest of us have given our changed plans to Kimberly," Maya replied, wrapping her arms around Cole's middle.

"Yeah, I have everyone else's info. For now, I'll put in your contact info as the same as your partner's, until I receive a letter from you with the new info in it, at which time I will send out a general email to everyone."

The Rangers agreed, then slowly began moving toward the elevators to go to their respective bedrooms. Billy, Trini, Jason, Dana, Wes, and Jen headed to where Tommy and Kim were standing.

"I think we've figured something out, for visiting you at the hospital," Billy mentioned to his sister. "Trini will stay in Baltimore with you. Tommy and I have to be at work on Tuesday morning, so we'll leave early that day. Dana will go back to Mariner Bay tomorrow and wrap up her office and apartment and everything there, and will come to stay with you in a month or two. Tommy and I will be up on weekends; Adam and Kendrix will be by every afternoon; Zack, Angela, and Jason will be down on their weekends; Dad, Rocky, Aisha, Kat, Lucas, Tanya, Carter, Jen, and Wes will each be there one week every month; and Mom and Pierre will spend a month in Baltimore in December. I'll be taking two weeks off that month, too, to join you all for the holidays."

Kim's eyes began watering. "You guys have thought of everything, haven't you?"

"_Everything_," Trini affirmed, hugging her friend tight.

"Right down to having the hospital reserve one of their bungalows for out-of-state patients," Tommy added. "We'll stay in the hospital for the first night, of course, for your primary physical, and for the pregnancy test that you know they will make you get, then you, Trini, and your dad will be moved to the bungalow sometime on Tuesday afternoon."

"Thanks, you guys," Kim cried, holding out her arms. The others willingly walked into it for a brief group hug before breaking apart and heading to their rooms. There would be enough tears later; they weren't needed right now.


	30. Preparations

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update this…I was in the Caribbean for a couple weeks last month, and then came back to a giant stack of work to catch up on at my office. Also, I noticed in the last chapter that I had Katie staying for TJ. That's not right; I have TJ with Kelsey, and Katie with Chad. Sorry!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rainbow of Friendship

September 3, 2006

3rd Person POV

The next morning, Kim and Trini were up early, before anyone else in the Command Center. Trini started the coffee pots while Kim made a waffle batter. "It's hard to believe, isn't it, Trini?" Kim asked.

"What's hard to believe?" the Asian countered.

Kim turned away from the batter for a moment. "So much has changed in the last week. You're back from the dead and paired up with Billy. Tommy and I are back together. Billy and I are twins. All kinds of things are changing."

Trini nodded. "But does it stand to reason that the changes are bad ones?" she replied.

"No! I mean…I didn't…" she sighed. "I don't want you to think that I regret anything that has happened this week. I love Tommy, and Billy and I have always had this odd – connection, for lack of a better word – that I could never explain. And how could I regret having my best friend back, or knowing that she's going to be my sister-in-law someday in the future?" she smiled brightly.

"Did Billy tell you something he didn't tell me?" Trini laughed, then sobered. "Is it maybe just too much, too fast?" she guessed accurately.

"Yeah, maybe," Kim agreed. "And finding out about the Leukemia the same week can't have helped much." She stood thinking for a moment longer, then shook herself out of her mood and went back to mixing the batter.

"Good morning, guys," Jen said brightly as she entered the room.

"Morning Jen," Kim and Trini replied in unison.

Jen opened the refrigerator and started pulling out cantaloupes, honeydew melons, and assorted berries and placed them on the chopping block in the center island. "I'm glad you two are alone in here. My team and I were up late last night talking about an idea I had, but we wanted to run it by you guys before making any rash decisions."

"Sure Jen. What's up?" Kimberly asked.

"Wes was on the phone with his father last night, who announced that his business dealings in Maryland will need his attention until the spring. However, since he's still not well enough to go, Wes offered to go to Maryland in his father's place and Eric could keep things going in Silver Hills."

"In Maryland?" Trini repeated.

Jen nodded. "More specifically, Baltimore. Katie, Trip, and Lucas decided that they wanted to stay with us until they could get on their feet. In Luke's case, Kat's finishing up her dancing season in London, and he can't go back with her anyhow. In Katie's case, Chad lives in a dorm that Katie can't stay in, but he's going to look for an apartment for them. In Trip's, well, let's just say that Trip is better off with people he knows; he's a little naïve, and Katie and Luke especially would worry about him if he was on his own." She took a deep breath and continued with her plan. "My idea was that we could all go to Mr. Collins' home in Baltimore, then, when any of the other Rangers are in town to see you, Kim, they could stay at the house with us."

"That's really great of you, Jen, but what did Mr. Collins say?"

"When Wes asked him last night, he was more than happy to help in any way. He really changed his attitude about the Rangers when he found out Wes is one."

Kim thought about it for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Billy, Jason, and Tommy came up with a schedule of visitors for me. Basically, it'll just be me and Trini and Dana during the week, with occasional day visits from Adam and Kendrix, since Adam lives in Baltimore. Tommy and Billy will be up on the weekends, and Jason, Zack, and Angela will be up on their weekends. Everyone else would be coming around one week a month."

"Hmmm…I'm guessing you'd like to keep Trini and Dana with you during the week, am I right?"

Kim nodded. "But, if they and Billy could stay with you on the weekends…" Kim trailed off, blushing.

"So that she can have some alone time with Tommy," Trini supplied, grinning.

Jen laughed. "Absolutely, then on the weeks when everyone else is in town, they can stay at the house with us so your bungalow isn't overcrowded." The women shared a brief laugh, but got back to making breakfast as the other Rangers trickled into the kitchen and began setting the tables.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tommy approached Wes after breakfast. "Hey man, Kim told me Jen's idea. Why don't you and your team come back with us to my house today, then we can all head to Baltimore together tomorrow?"

Wes nodded. "Sure. I'd like to see this little house in the woods with the giant cave basement," he grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Home Sweet Home," Tommy announced as he unlocked his front door. He, Kimberly, Jason, Dana, Zack, Angela, Billy, Trini, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Kendrix, Kat, Lucas, Tanya, Carter, Wes, Jen, Chad, Katie, and Trip had all piled into Kim and Tommy's cars for the ride back from the Juice Bar.

They split up the work once they arrived at Tommy's house: Zack, Billy, Jason, and Chad unloaded Tommy's car; Rocky, Adam, Lucas, Wes, Carter and Trip unloaded Kim's car; Kim, Trini, Aisha, Jen, and Kendrix prepared a light lunch; Dana, Angela, Katie, and Tanya washed the now-empty tubs, dishes, and storage containers used during the week, and Tommy directed where to put everything, and filled a cooler with sodas, beer, and water bottles.

Once everything was put away and lunch had been eaten, Tommy and Billy ran to rent a few movies. They returned half an hour later with "X-Men: The Final Stand", "World Trade Center", and "Superman Returns".

"Uh, guys? Where'd you get those?" Aisha asked pointedly.

"From the movie rental place, where do you suppose they got 'em?" Rocky replied.

"Don't be dense, Rocko. None of those movies are out on video yet." Adam pointed out. "I don't even know if World Trade Center is in the theaters yet," he added.

The Rangers glanced over at Tommy, who shifted uncomfortably. "OK. The local movie theater is run by a sparring buddy of mine. Since they use DVDs to run their movies as opposed to the old reels and projectors used by most theaters, I asked if we could borrow a couple of the new releases."

"Why would you do that?" Trini asked, staring hard at Billy.

"They did it for Kim," Dana explained. "As her boyfriend and her twin brother, they know better than probably anybody how much she loves going to the movies. Tommy got the idea for one last Ranger bash to go to the movies last night, and asked me if it would be alright for Kim to go, since I'm her current doctor. When I told him I wasn't sure it would be best for her, he came up with this plan, and I couldn't see a way to say no to it."

Kim's eyes began welling with tears again as she regarded first her brother and then her boyfriend. Tentatively, she reached out and gave both men a hug and one of her custom-made megawatt smiles. "Let's watch," she suggested, leading Tommy to one of his recliners and settling in his lap.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eight hours later, after the last of the three movies had finished, Tommy and Kim stretched and looked around the room, grinning. Not one person was awake besides the two of them, so Tommy stood up, careful to hold Kim around her waist so she didn't topple over. Gesturing for her to stay quiet, he grabbed the blanket they had used, took Kim's hand, and led her out the back door.

The night was clear and warm as Tommy spread the blanket over the grass and settled down on it, pulling Kim beside him. "I didn't want us to wake the others," he explained sheepishly to her questioning gaze.

Understanding his meaning, Kim laughed softly before pressing her lips against his. Tommy smiled against her mouth as he guided her to lie down, positioning himself over her.

Sometime later, while they were watching the sun come filtering through the trees, Tommy chuckled as he felt Kim's stomach rumbling against his hip. "Hungry, babe?" he asked.

"Famished!" she giggled, reaching for his shirt.

"Hey!" he protested, reaching for it as she slipped her arm through the sleeve. "Don't you have your own clothing?" he nodded to the various garments strewn nearby.

She tossed him his jeans before fastening two buttons on the shirt she wore and bending to pick up her discarded clothing. "Sure, but I'm starved, and your shirt takes a hell of a lot less time to get into than my wraparound blouse or my long skirt with the million buttons down the front," she reached the back door and turned around, brown eyes dancing in amusement as she held up the offending skirt, "_all_ of which you insisted on unfastening last night!" She opened the door and stepped inside, settling her clothes on the table, starting when Tommy came behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"Go hop in the shower," he murmured. "I'll start breakfast."

"We could take a shower together," she suggested provocatively, sliding her fingertips under the waistband of his jeans.

He kissed her briefly before slowly pulling her hands away. "As tempting as that sounds, I somehow doubt we'd get any washing done in a shared shower, and we do have to be at the airport in two hours to make our flight to Baltimore."

Kim pouted. "Did you have to remind me?" she asked, then brightened suddenly. "Well, as long as I get fed when I get out of the shower."

Tommy laughed. "You'll get fed, I promise. Just tell that stomach of yours to hold it for half an hour."

She reached up and kissed him once more. "Love you," she said brightly, turning toward the stairs.

Tommy sighed, thinking of the long road ahead of them. "Love you, too, Beautiful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sure enough, when Kimberly came trooping down the stairs half an hour later, showered and dressed in a pink suit and white blouse, Tommy had coffee, tea, bacon, eggs, and a stack of pancakes waiting.

"Mmm…blueberry…my favorite," she mumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee while eyeing the pancakes.

Tommy woke the others, who trooped into the kitchen and grabbed plates, forks, knives, and cups. They sorted out who would shower in each of the four bathrooms in Tommy's house, and everyone headed to their respective areas. Since she had already taken a shower, Kimberly began clearing away the breakfast dishes, loading the dishwasher, and packing away the remaining food. She was just wiping down the last of the counters as Tommy came in behind her.

"Honey, I'm just about done-" she turned around and stopped short.

Uncomfortable under her gaze, he began squirming. "What?" he finally asked.

"Nothing! You just…you look _really_ good in that suit," she answered after a few moments. Tommy was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. In one hand, he held his briefcase, and in the other, a small overnight satchel containing a spare suit, his toothbrush, and a pair of pajama pants. "I think this is the first time I've ever seen you in your glasses," she commented, noticing the wire frames on his face.

"Speaking of which," he pulled something out of his pocket, and it took a second for her to notice her own glasses. "I found these on my bedside table. Since they had a slight layering of dust on them – and since I haven't seen you wear them at all this week – I'm going to assume they've been there since last Sunday when you showered in my room," he chastised.

She grabbed the glasses from his hand. "Sorry…I forgot," she stammered.

Tommy was about to reply, but the others trooped downstairs, so he was left shrugging his shoulders and heading out to the cars to drive to the airport.


	31. Answers

Rainbow of Friendship

September 4, 2006

3rd Person POV

Tommy, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, Zack, Angela, Adam, Kendrix, Jen, Wes, Katie, Lucas, and Trip headed to their terminal and sat down. The Rangers had gotten to the airport two hours ago, in time to drop Kat off for her flight to London, then see Rocky and Aisha off to Chicago, Carter, Chad, and Dana to Mariner Bay, and Tanya to Seattle. Jason, Zack, and Angela would be heading to New York later that day, by train, from Baltimore.

Tommy noticed Kim's white face and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. Startled, she looked up and, noticing his encouraging gaze, smiled wanly. "It's gonna be OK," he murmured, leaning over and kissing her gently.

Sighing, she looked down at their entwined hands. "You say that now," she answered, "but how do you know it will? What if it's not OK? What if there isn't anything Dr. Rocca can do for me? What if…"

"Since when do we think about 'what ifs'?" Billy asked his sister. "Kim, I've known you longer than anybody, and as far back as I can remember, you've always done what needed to be done, and damn the consequences. You've never let 'what ifs' bother you before, why start now?"

"Billy's right, Kim," Jason put in. "You wouldn't be a Ranger – or as good a Ranger as you are, for that matter – if you thought about what might happen tomorrow. You've always done what was expected of you, did whatever was necessary to win, regardless of whether or not it was what you personally wanted. You need to do that now, too."

"Yeah, Kim," Zack piped in. "Remember way back when we were first called to action?" He lowered his voice so only his friends could hear what he was saying. "You did _not_ want to be a Ranger. You scoffed at the idea that we could save the world, and didn't believe Zordon when he said that we had become as elite a fighting team as he'd ever seen. Remember?" Kim nodded slowly. "But when push came to shove, you joked about it, but in the end, you joined the Rangers. I know you didn't want to, but you did it because it was expected of you, and because you knew that people would die if we didn't help them."

"If you had let yourself stop using the mindset that you would lick Rita and Zedd, no matter what," Trini added, "then they'd already beat you. You knew that then, and cancer is no different than evil space aliens." She smiled wryly. "You have an entire family behind you, Kim; a support network, and we're here to help you, to encourage you. But that won't mean squat if you don't tell yourself that you'll beat this."

"They've got a point, Beautiful," Tommy finished. "We love you, we're here for you. But where's that fire inside you that won't give up? Where's the passion, the drive to succeed, the go-get-'em mindset that I fell in love with thirteen years ago?"

Kim didn't answer, just squeezed back Tommy's hand and reached for Billy's. She heard their flight announcement and stood up, grabbing her carry-ons and her purse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Rangers approached the hospital slowly, savoring the last few minutes before Kimberly had to check herself in. They had all dropped their luggage off at the Collins mansion on the way to the hospital, but Tommy would go back later and retrieve his and Kimberly's.

Billy lowered his arm from around Trini's shoulders as he noticed a familiar-looking man pacing in front of the entrance. "Dad!" he called to gain the man's attention.

John Cranston flipped around at the sound of his son's voice, and sagged in relief when he saw Kimberly with him. Running up to his kids, he embraced first Kimberly, then Billy. "I was afraid you'd already gone into your appointment and I had missed you," he murmured softly.

Kim smiled encouragingly. "Nope, not until four, but I should be getting in so I can fill out their paperwork before my appointment."

John nodded as he shook Tommy's hand, clapped Jason on the shoulder, and turned to Trini. "I was so glad when Kimberly told me you were safe," he smiled to her.

"Thanks, Dr. Cranston," Trini laughed. "It's kind of nice to have been missed so much."

"Yes, and you're _never_ going to be missed again, Trinity Alexis Kwan. Understood?" Kim growled fiercely, until her facial expressions caused Trini and Billy, then everyone else, to collapse in peals of laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" a plump, middle-aged woman asked pleasantly.

Despite her worries, Kim smiled back. "JoAnne?" she asked. At the woman's nod, she continued. "Hi, we spoke on the phone the other day. I have an appointment with Dr. Rocca at 4. I'm Kimberly Cranston."

"Of course, Dr. Cranston! If you would just fill out these forms for an in-patient stay, Dr. Rocca will be with you momentarily." She handed Kim a clipboard with a series of forms and questionnaires.

Kimberly plopped into the seat between Tommy and Billy, took out her pen, and had the forms completed within five minutes. She returned the forms to JoAnne, and just as she sat back down, a door opened and a dark-skinned man in his late 30's emerged. "Kimberly Cranston?" he called.

Kim took a deep breath and stood up shakily. "That's me," she answered. Tommy grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her. She squeezed back, but kept her attention on the man in front of her.

"I'm Donovan Rocca. It's nice to meet you." He shook her hand and engaged her in a smile.

"You too," she answered.

"If you would just come this way," he gestured. "Oh, and a blood relative – preferably a sibling, if you have one – so we can take a comparison bone marrow sample."

Billy stood up and joined them. Dr. Rocca glanced at him and nodded, satisfied. He gestured again, and the twins preceded him through the door, holding hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I understand from my secretary that you are a doctor, is that correct?" Dr. Rocca had Kimberly and Billy on identical exam tables in a large, sterile room. They were propped on their sides, facing each other, and there were giant machines with long needles directly above them. They had already had their blood taken by a young lab technician, but Dr. Rocca wanted to oversea the marrow draws himself.

Kim forced herself not to look at the equipment and to concentrate on the questions he was asking her. She looked into Billy's eyes, grinned, and nodded. "Yes. It actually seems to be a family occupation."

"Really? What fields?"

She gave a small laugh. "We actually have quite different tastes. My father is an Orthodontist, I am a Paleobotanist, and Billy over there is a Nuclear Physicist. Then there's my boyfriend, who's a Paleontologist, and his father, who's an OB/GYN. Doctorates just seem to sort of follow me around," she joked.

"So, is Billy here your older brother, or your younger brother?"

Billy snorted and Kimberly laughed outright. "We don't know." At the doctor's confused look, she explained. "It's kind of complicated. We grew up together, but next door to each other. We were best friends, but didn't know we were related until just a few days ago, when we found out that not only are we _related_, but we are _twins_. As to who was actually born first, well, we just don't know. Yet. We'll ask our father and get back to you on that question."

Dr. Rocca chatted with them for a few more minutes, asking them questions about their upbringing and their friends and their jobs, and before they knew it, he was done pulling out their bone marrow samples. "So, just so Billy and I understand, why did you have to get a sample of _his_ blood and bone marrow?"

"Part of the reason is so we can eliminate him as a patient. Another reason is to type and cross-match his blood work with yours, in the event that we need a transfusion. We find that family members make excellent donors, and siblings even better ones. The fact that you're twins just enhances the probability that you'll be a match." Kimberly and Billy nodded, understanding. "Go ahead and get dressed, then bring your family into my office. I'll be there with the preliminary results of your blood analysis shortly."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kimberly, when did you find out about the possibility of your condition?" Dr. Rocca looked disturbed by something in Kimberly's file.

"Uh, four days ago. I think. It's been a _very_ long week," she laughed nervously.

"Hmm…I see. Well, you definitely have Leukemia; that was painfully obvious to our lab techs." Kim groaned inwardly, but kept her eyes trained on Dr. Rocca. "I'd like to discuss your treatment options with you now. Under normal circumstances, I would recommend a cancer patient begin radiation or chemo – or a combination of both – immediately. Unfortunately, in your condition, I can't recommend that this time."

Kim sagged in relief, then sat up straight. Tommy, Billy, John, Trini, Jason, and Zack all looked at the doctor, confusion etched in their faces. "Um, my condition?" Kimberly stammered. "Isn't that Leukemia?"

Dr. Rocca shook his head, his turn to be confused. "You mean you don't know?" he asked.

"All we knew was there was a likelihood of my sister having Leukemia. Is there something else in her blood work showing up?" Billy asked, gripping Kim's hand. Tommy had the other one, and John and Jason were each holding one of her shoulders. Zack had his hand on one of Tommy's shoulders, gripping encouragingly, and Trini clasped Billy's free hand.

"As a matter of fact, there is. And I'm afraid it will interfere with your treatment options. Since radiation will certainly bring harm to your child, Kimberly, I'm recommending you for Biological Treatment."

Kim blinked twice, then shook her head. "Child? What child?" she asked stupidly.

"The child that you're carrying," the doctor replied simply. "You really didn't know?"

Kim shook her head. "I had a pregnancy test the day I found out about the Leukemia, but it came out negative. I had another one the next day, and it still came out negative."

"Well, this one came out very definitely positive. Have you been…active…in the last few days?"

The news finally sunk in enough for Kim to smile and nod. "Actually, yes. Tommy and I were trying for a baby, but didn't think it would happen so soon. We were going to ask you about optional treatment. What is Biological Treatment?"

"It's a lot of herbs, teas, and pills. It's a lot safer for fetal development than radiation or chemo. The drawback to it is that it isn't likely to _cure_ your cancer; only to hold it at bay, so to speak."

Kim nodded. "OK. Let's do that, then. How long do you think it will keep the Leukemia at bay?"

"It's hard to say. I've seen some cases where the Leukemia was much more aggressive than the herbs, and it had no affect at all. The majority of what I've seen, and what will probably happen in your case, is the herbs will stunt the spread of the cancer for the length of a pregnancy, but as soon as the baby is born, we'd have to put you on radiation."

"You say it's not _likely_ to cure Kim's Leukemia," John began. "Have you ever seen an instance where these herbs actually _did_ cure the cancer?"

"Not myself personally, but one of my colleagues had a patient whose particular strain of cancer was just not strong enough to fight even these mild herbs, and the herbs did in fact, cure this patient. As I say, it's not likely, but there is a record of it happening."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jason, Zack, and Angela left for the train station a little after they left the doctor's office. Billy and Adam headed out to a local restaurant to bring dinner back to Kim's hospital room so they could celebrate her pregnancy. The Rangers – and John – talked and ate and laughed for hours, until John noticed his daughter's drooping eyes. He mentioned to the others that they should be leaving. Tommy would be the only one to stay with Kim tonight, since he'd be leaving in the morning. Billy would be by to say goodbye before he and Tommy teleported back.

"Hey there, Tiger, what are you doing way over there?" Kim asked petulantly. Tommy wasn't all that far away; he was sitting in a chair next to her bed, but she wanted him actually _in_ the bed with her.

He smiled. "Kim, there is no way we would both fit in that bed. Besides, you have an IV going into your arm."

"You can sleep over here," she patted the bed on her right side, "and I can snuggle up against your side, with my arm safely on your chest. Please, Tommy. I want you with me tonight; remember, I have to sleep without you for the next five days."

"Three days," he corrected. "Remember, this is Monday night, you'll see me Friday afternoon." She looked so cute, sitting there, big brown eyes pleading, that Tommy didn't have the heart to say no. He began tugging his tie loose. "At least let me change out of my suit," he stipulated, taking his pajama pants out of his satchel and heading to the bathroom.

He finished up in the bathroom and came out, shutting the lights off as he went. Once he reached the bed, she got up so he could sit, then she climbed into the bed beside him, molding herself against his side and wedging a leg in between his. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and grabbed her left hand in his right, careful not to disturb the IV lodged there.

"Everything happened so fast today, I've barely had the chance to register that we're gonna be parents," Kim mumbled sleepily. "I'm glad I'm pregnant already; in case this is it for me, then I want as much time as possible with you and our child." At his look, she hastened to reassure him. "I'm not saying that I'm giving up the fight, relax, Handsome. I'm just being prepared in case it _does_ happen."

Tommy tightened his hold on Kim. "I love you," he finally whispered, but Kim's steady breathing told him that she had already fallen asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We'll do a conference call with everyone every day, and Billy and I will each call you privately, as well," Tommy promised, programming the last number into his phone.

Kim nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "Relax, Handsome. I have my father and Trini here, Jen, Wes, Lucas, Katie, and Trip at the Collins house, _and_ Adam and Kendrix at Adam's apartment down the street. They've all agreed to take _very_ good care of me and to report to you if I don't do _exactly_ as I'm told. I'm in good hands for now, but hurry back so I can be back in _your_ hands before too long," she finished seductively.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her once more. "I love you," he whispered huskily.

"I love you, too. Hurry back." She gave him another quick kiss before leaving his embrace and turning to Billy.

"I love you, Kim," he choked, hugging her tight and kissing her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. "I love you, too." The twins stepped apart and smiled at each other. Trini gave Billy one more kiss, then went to check the hall to make sure their father wasn't heading back to the room and gave them a thumbs-up when the coast was clear.

The men left in a flurry of color, and Trini and Kim finished packing Kim's remaining clothes to be moved to the bungalow after her morning tea. _It's gonna be a long road_, Kim thought to herself as she dropped the herbs into the teapot the nurse had brought earlier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, that's it, people; the end of Rainbow of Friendship. But don't worry, I'll be continuing this story in the next installment: Follow the Pink Road. That one will follow Kim on her journey through her Leukemia and pregnancy, but you will see the other Rangers, too, of course. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to tell me what you think!


End file.
